Harrison and His Daughter
by thehelpinghand
Summary: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? What if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he new what he was doing: could control his magic? A longer summer inside as well as warnings. This is a Slash story.
1. 1: The Last Potter

**Harrison &amp; His Daughter in all but Blood**

**_Declamation: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the mentioned characters and scenes that you may recognize. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and all those other lucky and intellectual people. I will properly not be writing this again because everyone knows who Harry Potter belongs to. _**

**_Summary_**_: What if Harry was forced to grow up quickly? What if he was highly intelligent? What if he was completely independent? What if he knew what he was doing: could control his magic? What if his parents left him information? And what if he had someone to care for, someone completely dependent on him? Harry doesn't bow down to anyone and will do anything to protect his family. _

**_Warning_**_: _

_1) This is an **AU** but I will follow the guidelines of the books mostly up till at least book five. _

_2) There will be **Slash**, meaning Male/Male. if you do not like that sort of thing turn back now. __I have not decided if it will between Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise or Harry/? send me a review with any suggestions that you have._

_3) This might turn out to be a time travel story if I can swing it. _

_4) There is also **mentions of abuse and rape**, nothing too graphic because I do not know how it feels and so would not be able to write it; I would also like to say here that I do not approve of abuse of any kind and that I think children should be cherished and looked after. _

_5) There may be **minor sex scenes** later on but I do not generally write them in my stories: it is not about the sexual relationship of the characters – especially in this story._

**Chapter One: The Last Potter**

When Harrison James Potter, Harry for short, was one year and three months old on a cold October's night, Lily Potter - a beautiful young women with sparkling emerald green eyes and long, fire red hair - brought a tray of tea and biscuits into the living room. It was in this room that Lily Potter's husband of three years, James Potter, who was a handsome young man with fly away messy black hair, hazel eyes covered by rounded wry framed glasses, was gently rocking their fifteen month old son to sleep with great difficulty. You see, young Harrison had once more stolen his father's glasses and was ignoring the rocking motion that normally allowed him to join the Land of Nod.

Lily carefully put the tea tray down and was about to take Harry from her husband, after prying his glasses from the happily giggling child, when there was a loud bang as the front door was blown off its hinges. James handed Harry over to Lily, snatched up his wand and glasses before pulling the love of his life into a quick, but passionate, kiss. Harry looked at his fearful parents curiously but he did not make a sound because he, like every child, was very sensitive to his parent's emotions and could feel their worry and despair even if at the time he could not put a name to the emotions.

James turned and ran towards the hallway to meet, and hopefully slow, the Dark Lord Voldemort down. He needed to buy time for his precious wife and child to get out of the house.

"Take Harry and run, Lil; I'll hold him off, just get out!" he shouted over his shoulder as he reached the door way to the next room in three quick strides.

Lily, with tears flowing down her cheeks, ran up the stairs and into the nursery holding her son close. Once in the nursery she grabbed Harry's emergency bag which had been packed encase their safety was compromised and tried to use her portkey – one of a set that Dumbledore had made for the Order of the Phoenix. It didn't work. Lily tried apparating but she just reappeared in the same place as before with a splitting headache from bouncing of the wards. They were trapped.

Tears continued to flow as she heard a high cold voice say "Avada Kedavra" and the sound of her husband's body hitting the floor less than a second later. Lily gently placed her son down in his crib with the bag next to him. She kissed his forehead and whispered softly to her whimpering son:

"I love you Harry, both me and your dad do, do you understand? We'll be watching over you; just remember we're proud of you, and no matter what you choose to do we'll always be proud of you. Uncle Padfoot will look after you when we're gone and uncle Moony will look after Padfoot." She smiled weakly at the last part.

Lily turned and faced the Nursery door, her feet standing on a runic array that she had drawn the week before using her, James's, Sirius's and Harry's blood. Lily's body stood directly between the door and her baby – separating her son from the monster that had just murdered her husband. She would not let the maniac kill her son, not even if she had to sacrifice herself for him. Lily had turned to the door in time to see as it was blasted off its hinges, the splinters flying at her so Lily shielded her head using her forearms.

A hooded figure glided into the room; he was tall and slim but the only defining features that were visible in the pitch black cloak were the glowing blood red eyes and long white, bony fingers that curled around his 141/2inch holly wand that was pointed at the wandless Lily. This man, no monster, was known as Lord Voldemort, although most fear to speak it for he had killed many; his very name striking fear into the hearts of all wizarding kind. The only person that this monster feared was Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of Light and current Headmaster at the renowned wizarding school known as Hogwarts.

"Stand aside," he hissed coldly at Lily.

"No, please," she screamed, "have mercy."

"You don't have to die, just stand aside you silly little Mudblood." He ordered for the second time.

"No please, kill me just don't hurt him." Lily begged.

"Move aside or die." Voldemort hissed a third time as he stepped forward threateningly.

"Kill me, leave him be." Lily begged, denying Voldemort access to her child for the third time.

"So be it; Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

A sickly green light left Voldemort's wand and hit Lily square in the chest as she refused to dodge and allow her son to take the hit instead. She fell to the floor, eyes vacant in death. Her body was unmarked and if a non-magical were to come across her body they would believe she died of terror – like many of the bodies that had been turning up in the last few years.

Voldemort then turned his wand to Harry, and for the third time he spoke the incantation for the killing curse. The deadly green light left the man's wand, but, this time when it connected with Harry's head the young boy did not die. No the curse rebounded.

You see it was not just any October night; it was Halloween, or Sanheim, the day when the rift between worlds was strongest. Both Lily and James's souls had lingered on the earth, their love for their son keeping them there, this combined with the runes of sacrifice, power and protection and the magical properties of three meant that when the curse hit Lily and James' child, the magic merged within Harry to make a shield of love. It was old magic. Voldemort screamed in pain as his own curse backfired ripping his soul from his body which turned to ash.

As Voldemort's soul fled, the house slowly started to collapse - the magical back lash too much for the wards to handle now that the anchors had perished. Harry lay under a beam of wood that was only inches from hitting him - the only thing stopping it from squishing the boy was the bars of his crib that remained standing. He clutched at the bag his mother had put beside him and cried. Cried for his father, his mother or one of his uncles to come and take the pain away.

He didn't understand that they were gone; that they couldn't help him.

He didn't understand that his pain could only get worse.

How could he?


	2. 2: Wizarding Savior

**Chapter Two: Wizarding Saviour**

Two hours and thirty five minutes after the death of the elder Potters a very tall man, with long curly brown hair and a beard that covered most of his face, arrived. The only part of his face you could see properly was his eyes; they were beetle black and looked too small to belong to him. The tall man weaved his way through the rubble that was once a cottage until he got to Harry. Carefully, he picked the baby, and by consequence his bag, up and wrapped them both in the blanket that Harry had been lying on.

The man was about to make his way out of the house when a rumble came from the sky. He looked up to see a bike landing. The man sat astride it had shoulder length black hair and sparkling grey eyes. Despite his handsome features the man looked like his world was about to fall apart as he laid eyes on the rubble that used to be his best friend's home. When the new comer spotted the baby in the man's arms he let at a shaky sigh of relief. He carefully climbed off his bike and made his way over to the tall man on shaking legs.

"Hagrid," he greeted; his voice cracking slightly as he tried to push his emotions back at spotting his best friend's body lying, in what used to be, a hallway leading to a very comfortable and homely living room.

"Sirius," greet the tall man, now identified as Hagrid.

"What are you doing here? What happened and why do you have Harry?" Sirius asked, gently stroking the baby's hair. Harry's emerald green eyes slowly opened at the gentle touch and he looked up at one of the men he viewed as an uncle.

"Dumbledore sent me when the wards alerted him to the Potter's death." he said sadly. "I'm to take Harry to a safe place, were Dumbledore's waiting for him." he explained sadly.

"I'll take him there." Sirius said softly, "I need to talk to Dumbledore because I'm Harry's godfather; I have custody over Harry now."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I have been told not to tell anyone were I'm taking him. It's safer that way." Hagrid said apologetically.

"Then take my bike and be careful Hagrid; tell Dumbledore that I'll be at Hogwarts by tomorrow night to talk with him. For now, I have a traitor to track down." Sirius said grimly before helping the larger man get onto his enchanted bike. Luckily Sirius had taught Hagrid how to ride it a few months before.

"I'll look after him, Sirius." Hagrid promised before taking to the sky which was already starting to show the first signs of drawn approaching; he will need to land for the day in a couple of hours otherwise he would be spotted by the Muggles.

When the town of Godric Hallows woke the next morning they would find the destroyed cottage that had been made by the founder of the town – Godric Gryffindor. They would wonder why they did not notice it's destruction before but then they would shrug it off and go about collecting the bodies of those inside the house. By the time the Ministry arrived on the scene they would find Lily and James in a Muggle morgue, their possessions boxed, the rubble cleared and the foundations of the house supported. The town's people would look after it, restoring the house to the way it was before, so that when the child in the family photos was found they would have somewhere to go.

It would take two months for the Ministry to give up trying to get the court order to seal the house and by that time the town's people would have restored it – their processions taken into storage by the goblins. When the Ministry illegally seals the property it would preserve everything inside so that it would be in perfect condition even fifty years later.

(PLACESHIFT***PLACESHIFT***PLACESHIFT)

Around midnight the next day over 215.6 miles away, on a little street called Privet Drive - were the hedges were cut, the flower beds weeded and nothing was out of its place - an old man appeared on the corner that a tabby cat was staring at. The tabby had been in the neighbourhood since that morning, watching - waiting. The man had appeared so suddenly and quietly you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive before. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard which were both long enough to fit in to his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. His nose long and crooked as though it had been broken twice.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise, or just didn't care, that he had arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak. He, however, did seem to realise he was being watched, as he looked up suddenly at the cat. For some reason the sight of the cat seemed to amuse the old man for he chuckled and continued looking inside the pockets of his robes. Eventually, he pulled out something that looked like a long cigarette lighter.

Dumbledore clicked it and the closest light went out. Twelve times he clicked the Putter-Outer as he walked down the street, until the street had descended into total darkness. Not even Mrs Dursley - the nosiest residence of Privet Drive - would be able to see what was about to occur on the street below.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said in a kind, gravelly voice as he sat down on the wall next to the tabby cat.

He turned to smile at the tabby but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses that exactly match the markings that were around the cat eyes. She too was wearing a cloak, a deep forest green one; her black hair, with a few silver streaks, was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled despite her stiff posture.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way to and from the ministry this morning alone."

She sniffed angrily. "Oh yes everyone's celebrating alright," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news," she jerked her head in the directions of the Dursley's dark living room. "I heard it: flocks of owls ... shooting stars. Well they were bound to notice something, what with the ruckus we've been making. Shooting starts down in Kent. I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle, he never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore said gently, "we've had plenty little to celebrate for the past eleven years."

"I know that" she said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads, people are being downright careless. Out on the streets in broad daylight; not even dressed in Muggle clothes. Swapping rumours," she drew a sharp breath and glanced sideways at Dumbledore, as though hoping he was going to tell her something and when he didn't she went on, "a fine thing it would be that on the same day the You-Know-Who has gone, we get found out by the Muggles. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so" he said. "We have much to be thankful for, indeed. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A what?" Professor McGonagall asked with a sharp look at her companion who seemed too ask, or offer, the most stupid, or weirdest, things at the most inappropriate of moments.

"A sherbet lemon; they're a kind of Muggle sweet I've become rather fond of."

"No thank you" she said coldly, "as I saying, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear professor, surely a sensible person like your-self can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name, Voldemort." She flinched but he seemed not to notice, or just decided to ignore it with practised ease. "It all gets very confusing if we say You-Know-Who. I have never seen any reason to be frightened to say Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," she said sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring, "but your different; everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh alright - Voldemort was ever frightened of."

"You flatter me" Dumbledore said calmly "Voldemort has powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too noble and decent to use them," McGonagall said resolutely.

"Its luck its dark; I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Albus, remembering those earmuffs, but otherwise ignored his comment and said "The owls are nothing to the rumours that have been flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day. As neither a cat, nor woman, had she pierced Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was clear that what 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore was however, choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on after a moment, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric Hollows. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are –that they're –dead"

Dumbledore bowed his head.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... oh Albus"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know" he said heavily.

Her voice trembled as she went on "That's not all. They're saying that he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why; or how, but they are saying that when he couldn't kill little Harry Voldemort's powers broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly. "As far as we can tell, yes."

"It's true?" she faltered, "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of Merlin did poor, little Harry survive?"

"We can only guess, we may never know."

She pulled out her lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it – composing himself with the help of calming draught laced lemon drops. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore though, because he put it back in his pocket and said:

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you are here of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." Dumbledore explained solemnly.

"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried professor McGonagall jumping to her feet and pointing to number four, were Mr and Mrs Dursley live. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him, kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. They are atrocious people – the worst sort of guardians. Sweet, little Harry come and live here!" Professor McGonagall exploded at the idea of a child living in a non-magical house with guardians like that. The strength of her distaste came across more on the fact that she lost control of her emotions then her actual words.

"It's the best place for him" said Dumbledore firmly "His aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated McGonagall faintly sitting back down on the wall, no longer able to be angry at the man anymore. "Really Albus, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him; explain to him about our world. He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future. There will be books written about Harry, every child in our world will know his name."

"Exactly" said Dumbledore looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boys head; famous before he can walk and talk. Famous for something he won't remember. Can't you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all of that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said "yes – yes, you're right of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid is bringing him"

"You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this? He's not allowed to do magic, after all."

"I would trust Hagrid with my Life" said Dumbledore adamantly.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall. "But - what's that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down for some sign of a headlight. It swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

Hagrid's height was truly emphasised in comparison to the large motorcycle that he was on. His hands were like the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their lever boots were like baby dolphins. In one of his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets protectively.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore said sounding relieved "At last. And where did you get the motorbike?"

"Borrowed it professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke "I've got him here, sir."

"No problems were there?"

"No sir. House was almost ruined and young Sirius said he wanted to take Harry, but when I mentioned you sir, he handed him other and lent me his bike. Sirius said he wanted to talk with you tonight. I got Harry out all right before the Muggles noticed. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair on his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "he'll have that scar for the rest of his life."

"Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the underground. Well – give him here Hagrid – We'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore carefully took Harry in his arms and turned to the Dursley's house.

"Could I – could I say goodbye to him sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed professor McGonagall "You'll wake the Muggles or young Harry."

"S-s-sorry" sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live w'th Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip of your-self Hagrid or we'll be found." Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the elbow as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, and tucked it inside Harry's blankets, next to his bag. He proceeded to cast spells over Harry: one that brought up and fixed the blood wards; another that let him know if Harry was in danger from any outside influences (not even entertaining the thought that his family would hurt him); one that told him if there were Death Eaters within five miles of the outer property; another to stop the Dursleys from moving out before Harry was of age (he could not move the wards after Harry turned three) and one that stop any Muggles who do not know from seeing Harry's accidently magic. All the wards were connected to a single instrument in his office that would glow in a certain colour depending on which ward was triggered. With that done Dumbledore returned to his companions not knowing that he was dooming Harry to a life of pain.

For a full minute the three of them stood there and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the almost permanent twinkling light that usually shone in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well" said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and I have a meeting with Sirius; he will face Azkaban for betraying his friends." Dumbledore said heavily.

"Yeah, I would have never thought he'd..." said Hagrid in a muffled voice, only now remembering that Sirius was the Potter's Secret Keeper. "Goodnight, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon I expect, Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply unable to speak at that moment in time.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and 12 balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck Harry Potter, my sweet little Grandson." he murmured. "I will send someone to watch over you soon."

He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the envelope and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles... He couldn't know that at that very moment, people were meeting up in secret, holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "to Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived"

Harry slept through to the morning only waking when Petunia opened the door and found him the next morning. While Dudley, who was four years older than Harry, poked and punched him Petunia read the letter. When Vernon came down she informed her husband that the boy had to stay, her sister was dead and that they wouldn't be coming for him until his eleventh birthday. When Vernon demanded to know why the boy had to stay she replied that there was some kind of protection around the house that was linked to her nephew's blood and so therefore her.

Vernon did not like it but he saw the benefits of keeping the child, especially if what was written in the letter was true. He hated magic but he valued the safety of his wife and child.


	3. 3: Introduction to the Family

**Chapter Three: Introduction to the Family**

Vernon Dursley is a big man with so many chins that you can no longer see his neck. His rounded belly hangs out of almost all of his shirts and over his trousers. He has small, beady blue eyes that have sunken back into his face because of the sheer volume of fat he has on his body. His hair is a light, mousy brown that he parts down the middle in a futile attempt to hide his bold patches and he has a matching bushy moustache that he beats into submission.

Vernon is a man all about his appearance and money. He works as a director at Grunnings, a drill manufacturing company, earning around £17,894.40 net pay per year with three months off and only five working days. He brags about the amount of money he earns, not realising that it is in reality below the average pay. Vernon spoils his son - buying him all the latest expensive games and toys. He also has a company car that changes every five years or so. He takes great joy in bragging about the glossy cars he gets, not realising that although they look very professional they were not exactly expensive for a car and cost more money to run and maintain then to buy.

He was also the proud owner of a very volatile temper. He hates anything that does not fit inside his idea of normal. He strives to be normal – the perfect cookie cutter husband - but by trying to outdo and fit in with his neighbours, at the same time, it makes him look foolish in front of those he wishes to impress.

Petunia Dursley is a woman of average height, with a long neck and a bony, horse-like face. Her eyes were a dark blue with flecks of green. She appears to be very skinny because of her thin bone structure. Petunia has a nursing degree but she decided not to go to work, becoming a stay at home wife instead. Petunia, like her husband, values normality above all else; she's a neat and tidy person and anything that does not fit in with her idea of normal will make her react violently - with words before action in most cases. She likes to go out and spend her husband's money so as to better their appearance in the neighbourhood. Despite this she was not a very hard worker and despises having to do any of the chores.

The Dursleys also have a son, Dudley. Dudley was born the 14th April 1986. He is a large child who acts/reacts before he thinks or with very little thought to what might be the consequences of his actions. He does not like reading, writing or studying. He prefers to play on his video games, watch TV or eat junk food. He is spoiled rotten by his parents who will bow down to his wants very rarely telling him no or punishing him for his actions. He bullies the other children in the neighbourhood and those he calls friends are only so because they did not want to be beaten up or enjoy beating up other children due to the feeling of superiority that it gives them. Dudley is also mildly dyslexic but since his parents refuse to acknowledge this fact he does not get the extra support, or the help, that he needs making his aversions to reading and writing more pronounced due to his feelings of inadequacy.

Harry had always been a fast learner and by the time he was left at the Dursley's, Harry had already known how to walk and was speaking in almost complete sentences (he should have only been able to repeat simple words and sounds that he hears spoken by his parents; nothing with more than two syllables). He had also started using the potty most of the time but still needed a dipper especially at night times when all his muscles relax.

The Dursleys noticed Harry's intelligence and the resentment they were already showing him increase. He was forced into the cupboard under the stairs with only the purple blanket and bag he had on him when he was left on the door step. They did not even give him a cot or mattress to sleep on.

Harry was not allowed to speak in the Dursley's presences unless it was to acknowledge an order. If he did speak 'out of turn' in front of one of them he would be hit or locked in the cupboard or food was withheld – sometimes any combination of the three depending on their mood at the time of the 'infraction'.

By the time Harry had been a 'resident' of Number Four Privet Drive for six months he had learnt how to control his bladder since the Dursley's only let him use the toilet three times a day (if they remembered) and Petunia refused to change his nappy. This also meant that Harry had to use the toilet since they refused to buy a potty despite the fact that Harry could barely reach the toilet rim.

When Harry was twenty-eight months old (2years, 4months), Petunia started teaching him how to do the chores around the house because she did not see why she had to continue wasting her precious time with them when the 'freak' could do them for her. She started simple, teaching him how to identify and pull weeds in the garden, scrub the kitchen, dining room and bathroom floors or fold and sort the laundry.

Once Harry was able to accomplish them on his own and without supervision, Petunia started teaching him how to do the other chores around the house until he was doing everything, including cooking. While showing Harry how to cook, Petunia would point at labels and say its name and so Harry started recognising the written word. He was also learning maths since Petunia would take him with her when she went to get the groceries and she would show him the prises and have him add the things up. This was in preparation for when she could send him out to get the groceries on his own.

The first two years Harry was with the Dursley's he mainly faced emotional abuse and neglect; they very rarely hit him until he turned three and a half. This was the age Vernon believed him to be strong enough to handle a fall on beating without dying. The winters were when Harry's physical condition suffered the most because the floor of his cupboard was made of tile, meaning he got cold very quickly. In the summer, when the cupboard got hot and stuffy, he at least had the cold floor at the back of the cupboard (the lowest point of the stairs) because the air vent was under the last step.

They always addressed him as 'freak' or 'boy' or even 'creature.' They never called him by name unless they were in public, which was very rare, and even then they would only call him 'Potter,' since they didn't generally speak loud enough for people to hear unless they were bragging. Petunia liked ranting about his 'good for nothing, drunkard' parents who went and got themselves killed in a car crash. The only reason Harry did not believe what his relatives said about his parents was because he remembered most of his time with his parents since he had eidetic memory (the first four months were very hazy simply because his brain was still developing). At first Harry didn't understand most of the memories in his head, but as he got older, as he learned more and became more mature, he started to understand more.

Because of his excellent memory and high intelligence Harry started teaching himself things beyond what he needed to know for the chores. He snuck into Dudley's second bedroom and stole all the 'young' or 'beginners' reading books that were in there. He also stole the writing equipment, writing books and books that showed you how to write letters or words correctly. The Dursley's had brought them for Dudley three years before but he never used them.

Using the fact that he lived under the stairs to his advantage, Harry removed the backs to eight of the steps. He made it so that he could slide the edge over slightly (there was a two centimetre gab between the stairs and the door) and then pull it out that way; to put it back all he had to do was line the four corners up and slot it in. He dusted the underneath of all the stairs, even those he didn't remove the back of, in the hopes of removing all, or most of, the sawdust and other things that had accumulated over the years.

Inside the backs of the stairs he placed all the writing equipment, all writing books, all the reading books, pillows and healing things he had stolen, bottles of water and long lasting foods, the books from inside the bag his mother had given him (he needed two steps for these despite the fact that each step fit two rows of fourteen books with about four-hundred pages) and in the last step he placed the two bags of money he had found in the bag along with his parents wands and anything else he found that was of value to him. As the years past he ended up needing to remove the backing of more steps as he was able to get his hands on more books.

The books that his parents had left him were about wizarding etiquette, society, law, government and money; the magical creatures and plants of the wizarding world; wizarding history on all magical creatures, the government, politics and wizards/witches; the basics to Transfiguration, Potions, Healing, Charms, Defence, Occlumency, Legilimency, Runes, Warding, Astronomy, Herbology and Arithmancy; middle and advanced books on Potions, Healing, Charms, Runes, Warding, Defence, Occlumency, Legilimency, Herbology, Transfiguration and Arithmancy; information on Hogwarts (including an enchanted map) and the Potter family History.

All the books were hand written by his parents, both of them adding comments and useful tips either in the text itself or in the margins; the only one which wasn't just hand written by his parents was the Potter family History because it was added to by every Lord and Lady Potter since before the Ministry was formed – back in the time of Arthur Pendragon. Only someone with Potter blood could read the Potter Grimor because it held family secrets.

Harry was starting off by reading his parents Diaries (which they had started when they were seven) since his reading level would get better with each year he progressed in his parents journals. Much to Harry's amusement his father's first entry was mostly an adamantly refusal to admit that he was writing in a diary despite the fact that he had addressed the first entry with 'dear diary,' before crossing it out.

While working around the house, which Harry quickly learnt to do silently, Harry would pick up and hide loose change until he could return to the cupboard under the stairs. Whenever he was left unsupervised in the kitchen or he was able to get out of his cupboard late at night Harry would fill another bottle with water or refill one of the ones he already had in his cupboard (Petunia refused to drink tape water so there was always plenty of bottles hanging around). He also made sure that he never ran completely out of food because he never knew when he would be denied his only meal of the day (normally a sandwich or left over vegetables and salad that was boarding on being rotten) or how long they would lock him in the cupboard for. By the time he was four the longest they had locked him in the cupboard for was four days in which they only allowed him a single cup of water and three toilet trips.

On the 2nd of September 1993, a week after Petunia was meant to start her period, she left to see the doctor. She thought she might be pregnant but wanted to make sure. Three hours after she left, she returned. Harry had just served the Dursley's lunch and had started on the washing up when she announced that she was having another child. She was four or five weeks pregnant; meaning that the baby was due in about eight months or thirty two weeks.

Vernon and Petunia were ecstatic to be having another child and not even the morning sickness that Petunia started having the next week stop their happiness. Dudley, who was seven years old, was not as happy about the addition to the family. He did not want a sibling because he believed that he would not get the attention he deserved, or wanted. He thought that they would not give him everything he wanted with someone else demanding their attention.

Petunia and Vernon tried to alleviate some of Dudley's fears and even went to see a child psychologist about it but Dudley's opinion on the matter was unchanged. He, however, did not mention it in front of his parents again because he did not want to go back and see the psychologist. Instead, Dudley complained to his friends and took his anger out on Harry whenever he happened to be outside of the house.

Two weeks after Petunia delivered the news she sent Harry up to the attic with the order to clean and sort it before bringing down all the baby stuff that had been placed up there. Vernon had moved all of Dudley's baby stuff into the attic when he had out grew it unless the things were not saveable or permeable.

It took Harry a good three hours to clean and sort the attic. The things that had been placed in there were not in any sort of order and he was lucky if he found something that was in a box. Because of this he dusted and de-cobwebbed everything before boxing what could be boxed or placing/stacking things neatly in a chronological order across the wide open space. The boxes were labelled with contents and date (the date was a guess unless there was something inside it that told him the date).

Once that was done he started fairing the baby things down: front and back strap on baby carriers, two high chairs, five all-in-one pram sheets, a pram, seven crib sheets (makes it easier to clean the crib), a crib, four thick textured blankets, two bathing towels, two washcloths, six soft cotton cloths, a bowl for 'topping and tailing', a changing mat and a changing table. Harry was then order to clean or wash everything.

The double bed from the guest room, which they were turning into a nursery, was dismantled and placed in the loft. Since the mattress was too big to fit in the loft (couldn't get it up even if he folded it) Harry had to sort and clean Dudley's second bedroom. Anything that could still be used was placed in the loft (or Harry stole it if it was a book or a useful item), if it was broken beyond repair Harry took it to the scrap yard. Once the room was cleaned out of everything even the bed that Dudley used to sleep on when he was four (he out grew it before it broke under his weight) Harry was able to place the mattress in there. The only other thing in the room was the mattress from Dudley's old bed.

Petunia went to the library and borrowed book after book on looking after a child despite the fact that she had already raised one of her own. Harry used the opportunity to learn something new and would read the books at night when she had gone to bed. Harry found the books on looking after a child interesting and informative and even spent a bit more time on his parent's journals so he could get to the point where they were writing about looking after him and how they did it (it also included what not to do).

He wasn't sure why but Harry felt like he needed to know this information. That the child growing inside Petunia would become very important to him. Harry didn't understand these feelings – surely the Dursley's would spoil the new addition to their family, like they did with Dudley?

From the day of Petunia's announcement Vernon got a lot more vicious and harsher in his punishments. He started using his belt, whips, water, fire, alcohol and knives. Because of this Harry was forced to take more healing things more regularly but it was not noticed since Petunia started using it more often and buying tonnes of things just in case her new baby got hurt or she or Dudley got a cut; anything small was immediately pounced on by Petunia. Harry would also steal bottles of alcohol from Vernon, preferably Vodka, because he used it as an antiseptic despite the pain it causes when it comes into contact with his skin; luckily Vernon drank and used so much of it that he didn't notice.

As well as learning normal healing Harry delved into his magical books. Focussing mostly on charms and healing spells since he could not steal enough medical supplies from his relatives without getting caught. Also household medical packs were not extensive enough to heal some of his injuries.

When Petunia was three months along they found out it was a girl so Harry was forced to paint the room a creamy pink that was nearly badge, with a dark purple waved type pattern near the top. Luckily, Petunia thought that the fluffy white carpet was fine for a baby. Once the room was dry they had him place all the things from the loft in the room.

Petunia then started writing lists and sending him out to get the baby things. Harry was ordered to buy: throw away liners with washable cotton nappies as well as a single pack of three reusable ones since it was cheaper than just buying disposables (£1 for a pack of fifty liners which was the only thing that they had to keep on buying), five all-in-one baby onesies with fastenings, five vests with fastenings, three cardigans/indoor jackets, one outdoor jacket, a sunhat and a warm hat (Petunia told him to get the medium cloths since babies grow fast).

The only things that the Dursleys went out and brought themselves was a mattress for the baby's crib (the old mattress springs were broken) and a small bed with mattress and quilts that the baby would only be able to use until it was at least year old. They brought it because it was on sale and they didn't want to be spending hundreds of pounds on a bed when they could be buying their daughter other things like toys. The bed was something that the baby could use from the time it was one till it was five. If they believed she would fall out of the bed during the night they could also add removable bars to the bed. Since she would not be using the bed and quilt yet they were stored in Dudley's second bedroom.

When Petunia was four months along Harry couldn't stand the anticipating atmosphere and her hormones any longer so he disappeared to the library where he was able to secure a two hour job. He sorted and catalogued the books for the librarian who was starting to get on in her years. He earned five pounds a day. Even though he was out of the house for two, sometimes three hours if he decides to read a book at the library instead of taking it home, Harry still did the same amount of chores he had been doing before and normally completed them by the time Vernon got home at 6 o'clock.

On the 16th May 1994, as the sun was rising, Petunia Dursley went into labour. Harry grabbed the bag he had been ordered to pack the month before and placed it into the back seat of the car. He then walked to Mrs Figg's were he would be staying until Petunia and Vernon got back from the hospital with his little cousin. Dudley was staying with his aunt Marge who was staying at the hotel ten minutes away from the house; he had been with her since she arrived just in case Petunia went into labour (like she did) before he was at school. Marge was no longer able to sleep in the house because they did not have the room so they had found a hotel for her that allowed pets. Marge had come down a week before and would be staying for a month after the birth of the youngest Dursley.

Petunia was in labour for ten hours before giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, Daisy Rosaline Dursley. Marge begrudgingly called Mrs Figg to let her know that the Dursley would be back from the hospital two weeks later after they were sure that there was nothing wrong with Daisy and Petunia recovered her strength.

In the picture Marge brought down to show the neighbours Harry saw that Daisy had Petunia's brown hair but it appeared to have red streaks running through it. Since the picture was taken a week after her birth the sharp blue of her eyes, inherited from her grandfather on her mother's side, was starting to show although most of her eye was still the natural soft blue that all babies have.

The day that Petunia and Vernon were coming home with Daisy, Marge had Harry put up banners and make their favourite dinner – homemade burgers with greasy and salty chips and cheese. The atmosphere between Dudley and his parents was a bit tense since he had not accepted the fact that he was stuck with having a baby sister. He was also entering the stage were all girls have cuties and so his anger and distance towards Daisy was greater than it would have been had Daisy been a boy.

In the first month Harry saw a side of Petunia and Vernon that he had never seen before. They had no problem getting up in the middle of the night to answer the cries of their daughter; they smiled, laughed and played with her almost constantly. For the first time Harry saw the gently loving side of the Dursleys instead of the angry and neglectful side he is faced with or the worshipping side they showed Dudley.

Daisy's hair started growing out and becoming thicker, the red highlights becoming more pronounced much to Petunia's consternation. She did not want her baby to have any resemblance to her dead freak of a sister. Daisy had started to lift and turn her head to follow any movement and she always turned her head towards Petunia and Harry when they enter the room even if the other was in the room.

Petunia and Vernon attempted to keep Harry away from Daisy as much as they could by giving him more chores to do. If Daisy was in the living room they would give him something to do in the kitchen or garden; if Daisy was upstairs Harry was downstairs. The only time they allowed him near Daisy was when she started crying and they could not get her to be quite after half an hour. When that happened he would do a chore in the same room with her and she would fall silent her eyes watching his efficient, silent and calm movement instead of the panicky, annoyed or angry movements of her parents.

Late at night after Petunia and Vernon had gone to bed Harry would use the Alohomora charm (learnt from the charms book which he had finished reading after having finished his parents journals) to unlock the cupboard and go up the stairs to visit her. Sometimes Daisy was awake so Harry would talk to her, telling stories or humming quietly until she fell asleep. If Daisy was already asleep he would just spent a short amount of time watching her.

When Daisy was four months old she started too string vows together or repeat constants. She was on the way to speaking but you could not make out what she was saying – it was just baby babble. She was also able to roll onto her front or back but had not yet got the grasp of rolling all the way round. She also enjoyed pulling her feet towards her mouth or fiddling with her toes.

It was also at this point in her life that Daisy started to show signs of magic. The Dursley's tried to ignore it at first, blaming Harry for the 'freekishness'. However when she started to do things when Harry was not around to blame Vernon stopped interacting with her. By the time Daisy was five months Petunia stopped breast feeding her and just fed her milk formula despite the fact that she should have been breast fed for another month. Quite often they would just leave Daisy to her own devices in her room unless she was crying. Because of this Harry started slipping away from his family to play and occupy Daisy whenever he could around the chores, school and his job.

Four months after Daisy was born, when she started showing magic, Harry was allowed to start attending Primary school. He was a quite child who proffered to draw or read rather than take part in any of the group games. It did not help that Dudley, who was eight, scared of all the children during break times so he could not speak to them even if he made an attempt to. The teachers mainly ignored him because the Dursley's had been feeding the neighbourhood a story about him being mentally retarded and a compulsive liar.

While at school Harry spent his time in lessons, the music room or the library. Since the Surry library was next to the primary school, with the local public high school, Stonwall, across the road they both had access to it during the school breaks. Harry took advantage of this and earned £1 every break on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays by helping the high school students, and a few primary students find books or putting returned books away. When he wasn't working Harry spent his time in the library reading or talking to some of the college and university students/professors that frequented the library. This meant that he progressed quickly through the primary school material he did not already know and started on high school material with swift ease.

Harry spent half of his lunch times in the music room as well as a hand full of his breaks just playing instruments or learning to read music. The music teacher would sometimes come in and listen to him play the piano, violin or guitar but she mainly left him to it since he didn't appear to need the instructions and the teacher had plausible deniability encase the Dursley's asked why his music grade was so high (music and art was the only grades that he didn't dumb down on because they did not go against the stigma that the Dursleys were portraying about him. Also the weekly reports sent to the Dursley's during the school year were not something he could hide since they were sent along beside Dudley's and the Dursley's do not care if he excels in art and music. Luckily he did not have hide how good he was in his other lessons in the end of school tests because he could hide those results from the Dursley's (they were sent home separately by teach student and the Dursley's never asked to see it)).


	4. 4: Learning

**Chapter Four: Learning**

Petunia and Vernon started talking in harsh tones to each other as they continued spending minimal time with their daughter, never taking her outside unless Petunia went to buy more formulae or other necessities .Vernon took more hours at work and would take Dudley out for a day on the weekend so as to get away from the house – and more importantly away from Daisy.

Everything finally changed on the 7th February 1994. Harry had just come back from his shift at the library collecting another ten books to read at the same time and instead of finding his usual chore list on the fridge Harry found his Aunt standing in the kitchen. Her eyes, like they had been for the last month, were slightly blood shot from crying and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep that Daisy was causing because of her crying – demanding attention when Harry was unable to go up and see her.

"Take all your things and put them up in the nursery, then wait for me." Petunia ordered sharply when Harry looked at her curiously.

Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion but went to his cupboard and grabbed the bag his mother had given him and started placing everything from the stairs inside of it. Once the bag had everything in he grabbed it and his school bag, which was loaded down with all the books he had gotten, and went up to the nursery. It only took him one trip.

Daisy was sleeping peacefully in her crib as Harry placed the duffle bags in the only empty corner of the room. Five minutes later Petunia came up the stairs and entered the room with an angry frown on her face. Harry didn't understand what was happening but he had a bad feeling about it.

Eventually, Petunia turned to him and said, "This is all because of you, it is your fault. We knew, we knew when we took you in you were an abnormal little freak. We knew it would be dangerous for Dudley to be around such a bizarre and abnormal creature such as you ... but we never imagined ... never thought ..." Petunia paused as she sniffed loudly, tears falling down her cheeks she continued saying, "It is your fault. Daisy is a freak just like you, so ... so now she's your responsibility."

Harry jerked back in shock as though he'd been slapped, "What?" he knew that they had been distancing themselves from Daisy but for them to completely abandon her onto him...

"You will take care of her, you will feed her, you will change her, and you will pay for her food, her dippers and other necessities." Petunia said, breaking Harry from his thoughts that were speeding rapidly towards denial.

"But how can I take care of her? I've got to go to school and do the chores. The small job I have doesn't let me earn enough to pay for everything. I don't know anything about looking after babies, how am I supposed to adequately look after her?" Harry asked shocked and worried for the little ones health.

Petunia turned to him and gave him a dark look of loathing and absolute hatred. "That's your problem, not ours; not anymore" she spat at him.

"Will you at least let me have three or four hours a day after school and five hours on a Saturday so that I can earn money?" Harry asked resigned.

Petunia's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "No more than four hours on a week day and you won't be working on a Sunday; your chore list must be complete." Petunia told him.

"It will be." Harry promised.

She turned then, slamming the door behind her waking Daisy up in the process. Harry swallowed hard, suppressing his emotions for the time being and walked over to Daisy; he bent down and carefully, putting one hand behind her head and the other under her back, lifted Daisy up and started rocking her back and forth, resting her against his chest. It was slightly awkward at first since he had not picked Daisy up before but he knew he would have to get used to it sooner rather than later. As he paced the floor he sang in hope of calming both Daisy and himself:

*Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)*_

It took nearly ten minutes to calm her and two repeats of the song but Daisy finally went back to sleep. As he laid her back in her crib Harry hoped she would sleep for a little while; he still had things he needed to do before Vernon got home. But he knew that even if she slept for three hours he would still have to figure out what to do next.

The first thing Harry did was go too Dudley's old second bedroom and get the single sized mattress that was in there from Dudley's old bed. He dragged it into Daisy's, and now his, room and placed it in the corner where he had placed his bags. He then got the note book Petunia had left in the room and went about sorting the room and writing down any essentials that Daisy was lacking in. Luckily she only needed some nappy powder.

Once that was dealt with he went down the stairs and started the Dursley's dinner – pork, onions, mushrooms, pasta and a garlic and cheese source. Once it was all prepared and cooking slowly (the source would be warmed through five minutes before serving) Harry checked to see how much milk formula was left. There was probably enough for a week and a half and since she should start eating solid foods soon Harry decided he would only buy a very small tube of the formula and start buying her blended/mashed food which he could slowly weasel her onto.

With that decided he went upstairs and wrote it inside the note book before checking on Daisy. One he was sure she was still sound asleep he went into Dudley's room (he was down stairs) and started cleaning. If he found any change or notes lying around Harry picked it up and hid it inside the small pocket he had sown into his trousers. He also picked up a few books and brought them into Daisy's room and hid them in his bottomless bag.

Half way through cleaning the room Vernon came home, he was half an hour early so Harry did not panic. He did, however, slip down stairs to check on the food before going back to finish Dudley's room. After Harry finished cleaning Dudley's room he was putting the cloth and spray away when Daisy started to wail. As he opened the door to their room Vernon shouted from down the stairs:

"Boy, you keep her quite! You don't want me to come up there and do it for you!"

Harry walked over to Daisy muttering "You could have waited a least a minute before shouting you buffoon." He entered the room giving Daisy a soft smile as thoughts ran around in his head: 'She's probably hungry and/or needs a change, at the least.'

He carefully picked her up as he had done before and moved her to his hip so that he could hold her more securely as he walked to the other side of the room. He was scared he would accidently drop or hurt her – he was only five after all. As he placed one hand under her bottom to lift her, Harry felt that Daisy's nappy was wet. Once he made it to the changing table Harry placed Daisy down and opened her little pink onesie and placed it to one side after carefully removing her limbs from it. Then he unfastened the diaper, holding her legs up slightly to make it easier, only to find that Daisy hadn't quite finished yet. She ended up peeing on the changing table.

Once she had finished Harry picked her up and secured her on his hip with one arm, not caring about ruining his shirt, before using the other to remove the sheet on the table and bundle it up. He then got a clean one out and placed it over the table before gently placing Daisy back down. Lifting her feet in the air Harry grabbed the soft baby wet wipes and started to clean Daisy's bottom and genitals.

When she was clean, he patted her dry before placing her in a new nappy. Keeping a close eye on her Harry removed the cover of the old nappy, rolled it up and placed it next to the changing mat's sheet. He then went to her draws and grabbed a new onesies, this one yellow with purple dots. Once she was changed he brought her other to her play mat which had soft cuddly toys and pillows. The harder toys were in a chest against a wall.

With Daisy distracted for the moment he went and brought the dirty covers to the bin outside and placed the changing sheet in the washing machine along with some towels. With that done he went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. He warmed it under the hot water and tested it against his wrist before bring it up to Daisy – ignoring the hate filled glares he was getting from Vernon and Petunia in the living room.

Placing the bottle on the table he picked the whimpering baby up and pulled her close to his chest. He made sure her neck was resting in the joint of his elbow and her head was supported. He then grabbed the bottle and carefully sat down.

The moment Harry put the bottle to her mouth Daisy clamped her mouth around it and started to suck. About half way through the bottle she stopped so Harry wiggled it slightly and she started sucking again. He had to do this a few times before the bottle was empty. Harry put her over his shoulder and carefully patted her back for the next few minutes before she finally burped. A moment later Harry felt something wet leaking onto his shirt, he carefully pulled Daisy back and saw a large glop of milky spit on his shirt.

He didn't really care, like all of his shirts and other cloths they used to belong to Dudley and was at least three sizes too big and an ugly burnt orange with holes along the hems. He gently placed Daisy in his lap supporting her slightly with one hand, she was able to mostly sit on her own, and grabbed the pack of baby wipes again. He gently wiped her mouth and chin before placing her down in the cushions and toys again.

Getting up he removed his shirt, wincing slightly at the pull he felt on some of the cuts that were starting to scab other. Harry looked down at his chest and saw the few scars, burn scars, scabs, and fading bruises that were there. He knew his back was in a similar state but with more scars from the belt. Harry was so skinny you could see all of his ribs and hip bones as well as every vertebra on his spinal cord. The only meat on him was the few muscles he was starting to develop from the work he was doing around the house.

Sighing Harry went into the bathroom which was across the corridor. He placed the shirt in the wash basket, tissue in the bin and then washed his hands. He also took the opportunity to wash some of the cuts on his body before going back to his and Daisy's room and putting on a new shirt.


	5. 5: Pains and Responsibility

**Chapter Five: Pains and Responsibility**

The first few weeks were very hard on Harry, he felt very bad about leaving Daisy alone for five hours while he was at school. Once he was finished school Harry would run the half mile home and feed Daisy before grabbing the bag he had packed (a go-bag) and taking Daisy to the library. He would let her play/sleep in the child section where he could see her no matter where he was in the library or he would carry her using the front strap on baby carrier. When he could Harry would sneak out at lunch time to visit and look after Daisy.

Visiting Daisy at lunch time became easier after a week and a half because he accidently apparated there. Once he had done it once Harry remembered the feeling and his thoughts at the time to allow him to do it again; he also looked up the theory of it in one of the books his parents gave him that mentions wizarding transportation. This meant that he knew the theory which helped him to understand what he must focus on.

The librarian had no objections to him bringing Daisy with him to the library nor did she see a problem with him working an extra hour for another two ponds. She was thinking of taking on a full time assistant but with Harry taken more hours – the hours of the day when the library was most used – meant that she would not have to do so for another few years (Harry couldn't continue working there if he wanted to go to a boarding school, college or university).

To explain why he was looking after Daisy Harry just said it was so Petunia could get some rest and spend time with Dudley because he was starting to feel isolated from her and she was on the verge of collapsing because of exhaustion. It also gave a reason for Harry to bond with his little cousin. When Harry told Petunia that was the excuse he was using she was not too pleased and Vernon beat him but they both understood that they needed a reason; especially since Harry would be seen with Daisy a lot after school was over.

During the Christmas holidays that started on the 2nd of December Harry spent most of his time with Daisy. He got in the routine of doing his chores with Daisy either strapped to his front/back or playing next to him. If he was outside Harry made sure that Daisy was bundled up warmly even if he had to sacrifices his own warmth to do so; her immune system was weaker and he was used to being cold. If Daisy was ill Harry would be more out of his depth then he was already, so he bundled her up in his only sweeter and her jumper if he deemed it to cold outside for just her winter cloths to keep her warm.

Because of his lack of money Harry could only buy the things that Daisy really needed like food, milk, and cloths (although he tried to by one size too big so she could grow into them especially while she was growing so quickly). He would take books out of the library and read to her or play with the toys and things that the Dursleys already brought her. Once she no longer needed or played with something, or she out grew her cloths Harry would go the child's charity shop, 'Once Upon A Child' and sell them those things. He would normally end up buying Daisy's things from there as well since it was cheaper and the things were still of decent quality. On the odd occasion he would also spend a little bit of money on himself at the shop since they sell things for children fifteen and under.

For the first month or so Daisy would cry for Petunia and since she never came Daisy became sad and Harry tried his best to cheer her up. He knew how hard she would take it since Petunia was her primary caretaker and all mother/daughters share a special bound especially after the first two months because there had been time for the attachment to form. Eventually Daisy stopped crying for Petunia and was content with just Harry looking after her, although Harry wished he could give her a motherly figure. In the hopes of finding out the effects of abandonment – which was what Petunia and Vernon did – Harry started reading psychology books.

When Harry returned to school after the Christmas break he made sure to Apparated back every break and lunch time. He only spent three minutes with Daisy during the breaks because his absence would have been noticed and he needed the money he earned but he was able to spend forty five minutes with her during his lunch breaks three times a week and ten minutes on the other days (the lunch break was sixty minutes so he had fifteen minutes in the music room). This alleviated some of his concerns about Daisy but Harry started studying more of the books on magic late at night to see if he could find anything that could help him.

Vernon never raised his hand to Daisy instead he punished Harry if Daisy did magic while he or his wife was around. He would also punish Harry if Daisy cried during the night and woke him up. There was nothing Harry could do but he was glade that the man didn't dare touch Daisy who was so young and innocent (Harry no longer counted himself as innocent although he knew that most people would class him as such).

Harry new that he should be taking care of himself but sometimes he would sacrifices his food for Daisy because she was younger then him and used to being fed probably. She needed the food and cloths more than he did. However because he was earning a decent amount of money Harry would be able to buy the odd nutritious food for himself which combined with the fact that he still stole food from the Dursleys and they could no longer lock him up meant he was doing better food wise then he had been before Daisy.

Knowing that he had to find a way out of the Dursley's, Harry started to build a case for child services. He document his and Daisy's day, including his work hours, his pay, how much he and Daisy ate, what the Dursley's gave them (Harry was still getting Dudley's hand me down cloths) and what he got himself (including food and how much everything costs), the chores he did and how long it takes him; he wrote in detail about the beatings and then he also started drawing pictures of some of his injuries. To make sure that he had not mist anything Harry also included everything from the very first day he spent with the Dursley's.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to give the report to child services or the police. If it did get to the authorities he wasn't sure how much good it was going to do because the report that the librarian and the concerned collage/university students/professors had filled in never made it very far. It was like no one could read or act on the report given.

Despite this fact, writing everything methodically was therapeutic and helped him put his thoughts in order. At the moment, it was a just encase option because he didn't think child services would allow him to stay with Daisy – she also had a greater chance of being adopted.

Just before the summer holidays of Harry's first year, he came across some runes and charms that would help him look after Daisy. Using a necklace that his mother left him (her grandmother gave it to her but after she gave birth to Harry she stopped wearing it. In hope that Harry would give it to his own daughter/granddaughter, she placed it into the bag); Harry inscribed the runes on the back and cast the charms on it. The necklace had a direct link to a chain that the librarian had gifted Harry. It monitored her physical health; let him know her emotions if he focused on it, told him her location at any moment in time no matter the wards that she may be under. There was a trigger spell linked with the location spell that could allow Harry to Apparated to Daisy's side or Portkey Daisy to Harry's depending on the wards around her. It had also been charmed so that only himself, her and someone she gives direct promotion too could remove it

Harry's sixth birthday was both one of his better birthdays and one of his worst. Vernon had come home late and was drunk. Petunia had taken Dudley and one of his friends out to see a movie and weren't home. Harry heard Vernon come home and how uneven his footsteps were. This had happened a couple of times before and Harry was always beaten for some none existent reason. Because of this he kissed a sleeping Daisy on the forehead, and went out into the hall and stopped his uncle before he could enter their bedroom.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him forcefully down the stairs and into his office which was next to the living room. He threw Harry to the floor then went to the curtain and drew them viciously. Harry got onto his knees on the flag stone floor and waited for Vernon's order.

"Take all your clothes off, Boy; I don't want to get them dirtied with your freakish blood." Vernon grunted as he wobbled over to the cupboard that held a whip.

Harry stood so he could remove his cloths and place them by the door. He felt vulnerable without his trousers but knew better then to protest. Once he was back in his kneeling position Vernon walked around him before bringing the whip down with a crack. Harry didn't make a single nose as he felt the familiar pain of the whip tearing away at his skin and muscle. Instead he just bowed his head and focused on his hands which were clasped tightly in his lap.

Vernon continued to hit Harry with the whip for the next half hour too forty minutes before he stopped, panting for breath. He unsteadily went back to the cabinet and placed the bloodied whip away before going to the one next to it and pouring himself another glass of whisky. Harry watched his every movement through his eyelashes, not daring to move a muscle as he felt his blood pooling around him.

Vernon turned the black leaver chair in front of the desk around so it was facing Harry before sitting down, his glass still in hand. Using his left hand Vernon unzipped his trousers and pulled his member out. Harry's eyes widened slightly and his stomach sank.

"Come here Boy," Vernon sneered pointed between him legs.

Only slightly unsteady legs Harry did as he was ordered. His back throbbed with pain with each movement but Harry ignored it with practised ease as he knelt before his uncle. Vernon took a sipped of his whisky before he spoke again.

"Take it into your mouth boy." Vernon said with lust. Harry shook his head slightly. "Now." Vernon ordered hitting Harry hard across the face.

Shakily Harry did as he was ordered and took his cock into his mouth. Tears started to gather in his eyes but Harry refused to let them fall. He had not cried since his first beating and he would not give his uncle the pleasure of making him cry now.

"Suck it," Vernon ordered before drowning the last of his whisky.

Thinking of anything but what he was being forced to do Harry started to suck Vernon's cock. As he started to harden Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and forced his cock further into his throat making Harry chock. Not seeming to care about the fact his nephew could no longer breath Vernon started thrusting in his mouth as he came close to his climax. Finally, as Harry was starting to see black spots, he came forcing Harry to swallow his semen.

Vernon pushed Harry to the floor where he lay coughing, and trying to take in lung falls of air at the same time. Vernon ignored his plight and got of the chair before pushing Harry onto his back. Harry was too weak to do anything as Vernon saddled his waist. His bulk nearly breaking Harry's hip bones but his magic surged forward to reinforce them. Harry's mind started to detach from the situation as Vernon's hands rubbed across his body and his lips pressed brutally against Harry pale soft skin in a bruising kiss.

Thirty or so minutes that felt like a life time to Harry slowly ticked by until Vernon's erection became too much for him to ignore. He once more forced Harry to take him into his mouth before he ordered Harry to get out of his sight. Without missing a beat Harry pulled on his trousers then silently slid up the stairs and into his and Daisy's room where the one year old was starting to wake up.

Harry silently went over, blinking back his tears, and kissed her on the forehead again to let her know he would be back in a second before grabbing a shirt and trousers. He went into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Once he was finished he used the sink to wash his body down. Once as clean he as he could get Harry patted himself dry and put on his cloths.

He returned to find Daisy blinking up at him with a bright smile on her face. As he bent down to pick her up Daisy reached up to hold on and said:

"Dadda."

A smiled blossomed on Harry's faces as he picked her up and spun her round, the last hour forced to a dark corner of his mind for the time being. She squealed in joy as Harry congratulated her on her first word.

His chest swelled with pride for her and love at being acknowledge as her 'Dadda.' He knew that he would have to teach her to call him something else, especially in public, but it would be alright for now while she was still learning how to speak.


	6. 6: The Journey (part 1)

**Chapter Six: The Journey (part 1)**

When Harry started his second year at primary school he was able to drop Daisy of at the free preschool that was around the corner. The first time he had to drop her off, on the 6th of September (four days after he went back), she refused to let go of him and kept repeating:

"Wolf, no, no."

Harry had spent the last month teaching her to call him 'Wolf' as opposed to 'dadda' until she was old enough to understand she could not call him that in public. This meant that she knew only four words, 'Wolf,' 'no,' 'yes' and 'Dadda.' To achieve his goal Harry would tell Daisy stories.

***Flashback***

It was a few nights after Daisy had called Harry 'Dadda' and he was sat in the corner of the room on his bed. Daisy lay against his chest as they did every night.

"There was once, long ago, to twin brothers born: they were called Romulus and Remus. Their mother and grandfather had been taken from the throne by their uncle. The twin's uncle did not wish to see Romulus or Remus take the throne from him, so one night he sent two men to take the children from their parents. They placed them in the River Tiber, when the water was high in the hopes that they would be drowned.

However, the Gods were in their favour for the two boys were carried gently across the surface of the river until they were caught in a bunch of weeds. They began to cry for their mother and father but they were too far away to be heard. But a young she-wolf, who had just born cubs of her own, heard the cries and took the children in as her own.

The boys grew strong under the care of the she-wolf until a farmer saw them and he took them in as their own. The boys, Romulus and Remus, however, never forgot what they were taught by the wolf and that they survived because of her. [*1]" Harry spoke softly as he gently rocked Daisy to sleep.

The story of Romulus and Remus was the first of many that he would tell her. He had chosen the wolf because that was who he identified with: protective, fierce, pack mentality, loners and powerful. As the weeks passed he would tell her storied such as 'Julie of the wolves', 'Wild Bother', 'Wolfie' and the beginning of 'Jungle Book'. All storied were the wolves was protector, companion, friend or guardian.

***End of Flash Back***

The kind lady in charge of the preschool smiled softly when she saw how attached Daisy was too him and he too her. It took Harry three minutes to convince her he would be back to pick her up when school was over and the 'nice lady' would look after her until then.

The year continued in a similar pattern to their last few months together but Harry was able to go out for a run everyone morning, Daisy strapped to his back/front, before he returned to the Dursley's and got them both ready for the day. Dropping Daisy of got easier but she was always eager to see him at the end of the day.

Because of his skill on musical instruments such as the violin, piano and guitar he started to carve a violin using the pocket knife his father had left him (much to his mother's disapproval). He found the wood in the forest next to the old park that very few people visited and got the strings and bow from the schools storage. The carving of his violin gave him something to focus on when he was blocking out everything around him.

Vernon continued to molest Harry and after eight months he also started to rape him. Harry new what his uncle was doing was wrong but when he tried to contact social services and the abuse hot line nothing happened. The report would be filled and sometimes someone would come and visit; nothing ever came of it though.

He couldn't leave Daisy, nor could he take her to the streets with him so he used Occlumency to stop his emotions from over whelming him as he dealt with everything; writing it down in his account book helped him, so did writing songs if it got to be a bit too much. These were ways of expressing his emotion without going to anyone and talking.

Harry refused to let Vernon in the same room as Daisy willingly, especially when he wasn't with her. Whenever Vernon 'punished' him, Harry tried to keep Daisy in a different room. Although sometimes it wasn't possible to keep them in separate rooms. When this happened Harry would use his magic to push Daisy into the closet or under the bed – surrounding her in a silencing charm that he modified so that she was hearing one of his songs or her favourite song from the radio that he would sometimes play when the Dursley's weren't in the house. Several times Vernon tried to harm Daisy but Harry physically got between them and shielded Daisy with his body and magic.

For some reason whenever he tried to use magic against Vernon or Dudley it didn't work – some kind of shield would appear around them that only Harry could see. The only time that the shield did not activate was when Harry used his magic was when he threw Vernon across the room before he could hurt Daisy. This got Harry one of his worst beatings but he was unable to defend himself again. The magic that surround Vernon or Dudley when Harry tried to attack them felt similar to the magic that was around the house – a ward. However, one aspect was fixed solely one Harry, whenever he or Daisy used magic in the house it got stronger. The rest of the ward was twisted, and the longer it stayed in place the worse it became. Harry believed that it was because of this ward that he couldn't attack the Dursleys nor did any of the child abuse cases make it far up the chain before being disbanded (if it wasn't the influence of Vernon that is).

When Harry turned seven he found a book on Marshal Arts and so started to teach himself self-defence; he knew that when he finally entered the wizarding world he would be a target and, if they ever discovered her, Daisy would become one as well. He wanted to be able to protect her and return to her if he was ever attacked. In the two years between taking Daisy in and beginning to learn Marshal Arts, the muscles that he had started to develop became more defined and it allowed him to do the Marshal Arts training easier and continue picking Daisy up easily, although she was the right weight and height for someone her age and he was underweight and too small making her a head shorter then himself.

It was three days before Harry's ninth birthday when Vernon took Petunia and Dudley (who was twelve) on holiday to Paris. Vernon told Harry that he was not to let Daisy be seen by anyone in the neighbourhood. However, Harry was allowed to be seen since he was under the 'care' of Mrs Figg, the old widowed lady with too many cats. This was technically true since Harry had gotten into the habit of helping the old lady out in the morning and afternoon before he returned to the Dursley. Only Mrs Figg new that Daisy was staying with Harry but she knew that Harry could, and would, look after them both without any help. If he did need help she made it clear that he was to go to her which he had done a few times.

Harry decided to use the unexpected time free of the Dursley's to his advantage. He had decided to go to Diagon Ally and visit the goblins at Gringotts – a little magical adventure for Daisy who was four, nearly five, years old.

The day after the Dursley's left Harry woke at his normal time of four thirty but instead of going for a run, he showered and got changed in the second hand clothes he had brought for himself. They were a bit big around the waist but they mostly fit him (he only wore Dudley's hand me downs when he knew he was going to get dirty). Once he was changed, Harry helped Daisy get ready for the day. She could get changed by herself but needed help with her shoes because they were laced; he also brushed and platted her hair which fell to just below her shoulders.

Making sure he had the magically expanding bag which he had packed the day before, he picked Daisy up (despite the small height difference, Daisy liked being picked up and carried around) and then closed his eyes and focused on the ally next to where the Leakey Cauldron was. He had Apparated himself there a few times to make sure he could travel that distance easily and so he knew what the alley looked like; he had used the description and coordinates his parents had written in their journals the first time he went to the alley. When he appeared in the empty side ally Harry smiled – he had done it.

Holding Daisy tight against his hip, despite the fact that it would be easier to give her a piggy back, Harry moved out of the ally and headed towards the Leakey Cauldron which was a grubby little pub. The non-magicals on the street ignored it because of the powerful Muggle-repellent charm that had been cast on it. Harry slipped inside and moved soundlessly to the bar where Tom the bar keeper was stood cleaning a mug. Tom, just like his mother described, was an old man with a bold head and kind brown eyes, although he was showing a few more signs of aging now then he had done eleven years ago.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry said softly when he got to the counter, making sure his scar was hidden behind his long black hair. He didn't want to be identified as Harry Potter, especially when he was with Daisy.

"What can I do for you laddie?" he asked when he looked down and spotted him.

"I was wondering if you could let us through to the Alley. My mum sent me ahead with my sister and we're meant to meet my dad at the book shop, Florence and Bolts." Harry asked shyly ducking his head slightly to stop anyone from spotting identifying features.

"Of course, follow me." Tom came from around the bar and motioned to the back room.

They were in a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Harry held Daisy slightly closer to his side, protectively, as Tom drew his wand. He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a eight foot man. An archway that led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Harry hid his amazement at the sight before him and quietly thanked Tom before he stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. Daisy wiggled to get down as she took in the noise of the happy crowds around them.

"When we get into Gringotts," Harry promised, not liking the idea of her walking beside him because it would be easier for someone to snatch her.

She pouted but settled back on to his hip. The crowds were quite small, very few people out and about at that time in the morning. This was both a good thing and a bad thing; easier to blend into a larger crowd but he was not comfortable with large gatherings of people when he's with Daisy because it would be harder to get away or to fight back.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. 'Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible,' said a sign hanging over them. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as he slowly walked up the street taking in everything and everyone as he walked. He also spoke softly to Daisy who kept asking about the 'funny' things that they passed.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying 'Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.' Harry had to fight of a strong pull to enter the shop but made a promise to himself, and Daisy, that they would return when he could look after a pet without the risk of Vernon killing it.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that could have been scales; windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, broomsticks… Nothing seemed to have been given a semblance of order.

Harry finally reached the place he was looking for - Gringotts. It was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a pair of heavily armoured goblins. The goblins were about the same height, if not a bit taller, than Harry which placed them at around 3'6. They had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.

Harry gently placed Daisy on her feet as they reached the top of the stairs. He clasped her hand in his own to make sure she did not run of on her own and they walked in. The goblins bowed as they walked passed and Harry returned it making sure to make his bow that of equals and yet showed respect (he had read about the different types of bows in the books his parents had given him). Daisy tried to imitate Harry but she was unstable and not sure what to do – she was young enough for this not to be offensive; the only reason it would have been offensive for Harry not to bow, despite being under the age of 11, was because he was acting guardian to Daisy and so was responsible enough to be classed as an adult. Harry ignored the fact that the goblin's eyes had widened slightly in shock and there was also a spark of amusement in their depths at Daisy's actions

The next set of doors they came to were silver with words engraved upon them in an elegant script. Around the edge of the door Harry noticed a configuration of runes that appeared to be part of the design if you weren't looking close enough.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked gazing at the words curiously as she did not understand everything that was written on the door.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there. [*Poem from HPSS]"

Harry recited softly before, he once more, bowed to the new set of goblins and passed through the silver doors.

They were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were around twenty five doors leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were standing guard in front of these.

"Don't stare my little one," Harry said softly as he noticed that Daisy hadn't taken her eyes off one of the nearby goblins who was weighing the wait of an emerald.

Harry moved silently and gracefully across the floor and to a free goblin that did not have anyone on either side; Daisy was easily able to keep pace with him since Harry had walked slowly to allow for her slightly shorter strides. It was relatively easy to find their preferred teller since there were very few people in the bank this early in the morning on a Monday.

"How may I help you?" the goblin grunted without looking up from the ledger he was writing in.

"I would like to speak with the Potter Account Manager at his earliest convenience, please." Harry spoke in his normal soft voice.

"And why would a kid like you want to talk with Master Sharptooth?" the Goblin asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'm Harry James Potter, hair to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I have every right, as the last blood Potter, to speak with Master Sharptooth." Harry kept his tone calm, his voice quite but laced his words with power – something the goblin race respected.

"Very well, Griphook." The Goblin called.

A younger looking goblin stepped forward and they conversed in goblin tongue for a few seconds and then Griphook motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry bowed to the first goblin who had served him, "May your enemy tremble at your feet." Harry spoke the traditional goblin farewell to a new acquaintance that ended quickly.

"And may your gold freely flow." He replied automatically.

Harry picked Daisy up again and silently followed Griphook. When they entered the corridors leading of the main room Daisy started asking questions and exclaiming over the tapestries and magnificent architectural designs. Despite being an advanced talker for someone her age, Harry sometimes struggled to understand her especially when she was talking fast. Harry answered what questions he could but the goblins did not give their history freely to the wizards and so he only knew the meaning behind around two thirds of the tapestries they passed and he only had a basic understand of roman architecture which was were the goblins got their design.

After quite a bit of walking they came across a double door. It was the third of such they had seen so far. Only the Most Nobel and Ancient house's Account Managers had double door offices. The minor houses only had single doors. In total there are 14 Most Nobel and Ancient Houses but only 4 were currently active.

Griphook knocked.


	7. 7: Shocks and Revelations (part 2)

**Chapter seven: Shocks and Revelations (Part 2)**

"Enter," a ruff voice called from the other side of the door.

Griphook opened one of the doors and motioned for Harry to enter before him. Harry did so but before the young Goblin could make his escape Harry bowed in thanks shocking Griphook for a second time and surprising Harry's account manager. Humans don't generally learn goblin custom, especially one as young as Harry.

Harry turned to Sharptooth as his eyes scanned the office. It was a habit that started when he walked into the Dursley's house, or even moved into a different room, but it had carried over into his everyday life. On the wall behind Sharptooth there was three tapestries dictating the great and bloody battles that had been fought for the goblin freedom in the years of 860AD. Down one wall was a series of filing cabinets and opposite it was a series of bookcases. In front of the mahogany desk that Sharptooth sat behind there was two high back chairs. Overall the room gave of a professional look that could be very intimidating if needed.

"Take a seat Mr Potter," Sharptooth motioned to the seats in front of his desk. He didn't address Daisy because he didn't know her relation to him or her status and so it was not his right to do so until Harry introduced her.

Harry nodded his head in thanks and took a seat as he gently told Daisy that he needed her to be quite for him. She nodded her head and placed it on his shoulder (she was sat on his lap) and stared up at Sharptooth with wide, curious and innocent eyes that only a child can process.

"What can I do for you?" Sharptooth ask as he stacked the parchment he had been working on to one side.

"First things first; I would like to introduce Daisy Rosaline Dursley to you. She is unofficially under the protection of House Potter." Harry began. Sharptooth nodded in understanding. "There is three main reasons for my visit to Gringotts this day."

"Firstly I wish to legally blood adopt Daisy. She has been under my protection for just under five years and I don't want anyone to take her from me" Harry stared fiercely at the goblin, his conviction to look after and protect Daisy showing in his eyes.

"That can be arranged." Sharptooth nodded. "Just as when Sirius Black blood adopted you, you would only be making her your daughter – not removing her parents from her blood."

Harry nodded his understanding before continuing. "My next requests are linked. I would like to take a complete inheritance test than I want to look at all my holdings and property. This includes any investments and transactions for the last fifteen years." Harry made his last two requests in his normal quite voice but layering it with power as he had done in the entrance hall.

"In that case it will be best to start with the inheritance test. It allows me to officially confirm who you are and find for which Houses I need to get information." Sharptooth said after a moment's thought.

Opening one of the draws behind his desk Sharptooth pulled out a crystal, eight sided bowl, two pieces of parchment and an old ritual dagger. The bowl had a blue swirling liquid in it but no matter how Sharptooth moved it, it never moved from the bottom. Around the inside of the bowl there were hundreds of runes. One array repeated on each side and the bottom from what Harry could see.

The ritual dagger was slightly smaller than half of Harry's arm with an ornate handle. Down the side of the blade was a different runic array but Harry was too far away to see what they said. The parchments were different but both had a purple boarder of runes. However one of them had a ruin in the middle of the parchment.

"Cut your palm diagonally with the dagger and then allow seven drops to fall into the bowl." Sharptooth ordered as he pushed the two named objects forward.

Harry lifted Daisy off his lap and placed her on her feet. Carefully, Harry picked up the dagger and ran the blade across his palm. He made sure it was only just deep enough to draw blood. Once the blood began to pool Harry tipped his hand over the bowl and allowed seven drapes to fall. Once there was enough in the bowl he pulled his hand back and wandless cleaned the blood (he had taught himself how to do that a few years prior to help minimize the chance of infection). Once the blood was gone Harry could see that the cut had faded into a thin scar that was slowly disappearing thanks to a timed healing rune on the dagger.

The blue liquid seemed to absorb the blood and the runes in the crystal started to glow an eerie red. Slowly the runes turned gold as the liquid simultaneously started to fade into a white. When the runes started dimming, Sharptooth picked up the bowl and pour liquid equally over the two pieces of parchment.

The parchment with a ruin in the middle completely absorbed the liquid before words began to appear in a deep burgundy red. As this was happening Harry picked Daisy back up and resumed his seat. Sharptooth and Harry watched as the first peace of parchment started duplicating as there was too much information to fit on one piece of parchment.

The other peace of parchment did not absorb the liquid. The liquid started branching of and changing colour to red, green or blue. When it had finished the parchment had expanded to about nine feet by four feet so that the family tree could fit. With all the information written the family tree rolled itself up.

Sharptooth handed the first peace of parchment over to Harry who started reading through them. The further he got the more shocked he became. It seemed there were some things his parents didn't know about their ancestry (he had guessed some of the things written but most of it was a shock to him).

**Name:** Harrison 'Harry' James Potter

**Mother (Matriarchy):** Lillian Marie Potter née Evens (Deceased)

**Father** **(Patriarchy): **James Harold Potter (Deceased)

**Godmother**: Alice Elizabeth Longbottom (incapacitated)

**Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adoption of Harrison, Incarcerated)

**Patriarchal Heir too:**

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Potter (last blood descendant)

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black (appointed heir)

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Gryffindor (last blood descendant)

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Peverell (last blood descendant)

Most Nobel House of Sackville

Most Nobel House of Wyndham

**Matriarchal Heir too:**

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Ravenclaw (last blood descendant)

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Slytherin (secondary blood line, appointed by magic)

Most Nobel House of Davison

**Vaults:**

**Potter family vault (687): **Galleons: 567,849,031, Sickles: 75,911,007, Nuts: 985,892,120

**Potter heirloom vault (543): **Liquid assets: Galleons: 790,246,860, Sickles: 789,286, Nuts: 9,678,892

**Potter trust vault (713): **Galleons: 50,000, Sickles: 800,000, Nuts: 1,000,000,

**Total Potter Liquid Assets: **Galleons 1,358,145,891, Sickles 77,500,293, Nuts 996,571,042

**Black family vault (682): **Galleons: 987,842,711, Sickles: 65,981,307, Nuts: 884,862,123

**Black heirloom vault (528): **Liquid assets: Galleons: 869,549,568, Sickles: 979,385, Nuts: 7,698,597

**Black trust vault (753): **Galleons: 40,000, Sickles: 700,000, Nuts: 200,000

**Total Black Liquid Assets: **Galleons 1,857,432,279, Sickles 8,260,692, Nuts 892,760,720 Nuts,

**Gryffindor Vault (12): **Galleons: 10,986,924,291, Sickles: 975,314,027, Nuts: 955,872,125

**Total Gryffindor Liquid Assets: **Galleons 10,986,924,291, Sickles 975,314,027, Nuts 955,872,125,

**Peverell family vault (7): **Galleons: 967,449,541, Sickles: 95,615,857, Nuts: 985,692,827

**Peverell heirloom vault (25): **Liquid assets: Galleons: 592,348,878, Sickles: 469,399, Nuts: 8,798,395

**Total Peverell Liquid Assets: **Galleons 1,559,798,419, Sickles 96,112,256, Nuts 994,491,222

**Sackville vault (927): **Galleons 1,263,125, Sickles 512,189, Nuts 1,111,235

**Wyndham vault (862):** Galleons 20,395,982, Sickles 3,998,735, Nuts 526,989

**Ravenclaw Vault (13): **Galleons: 567,849,031, Sickles: 175,991,087, Nuts: 285,992,720

**Total Ravenclaw Liquid Assets: **Galleons 567,849,031, Sickles 175,991,087, Nuts 285,992,720,

**Slytherin Vault (14): **Galleons: 567,849,031, Sickles: 4,875,918,237, Nuts: 245,892,190

**Total Slytherin Liquid Assets: **Galleons 567,849,031, Sickles 4,875,918,237, Nuts 245,892,190,

**Davison Vault (912): **Galleons 12,293,112, Sickles 93,234,001, Nuts 88,723,127

**Properties and share holdings:**

**Potter: **Potter Manor, Godric Cottage, Marauder Den, 4 Privet Drive

**Potter** : 45% Daily Prophet, 27% Flourish and Bolts, 6% Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 69% Nimbus Racing Company, 30% Apothecary, 17% Magical Menagerie, 20% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, 5% Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, 27% Apple, 20% Microsoft, 12% McDonalds, 32% Fruit shoot, 15% BMX

**Black: **Black Manor, London Town House, Black Cottage, French Summer house

**Black: **35% Daily Prophet, 15% Flourish and Bolts, 1% Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 11% Nimbus Racing Company, 10% Apothecary, 20% Magical Menagerie, 30% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, 7% Gambol &amp; Japes, 16% Dark Arts establishments, 10% Eeylops Owl Emporium, 2% Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, 25% Obscurus Books, 15% Potage's Cauldron Shop, 39% Quality Quidditch Supplies

**Gryffindor: **Gryffindor Castle (Camelot), Gryffindor Cottage, Godric's Hallows, Godric's Cottage, ¼ Hogwarts

**Gryffindor: **40% Junk shop, 30% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, 50% WhizzHard Books, 5% Ollivanders

**Peverell: **Peverell Manor

**Peverell: **3% Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, 5% Second hand robe shop, 8% Stationery store, 34% Twilfitt &amp; Tattings, 8% WhizzHard Books, 5% Apothecary, 10% Magical Menagerie, 3% Daily Prophet,

**Sackville: **Sackville house

**Sackville: **74% Arts &amp; Crafts: bring your imagination to life

**Wyndham: **Wyndham manor, Wyndham mine, Wyndham farm house

**Wyndham: **32% Jack Daniels, 30% hobgoblin, 25% Bialys

**Ravenclaw: **Ravenclaw Manor, French villa and winery, Italian retreat, Hungarian flats, Raven sanctuary, ¼ Hogwarts

**Ravenclaw: **10% Junk shop, 20% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, 20% WhizzHard Books, 5% Ollivanders

**Slytherin: **Slytherin Manor, ¼ Hogwarts

**Slytheirn: **5% WhizzHard books

**Davison: **2% Arts &amp; Crafts: bring your imagination to life, 1% Bialys

**Total Prophet**

83% Daily Prophet = 25% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

42% Flourish and Bolts = 20% of monthly prophet

7% Gringotts Wizarding Bank = 0.01% of yearly prophet

80% Nimbus Racing Company = 22% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

45% Apothecary = 13% of monthly prophet

47% Magical Menagerie = 15% of monthly prophet

50% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour = 27% of monthly prophet and controlling shares

7 % Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions = 4% of monthly prophet

27% Apple = 20% of monthly prophet

20% Microsoft = 29% of monthly prophet

12% McDonalds = 20% monthly prophet

32% Fruit shoot = 23% yearly prophet

15% BMX = 10% yearly prophet

7% Gambol &amp; Japes = 7% of monthly prophet

16% Dark Arts establishments = 12% monthly prophet

10% Eeylops Owl Emporium = 9% monthly prophet

25% Obscurus Books = 32% monthly prophet

15% Potage's Cauldron Shop = 16% monthly prophet

39% Quality Quidditch Supplies = 12% monthly prophet

¾ Hogwarts = control of wards and how school is run

50% Junk shop = 15% monthly prophet and controlling shares

50% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary = 35% monthly prophet and controlling shares

83% WhizzHard Books = 40% monthly prophet and controlling shares

10% Ollivanders = 0.02% yearly prophet

3% Scribbulus Everchanging Inks = 5% monthly prophet

5% Second hand robe shop = 1% yearly prophet

8% Stationery store = 5% monthly prophet

34% Twilfitt &amp; Tattings = 13% monthly prophet

76% Arts &amp; Crafts: bring your imagination to life = 67% monthly prophet and controlling shares

32% Jack Daniels = 30% monthly prophet

30% hobgoblin = 28% monthly prophet

26% Bialys = 21% monthly prophet

**Compound Interest**

**Potter (687)** 4.5%, **Black (682) **3.6%, **Gryffindor (12)** 9%, **Peverell (7)** 2.3%, **Sackville (927) **2.3%**, Wyndham **2.3%** (682)** **Ravenclaw (13) **8.6%, **Slytherin (14)** 7% **Davison (912) **2.2%

By the time Harry had finished reading though the parchment Daisy had dosed off on his shoulder. She had had nothing to do while he was reading so she was catching up on her sleep because she had taken a while to fall asleep the night before.

Sharptooth got up and walked over to one of the filing cabinets. He stroked his nail over the lock then pulled it open. Harry stared in amazement as the draw opened and went all the way to the other side of the office. The gentle tapping of the wheels along a rail woke Daisy, who blinked at the long draw in amazement as it finally came to a stop. Sharptooth started pulling out folders and placing them on the desk. By the time he was finished seven solders sat on his desk. Each one of them had a different crest (House Shield)

The first folder on Sharptooth's desk was from the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Peverell. The House of Peverell had a completely black shield. In purple there was a perfect circle; an isosceles triangle resided in the circle, all four corners touching the circle. Splitting the triangle and circle in half was a straight line. The house motto was located underneath the crest: 'Mort. Un vieil ami accuilli a bras ouverts' which meant 'Death. An old friend welcomed with opened arms.' In Latin

The next was for the Nobel House of Sackville. The shield was split into four squares of red and yellow like a check board. Going diagonally across the shield was a blue ribbon with repeated white bell shapes going down it. The family saying was 'leopards na estrela pintada.' Which was Galician for 'leopards on the painted star.'

Nobel House of Wyndham was next. The shield was blue with a yellow strip splitting it in half. In the bottom section there was a lion's head with a lizards tongue. Another two yellow lizards were at the top. The motto was 'o in verno esta chegando' meaning 'winter is coming' in Galician.

Then was the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Gryffindor. The house of Gryffindor had three lions on the shield. The first was standing on its hind legs, head thrown back in a raw. The other two lay peacefully next to him. The right one was a female and on the left was a cheekily grinning lion cub. The motto was located above the male lion, bending round in an arch: "Starke in zeiten der verzweiflung' which meant 'strength in times of desperation,' in German. The motto used to be in ancient Greek but as the language was lost the motto was changed to the best translation the Head of House could find.

The Most Nobel and Ancient House of Ravenclaw had a truly intricate crest that almost perfectly matched the house crest at Hogwarts. Surrounding the shield was a boarder of gold that was plated. It came to a stop at the tip of the shield because of a helmet of an old armour was there. A silver raven with its wing spread up was in the actual shield. The raven's wings spread up and cupped the helmet. The shield's background was a dark blue that had swirling ocean blue in it. The motto was 'omis scientia est donum, ad bene uti possumus' which means 'knowledge is a gift, we are to all use it all.'

The Slytheirn House shield was the simplest out of all the founder's crests. It was silver with an emerald green basilisk curled lovingly around a litter of wolves. The motto 'estar xuntos, estar fortes,' was written under the snake. It meant 'stand together, stand strong,' in Latin.

Lastly was the Nobel House of Davison. The Davison House crest was also yellow and blue. A red dear was sat in the middle of the yellow strip. The blue strips were above and below the yellow one. On the top blue strip were two golden spear tips pointing inwards like an arrow. The other golden arrow was in the middle of the bottom blue strip pointing up at the dear. The motto for the House of Davison was 'cacher a la vue datteindre votre objectifi' meaning 'hide in plain sight to achieve your goals,' in French.

Harry new what each house crest was because of the books that his parents had given him. He also knew that each folder was split into sections e.g. money, property, heirlooms, allies, blood feuds, excreta.

"This is everything for all the vaults except the Potter and Black ones. The Potter vault has shown monthly withdrawals of 200 Galleons. I will be looking into where that has been going, why and who it was issued by." Sharptooth said pushing the folders to him. Harry simply placed them in his bag without looking at them. "I am not the Black Account Manager and because Sirius Black was never officially convicted of his crimes he is Lord Black now that his uncle has passed away. You will remain heir Black until Sirius Black loses the title either to death or legal conviction. I can get you a summary of Black holdings but nothing in detail and no information on the Daughters of House Black."

"The House of Black is under the control of my Godfather Sirius Black until such a time as he passes. Due to his unjust incarceration I will look after the Black vaults that I am allowed access to and make sure that there have been no wrongful withdrawals. It should also prevent the ministry from attempting to take the vaults because there is an heir." Harry told Sharptooth who nodded his understanding of Harry's plans.

"Unjust imprisonment? I thought only the goblins of Gringotts new Mr Black was innocent?"

"I have my parent's diaries," Harry answered, not yet ready to reveal his edict memory. If he was older and known in the wizarding world he would have fought for him but at the moment he could not. His godfather would have to hang on for another three years – just until Harry received his Hogwarts letter. "However in relation to the Potter vaults no money should have been taken out unless it was to be given to my guardians for my care. If that is the reason for the money being taken out and it is going to the Dursleys – find out what it is spent on and you will discover that they have never spent a nut on me. The only thing that they can say that they have given me was a roof over my head but from this file, it's not even their roof. I want all the money taken back – place it into a new vault under the name of Carlos Evens."

Sharptooth made a note of that request. He would get more information at a latter point but he had no doubt that the money for Harry Potter was not being used on him.

"Was my mother aware that she was not from a non-magical line but a squib one?" Harry asked curiously. If his mother had known she did not write it in her diary.

"The late Lady Lily never asked us to do an inheritance test; just as your father never did. What this shows," Sharptooth continued as he motioned to the family tree, "is that you are from a squib line as you rightly said. Your mother was the first in many generations to have the potential to wield magic. From what I have heard she was truly a gift to magical society."

"Yes, she was a genius with charms and ruins especially." Harry said with a sad smile remembering all the times she would cast charms for his amusement or to punish his dad and Sirius for a prank.

With the discussion about what Harry had inherited over with, Sharptooth handed over the last of the parchment and called forth the hair rings. All nine houses had Lord, Lady and Heir rings with different levels of protective magic on them. The older rings had more protection than newer Nobel rings. Harry initially put on all the heir rings but removed all but the Black and Potter rings once they had accepted him as their rightful owner. The ones he did remove were placed on a chain around his neck charmed so only he could see, feel or remove them thanks to a little bit of goblin magic (they had these chains so that the heirs or, in some cases, Lords did not have to remove them from his person even when they did not wish to wear the ring on their finger). The two on his right index finger merged (as they had all done) and turned invisible at just a thought. The Lady and Lord rings returned to the main vault of their house until such a time as he needed them.

"The second thing you wished to accomplish was to blood adopt this young lady here." Sharptooth asked motioning to Daisy who had been examining Harry's new ring. Daisy nodded enthusiastically in agreement; Harry had told her she would become his daughter today in blood as well as name.

Sharptooth pulled a sheet of parchment out of a draw and pushed them other. "The first thing you need to do is sign the paper work."

Harry groaned making Daisy giggle as he pulled the parchment to him and started reading. As he went through the parchment Harry read allowed the relevant points too Daisy in a simplified way. Despite Harry's extensive knowledge some parts of it was too hard to read so he asked for clarification once or twice. Eventually the papers were signed – Harry using a blood-quill while Daisy only signed it using a normal quill.

Despite the extensive paper work the blood adoption was a relatively simple procedure. Harry would not become Daisy's only blood parent. Instead Daisy would have three parents, just as he had. If Harry had been blood adopting Daisy with someone else then they could have completely removing the Dursley's from her blood but this was not the case.

With the paper work signed Harry got up, Daisy following suit, and moved to stand in front of the basin that Sharptooth had placed in an open area of the office. Harry had Daisy stand across from him and then kneel. Harry clasped Daisy's hand across the basin as Sharptooth stood between them.

"Do you Harrison James Potter, Son of the late Lady Lily Potter, Son of the late Lord James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Black-Potter and heir to the Most Nobel House of Sackville-Wyndham-Davison, take Daisy Rosaline Dursley as your daughter in blood, magic and name?"

"I Harrison James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Black-Sackville-Wyndam-Davison-Potter do wish to take Daisy Rosaline Dursley as my daughter in blood, magic and name.

"Do you promise to care for her physical, magical and mental needs to the best of your ability?"

"I do so promise to take care of Daisy in all areas of need to the best of my ability."

"And do you, Daisy Rosaline Dursley, wish Harrison James Potter to take you as his heir?"

"I do." Daisy said brightly.

Harry had explained the process to her so she knew what to say. Luckily because the adoption ritual was designed for very young children their part was very simple in the process – all they had to do was want to be the daughter/son of the person adopting them or if they were too young to understand they had to at very least feel comfortable and safe around the person who wanted to adopt them so that magic can take it as a declaration of love for the parent.

Harry took the dagger from the bowl and carefully cut Daisy's palm after he numbed it with his magic_._ Seven drops fell into the bowl before the cut healed and Harry repeated the process with himself. However Harry had to place fourteen drops into the bowl because he was the only 'parent' adopting her. If he had been adopting her with someone else he would have only had to place seven drops of blood into the bowl.

Their blood began to mix as Harry took Daisy's hand in his and placed them inside the bowl. A glow started at the point where their hands touched the liquid but it quickly spread to surround them both. Finally Harry spoke the words to complete the ritual:

"I Harrison James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Black-Sackville-Wyndam-Davison-Potter do hereby accept Daisy Rosaline Dursley-Potter into my family. She will be my heiress to love and protect for as long as I may live. So Mote It Be."

Daisy let out a delighted giggle as his magic reached out and surround her in a gentle hug. She began to change slightly- although not enough for anyone other than him to notice. You had to be looking for the changes to see them but because no one knew her well enough they would not be looking for the changes. Her eyes became more oval like his and her hair went from a dark drown with red highlights to black with red highlights. She also gained a few inches since genetically Harry should be quite tall for his age but because of malnutrition he was not. If Harry didn't have a growth spurt soon she was going to be taller than him; luckily boys of his age generally grew like roots and since he was eating mostly normal sized portions he would also start growing.

Harry smiled brightly and moved around the basin to pull his baby girl into a tight hug.

With his business conducted Harry got all the keys to his vaults. They were placed on to two different chains. One chain had the keys to the vaults he wasn't allowed to access yet, while the other, smaller, one had the keys to the vaults he could access.

Harry could only take the Potter Lord ring at the age of eleven and the others at the age of thirteen – acting as Lord Regent for the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black if Sirius was still not free by that point. The only reason he could not take the Potter Lordship until he was eleven was because of the stipulation in his father's will which had activated one of the old laws. Meaning that when the last surviving member of a house was under the age of thirteen they can take the Lordship at eleven if the previous Lord believes them to be capable of doing so. This clause was rarely used since most Lords did not trust their children with the title until they were at the very least 25, this only changing if they were killed.

With it arranged for Harry to come to Gringotts on his eleven birthday to take the Potter Lordship, Harry got a Gringotts money pouch and left the bank holding Daisy's hand tightly. He would not be able to come to the wizarding world often so he decided to buy everything that he thought he might need to help prepare himself, and to an extent Daisy, for the wizarding world.

The first thing he did was head to the trunk shop where he brought a red rose trunk with a library/study room, potion lab and standard storage. On the lid of the trunk a Daisy and Lily were carved so as to represent his mother and daughter. He also brought a set of stylishly purple suitcases for Daisy (the shop was run by a half-blood whose wife is non-magical born). They both came with standard protection charms on them and it only cost him eight galleons and seven Sickles but he knew that he could add his own protections to it and it would last him a while (the charms on the trunks normally costing more than the material and time put into making them).

With the trunk brought Harry went to the Apothecary much to Daisy disgust since she kept wriggling her nose at the smell. With a smile Harry brought quite a lot of ingredients and equipment. He paid extra to have the potions ingredients placed under stasis – this stopped them from going off.

Once he had all the potions ingredients in his trunk Harry headed to the Leakey Cauldron and then back through to non-magical London. He needed to get back in time to head to the library at three o'clock and he also needed to make Daisy a nice big lunch for being so good during the trip. He visited Mrs Figg to make sure she was alright since he had not been to her house since the night before.

_If anyone is confused by anything in this chapter, or any of the others just send me a review and I will do my best to respond. If the same points keep coming up then I will post the answers in the next chapter but if the question is only asked once they I will simply respond to the review. _

_I hope that you are enjoying my story. _


	8. 8: Hogwarts Letters and Scheming

I know that this chapter might come across as a filler chapter but it is very important and so I hope that you stick with it.

**Chapter Eight: Hogwarts Letter and Scheming**

It took Harry less than a month to read through all his bank information. He made two lists for each house. A list of what companies he wished to buy some shares in e.g. the New York Times, Daily Planet, Observer, Guardian, Stark Industries, the BBC and Collins Publisher. He also wrote how many shares of each company would be ideal for him to buy. The second list was for things that needed to be done e.g. bring Wyndham's farm back to usability, get House-Elves, tame green houses, fix plumbing, document library in a master book (if they don't already have one) and talk with all family portraits placing their Primary portrait in chronological order in a single room while their other portraits can be moved to were ever they asked.

Harry also set up a post box in the local mail office. He did it under the name Carlos Evens. It was only five pounds a year to keep the box and it allowed him to talk with those in the wizarding world without anyone knowing or intercepting it. This was because the goblins had discovered a mail redirection ward on the name Harry Potter. The mail sent to him went to one of two places: a vault at Gringotts which was checked once a month and the second place was Hogwarts. Fan mail and presents went to Gringotts while official letters and things that could cause Harry harm meant to Hogwarts.

Harry ordered the goblins to order the mail by year in which they arrived and then alphabetically by sender so that he may go through it sending replies to all the people who had sent him gifts throughout the years. He also had the goblins looking into the other mail that had been sent to him and what happened to it – who at Hogwarts receives his mail and why.

Sharptooth got around to sending Harry the last of the Potter information and the Black information that he was allowed access to. The money that had been taken out of the vaults was for Harry's up keeping and the Goblins had followed the recites. They Dursley's had, true to Harry's word, never spent a penny of it on him. Sharptooth started taking the money, as well as the rent that Vernon and Petunia had not paid in over eight years. The Dursley's believed that the money was being taken from them because they had not paid their taxes or rent so gave up the money with the belief that they would continue receiving the monthly payment.

He transferred twenty thousand pounds (four thousand galleons) in to his bank account that he already was placing half of the money he earned/stole from the Dursleys. He had only dipped into the money if he had no other alternative. He was able to get a deal so he got 0.25% compound interest once a month for being with the bank. This all added together meant that he could afford to send Daisy to a private primary school when he went to Hogwarts. Despite the large amount of money suddenly appearing in his bank account it was not thought of as suspicious because it was approved of by 'heir Potter' for Harry Potter and so they assumed that there was a relation between the two and one of them was from old money – hence the title of 'heir'.

With access to more money Harry was able to improve his and Daisy's diet. However, he could not splurge or indulge because then the Dursley's would notice and try and take the money from him. Also with the food he brought he had to be careful with where his stored it and if it needed to be frozen or stored in a fridge Harry just brought it the day he needed it so that the Dursley's did not eat it instead.

To make sure that Daisy got a place in 'Surry's Talented Youngsters' when he went off to Hogwarts Harry started to teach her a year above the level she was meant to be at. Because of this Harry learned that Daisy was very good at art and that she enjoyed drawing more than he had originally thought – he could not afford to buy her supplies before and so it was only something they did once a fortnight. While he was also teaching Daisy, Harry made sure to keep his education to a very high standard (completing College work by the time he was ten).

As well as his non-magical education Harry focused on his wizarding knowledge. He finished and memorised all the books his parents sent him on wizarding culture and basics of all the magic. He was half way through the advanced things but it was taking longer because he had to look up words he did not understand. He also started steadily working through all the spells in them; at first using a stick before going on to use wandless magic and once he had master the once he could safely use he also started casting silently.

He also started to practise Occlumency more seriously than before, sorting and guarding his mind in such a way that none of his important knowledge or secrets could be discovered. Only mundane things floated round his mind - easily accessible since they were his first defence.

He spent two hours a week in the trunk making potions whilst he sung to Daisy or told her stories as she used the time to draw in the corner or to practise a few of the defence techniques he had shown her. He worked through all seven years of the potions made a Hogwarts, even those that were not on the curriculum anymore. He also made the potions that he thought would be useful from the books his parents wrote; these were mainly healing potions as well as some that allowed him to disguise himself for twenty hours or more/less depending on the amount of lace-fly wings he put in. Making the potions turns out to be cheaper and easier because some of the potions he was making were regulated by the ministry so that he could not buy them or they were very expensive. It would also be suspicious for a child to be buying batches of healing potion each month.

The only potion that he made that was not on the curriculum or for himself and Daisy was the wolfsbane potion. It was invented by his mother's best friend Severus Snape and allowed werewolves to keep their minds on the night of the fall moon. It was very difficult to make and Severus was the only Potion Master out there who could pull it off in bulk – the others having to do it on a one person basis. At first Harry had quite a bit of difficulty but by the time he had been making it for a year he was making enough for four people at once. He made the wolfsbane potion in memory of Remus Lupin and in the hope of one day helping as many werewolves as he could since the potion was very expensive. All the potions he made were placed under stasis and placed in storage.

He also started trying to make technology work on magic instead of electricity as well as shielding electrical appliances from magic. He started with the communication mirrors his father and three friends would use. They were rare and hard to make but Harry was able to figure it out because of the last entry in one of his mother's invention diaries. She had figured out half of the ruin configuration and he simply completed it. With the magical means of commination now known to him he then applied that to the technological form of communication on a phone and adjusted it to fit on the circuit board in the phone. Because of the slightly adjusted runic array he could use the phone using magic instead of having it blow up on him. It took him longer to create shields for electronic equipment especially something as complicated as a computer.

Ten months before his eleventh birthday Harry contacted 'Surry's Talented Youngsters' and asked to place Daisy in the half-scholarship program. If she was accepted he would only have to pay five hundred pounds a year with two hundred total expenses for equipment.

All Daisy had to do was complete a few exams in a controlled environment that the school sets up. A month after he started communicating with the school the test was set up. It would span over a 5 day period but luckily it was during the November half-term. While Daisy was sitting the exams Harry took advantage of the music room to play some of the songs he had written. He had to fend off a few of the teachers who wanted him to apply when they walked past the corridor and heard him playing but he was only there for Daisy.

When the results came Harry was pleased to see that his baby girl had passed with flying colours. Because of this instead of starting as a second year (since she would be six years old) Daisy was placed in the fourth year class (there were others of her age in that class as well as some older; the system was based of ability and not age). However the art teacher said that her knowledge in both practical and theoretical art was at least that of a ninth year and so the school took that into account when they place her in fourth year as opposed to third (she knew most of the third year material but there may be some things she was missing and so they would have to give her help if it turns out she does not know something from that year). The IQ test she took placed Daisy at a level of 146 – a genius. Harry had been forced in to taking the IQ test and they sent his results with Daisy's – 189.

With a weight of his shoulders Harry filled out all the paper work under the name heir Potter with a notice that would change to Lord Potter on August 1st, signing it this way meant that he did not have to put his first name or get the Dursley's signature on anything. Harry gave the school his mobile number as a primary contact and the Dursley's as a secondary contact.

Five weeks before his birthday Harry started to pack their things into bags, Daisy's suitcases and his trunk – he knew that he would receive his Hogwarts letter soon and he wanted to be ready for the two of them to leave. He was going to rent a room in the Leakey Cauldron when his letter arrived so that they could be together, without the Dursleys, for their last two months together before they would be split for ten months.

Tuesday the 20th July Daisy collected the mail while Harry was finishing cooking breakfast. She knew that Harry was waiting for mail so when she saw his name on one of the letters she tucked it inside the bra-shirt she was wearing under the jumper Harry had brought ( she only had the bra-shirt so that her she could get used to wearing something over her chest before she starts to develop breast). Daisy placed the mail next to Vernon and then moved to Harry's side and started to dry the things that Harry had already washed, under Harry's watchful gaze.

Once they had finished the washing up Vernon handed Harry a long list of chores and headed off to work; Petunia left with Dudley to get his new school uniform. Once they were sure the Dursley's were gone, Daisy soundlessly handed Harry his letter. Harry smiled and opened it.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_" Harry read aloud making Daisy squealed in delight as she realised that they would be leaving the Dursley's for the next year (just under). "_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_. This man has a lot of titles." Harry said amused as he showed Daisy the list of the man's roles and awards. "_Dear Mr Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._" Harry read through the second peace of parchment himself:

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work__robes__(black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of__protective gloves (__dragon__hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry__name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by__Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by__Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by__Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by__Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by__Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by__Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by__Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1__wand_

_1__cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1__telescope_

_1 set__brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an__owl__OR a__cat__OR a__toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN__BROOMSTICK_

"You're supposed to be raised by non-magicals; how do they expect you to reply?" Daisy asked laughing as they moved to do the garden.

"I was born to wizarding parents apparently they don't think everything through logically. According to the books mum and dad left me, the quill writes out the addresses in certain inks. By the colour of the ink the deputy head or headmistress/master sorts out what letter goes were. Since mine was green deputy headmistress McGonagall probably didn't even look at the name or doesn't know that I am living with a non-magical family." Harry explained.

They spent the next two hours steadily working through the list until ten o'clock. Harry went up to their room packed the last of their things and shrunk everything apart from two bags. He had already told the librarian that he would not be able to work until the next summer holiday, if she would take him, because he would be leaving for his boarding school. He passed one of the bags to Daisy and taking her hand he Apparated them to the ally he had used the first time he had gone to Diagon. He weaved a strong glamour around himself to make his eyes a crystal blue, his skin slightly tanned and his hair colour brown. His cheek bones became lower and his nose slightly wider so that he did not have the aristocratic look that he inherited. He also turned Daisy hair a light brown and her eyes a crystal blue to match his own. Harry and Daisy Potter were gone and in their place was Carlos and Daisy Evens.

Daisy was positively skipping as they entered the cauldron and Harry laughed at her excitement.

"What can I do for ya?" Tom asked with a smile as they approached the bar.

"Can I please get a room from now until September 1st?" Harry asked as the other patrons turned away uninterested in the two children that had entered.

"Hogwarts?" he asked as he turned and grabbed a key from the rack behind him.

"Yes, Daisy will be going to a boarding school as well." Harry answered and he pulled out two Sickles.

"Room thirteen, on the second floor; will you be paying two Sickles a day or do you want to pay it all in one go?" Tom asked as he made a mark in his log book.

"I'll pay today now, half tomorrow and the rest when we leave." Harry explained, as he handed over the two sickles.

Tom nodded his acceptance to this as he wrote it down. "Breakfast and dinner comes with the room but no lunch. And what's your name, need it for my records?"

"That's fine. I'm Carlos Evens and this is my little sister Daisy." Harry said before he smiled at Tom and turned to head up the stairs, still holding Daisy's hand.

Room thirteen, as Tom said, was on the second floor. Harry opened the door and let Daisy enter before him. The room they were in was a decent size with two single beds, two bed side draws, a large wardrobe; the window face out onto Diagon Alley below; there was a brown rug covering half of the floor since it was polished oak wood. There was also an on-suit bathroom with a decent sized bath, shower, toilet and sink.

Daisy giggling madly ran to one of the beds and jumped on it and started to bounce. Harry laughed as he removed the trunks and suitcases from his pocket and un-shrunk them. He placed Daisy suitcase at the foot of the bed she was bouncing on, his trunk was placed at the foot of the other bed. He placed the other two trunks/suitcases side by side next to the wardrobe so that he could get into them easily if he needed to.

"Daisy, do you wish to go shopping today or do you just want to play a game?" Harry asked.

Daisy stopped bouncing and moved into her 'thinking pose.' Basically she crossed her legs and placed her chin in her left hand while her right elbow rested on her left knee. Her right hand rested in the crook of her left elbow.

Harry shook his head with a smile as he got his 'wizarding' money pouch out of his trunk and attached it to his belt. He also started to attach the weapons he had attained on to his person. He placed a small pocket dagger in his left boot, a longer dagger was attached to his right leg, a second dagger to his left arm, a sharp pin was placed into his hair to keep it away from his face (he had grown his hair out so that it fell to mid back but he always held it back and up in such a way it looked like it fell to just above his shoulders); and he strapped a shot gun he had gotten his hands on to the small of his back.

"Shopping," Daisy decided as he pulled her hair back with a pin like his; it was the only weapon he would allow her to carry since she was too young and innocent despite everything they had been through.

"Thought you might say that," Harry held his hand out for Daisy to take once he had finished securing the pin.

"Can I get some more drawing books, please, I'm running out of room in the last one you brought me?" Daisy asked as she skipped beside him.

"You have a cap of two galleons in Scribbulus Everchanging Inks and Stationery Store and a further cap of three galleons in any of the book stores." Harry told her making her pout but Daisy new that he did not like spending a lot of money and that they only brought the things they needed and a few extra things like her drawing books.

Harry let Daisy buy four new drawing books with some coal. She didn't stop smiling for the rest of the shopping trip as he brought all his school supplies. He also brought her a new dress to wear while she was at school on the weekends since Daisy only had twelve informal sets of cloths. The dress was for special occasions at her school while her other cloths was for lessons, running and lounging about in. Daisy also had five sets of cloths that were slightly frayed with patches on so as to not draw attention from the Dursley's – she said she would only ware them at school if she knew she was going to get really messy.

The last thing Harry brought was a pet. He had promised Daisy – three years ago – that they would return to Eelopes owl Emporium. Daisy took a while to decide but in the end she picked out a beautiful white snow owl. Not wishing to cage it Harry brought two owl posts and some owl treats before heading back to the Leakey Cauldron – a bubbly daughter clinging to one arm and a proud owl sat on the other.

Other the next ten days Harry made sure that he and Daisy kept up their routine. One hour in the morning dedicated to running followed by three houses study and the rest of the day having fun. He took Daisy to see the sights of London, to the museums and monuments. And for the first time outside of the school they went swimming every other day at the local pool. Whenever they went swimming Harry had to glamour his scars so as to avoid any awkward questions that may be asked.

Between having fun and learning, Harry made sure that his Sirius Black file was finished. It had all the evidence to free Sirius, including copies from his parent's diaries with signed statement that it was not a fake. He also made mention to the lack of trail meaning that Sirius was currently being held in prison against the law.

Finally, his eleventh birthday came round. Harry left Daisy with some friends she had made at the local park – under the watchful eye of their mothers – and headed to Gringotts bank. He took the Lordship of House Potter, completed the last of the paperwork that he needed to do and gave the Sirius Black file to Sharptooth with instructions on how to proceed.

His first stop after the bank was a dingy shop in Knockturn Alley. He had made himself taller and his hair blond. He was simply another young man who would blend in with the crowd – average. Pushing the door open to the shop called 'Critters for your very need' Harry sneered in disgust at the dingy conditions. Harry waited by the edge of a shelf for the owner to come forward.

And he did. From the second door that led to the actual merchandise, an old decrepit man stepped. His eyes shrunken into his skull, his teeth yellow and shoulders hunched.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" he asked with an oily voice.

"I wish to purchase some House-Elves." Harry answered, looking down his nose at the old man.

"Then you've come to the right place. Come, come," He motioned Harry through to the back room.

Lining the wall were hundreds of see threw cages that held a single house-elf in each. All of them wearing dirty tea towels without any gender distinction. The cages was barely as big as Harry's old cupboard. On the door to each of the cages was a description of what each house-elf was best at.

"We've got a wide range of house-elves, sir. Is there any particular jobs you want them to be able to do?" he asked motioning to the nearest one.

"I will need several. I'll look around and call you when I have reached a decision." Harry said coldly, hating the way this man was treating another living being.

"Of course, sir." He bowed before scurrying off to his office.

Harry went to the closest house-elf and read the information given. Most would only be interested in ability but Harry looked for age and physical appearance. About three cages down he came across two house-elves that were both very good in the garden. Harry also noticed how one of them had a few injuries and clung to the elder elves hand.

Crouching down so he was at their eye level, Harry smiled softly. "Hello, my name is Harry."

The two house elves shared a look before the older, uninjured one spoke. "I is Flipsy and this be Dissy. You be looking for house-elves, sir?"

"It's nice to meet you both," Harry tipped his head slightly making their eyes widen. "I'm looking for two house elves to help me restore order to a rather dishevelled green house. Also I need help restoring order to a large garden or two. Do you two think you can do it?"

"Oh yes, sirs." Dissy said excitedly at the prospect of working in a large greenhouse once again.

"We'd be most honoured to help you. To serve a new, kind master."

"Ok, I'll come and get you two in a minute, but I need to go find some more friends to join you." Harry said before getting up and continuing his search.

By the time he had done a complete circle of the room Harry had picked out a total of fifteen house-elves (including Dissy and Flipsy); four for general house chores, one specialising in cooking, two for cleaning and maintain a potion lap, four for farming and animal upkeep and two personal house-elves. He would have brought more but he was not sure how many he had on his various properties. Of all the house-elves, only eight could write and three could read. One of them, Minni, was extremely young and Harry brought her so as to keep her safe and stop her from being sold to one of the darker families who would ingrain very bad habits into her.

Much to Harry's anger each house-elf only cost one galleon and twelve sickles, in total Harry spent fifteen galleons and one hundred and eighty sickles to buy fifteen sentient beings. He would have had to pay more for an hour of a prostitute's time. That truly spoke of how little the wizarding world viewed these wonderful little creatures.

Harry sent them to every property that he owned to make lists of the damage, number of paintings and if they have any other paintings and were they are located, potion stock, lab conditions, animals, plants and if there were any house-elves left and if so what they specialise in. The three that could both read and write being in charge for the time being. He would deal with his properties properly once he had all the information he needed to make a move. The information that was given to him by the goblins was at the best fifteen years out of date but in some cases it was thousands of years out of date.

Harry continued spending as much time with his baby girl as possible. Only diverting his time from her to make sure his houses were in order, the house-elves were doing well and to keep track on the process of freeing Sirius. By the time August 30th came round the only progress with Sirius was that the goblins had found more proof of his innocents and that their lawyer had finally gotten a meeting with Madam Bones set for the 24th September.

Let me know what you think so far and review...


	9. 9: Painful Goodbyes and Brand New Hellos

I noticed that my chapters have started to get rather small so I have decided to try and lengthen them once again. I hope that you enjoy.

**Chapter nine: Painful Goodbyes and Brand New Hellos**

Finally August 31st rolled round and after completing their morning run and hand-to-hand training, Harry ensured that Daisy had everything she would need. They double checked her things and ran through emergence procedures. Only then did Harry take her out to the non-magical side of London, drop the glamour and Apparated them away.

Just to prolong their time together, Harry Apparated to an alley about ten minutes from Daisy's school. As they walked, Harry carrying Daisy's suitcase while she had the bag, Daisy talked about all the things she was looking forward to so as to cover up her worry, nervousness and excitement.

They were met at the gate by two teachers. The man was tall about 6'1, but very skinny. His long, light brown hair was in a dread lock and held back by a brown rim hat. He was wearing a red waistcoat over a white shirt that was tucked into a pair of black suit pants. He smiled brightly at them when his light brown eyes spotted their approaching figures. The women was also tall, but slightly shorter than the man; she had long blond hair and a kind, heart shaped face. She was wearing a simple black ladies suit.

"Hello, welcome to Surry's Talented Youngsters; I'm Mason Levi, the Art and Literature teacher." He spoke with a slight Australian accent, but is sounded faded like he had lived in the UK for a long time.

"Welcome, I'm Jenna Cuttingham, the language teacher." The women spoke softly with a slight American twang.

"I'm Harrison, and this is Daisy." Harry introduced while Daisy hid behind him slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Harrison." Levi smiled at him before kneeling down so he was closer to Daisy height. "Hello Daisy, I take it you are the young genius who will be joining us this year." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Harry taught me everything I know." Daisy said smiling at him shyly as she stepped out from behind her father now that she knows she was safe – however she did not release his hand.

"Did he now?" Levi asked with amusement and Daisy nodded her head furiously. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Art" Daisy answered without barely a seconds thought. She was smiling brightly as Levi stood back slightly now he had gotten Daisy to relax. "I love drawing and Harry got me some more charcoal."

"Well, me and you will get on splendidly then."

"Mr Levi, Miss Cuttingham," Harry drew the man's attention to himself for a moment. "Daisy and I have gotten in the habit of going for a run every morning and I was wondering if she would be allowed to continue this here?" Daisy perked up slightly more at this – she always did love their morning runs even if he would not be able to join her until the summer holidays.

"What time do you normally get up for these runs?" he asked, directing the question at Daisy.

"Five o'clock." She answered brightly.

"Our physically defence and PE teacher gets up at that time for a run I'm sure he would be delighted to have company."

"Thank you." Harry smile at him before he turned to Daisy and pulled her into a fierce hug which she returned with just as much strength.

"I'm going to miss you my Little Tiger." Harry said softly. "You be good and look after yourself. My number is in your phone; so is your mum and dads." Harry added the last bit for the benefit of the teachers. "You need anything or you just want to talk, call me. Have fun and learn everything you possible can."

"I'll miss you to papa Wolfie." Daisy pulled herself from the hug and stepped towards Miss Cuttingham who had taken Daisy's suitcase.

"Miss you two tiger." Harry said as she was being led away.

"Will you be picking her up at the end of the year or will it be her parents?" Levi asked Harry who had not taken his eyes of Daisy's retreating figure.

"Her parents and me, they have to collect me from the train station before coming to get Daisy." Harry explained.

"She will be perfectly safe her, we'll look after her." Levi said when Harry still hadn't moved although Daisy was out of sight.

"I know." Harry said before he took and deep breath and turned to face him. "Can you please make sure she wears gloves when the winter rolls round because she hates them?"

"We will." He promised shaking Harry hand in farewell.

Harry nodded, then with one last glance down the path Daisy had taken he turned and walked down the way he had come.

At seven thirty that night Harry sat looking down on Diagon Alley where the night time shoppers where coming out. Pulling his phone out Harry hit speed dial one and waited. After only three rings the dial stopped and his baby girl's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Paper wolfie." She exclaimed happily.

"Hello my little sweat pea. How has your day been?" Harry asked softly.

"It was fantastic. The building is so big and everyone's so kind. The returning students spent all day showing us around and telling stories about the school, the other students and the teachers. I made some new friends and the girls are sharing a dorm with me. There called Sasha and Molly and both are a year older than me but they don't mind. Then there is Tommy and Ben who are in the boys dorm with someone called Jack who I haven't had time to talk to yet. Tommy's is my age but Ben is Sasha and Molly's age." Daisy continued on like this. Describing the classrooms, some of the older students and teachers, the art worker and her friends. She finished off by describing the dining hall "which had so much nice food. The cod and rice was really nice but not nearly as good as yours."

"I should certainly hope not." Harry said in a very prim and proper voice that always made Daisy giggle. "Well it certainly sounds like you have had a very eventful day."

"But I miss you already." Harry heard the pout in Daisy's voice.

"Just as I miss you, but I'll be able to talk with you whenever you want remember. Now I do believe that it's your bed time."

"Goodnight Dad." she whispered.

"Goodnight baby girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The next day Harry completed his normal morning routine before he returned to his room and showered. Once showered Harry changed into the non-magical clothes that he had gotten to go under his wizarding robs: a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Both had ruins sowed into the seams so as to strength them, allowing them to withstand standard hexes and jinks, minimise the impact of stronger hexes and jinxes, so that they were durable from physical tearing and so as to withstand a curtain level of fire (he had also done the same to Daisy's clothes because he was extremely paranoid when it came to her safety and it made him feel better to know that she was protected, at least marginally, by his magic).

He then placed his weapons in their rightful place: pocket dagger in his boot, long daggers on his right leg and left arm, shot gun at the small of his back. He had also gotten a sword from the Potter vaults but he shrunk it and placed it on a charm around his wrist. All of these weapons were charmed with a notice me not so that people would not notice them but he also wore them in such a way that you could not see them unless you were specifically looking for them. The last weapon that he clipped on was his newest – his wand. It was 13 inches, made of holly wood and had a phoenix tail feathers as it core. He place the dragon skinned wand holster on his right arm. He pulled his hair up using the sharp pins like normal, but this time he made his hair look like it was short and spiked all over the place (how the journals said his father looked).

Ready to face his time at Hogwarts Harry pulled his bag onto his back, shrunk the two extra trunks and placed them on the charm bracelet next to the sword and then he grabbed the handle of his school trunk and headed down the stairs and to the bar. He handed Tom the rest of the money that he owed him before he headed out to the non-magical side of London. Dropping the glamour as he stepped over the threshold he hailed a taxi.

It took an hour and a half to drive across London to Kings Cross station due to the amount of traffic September the first produced. Harry got out, paid and started to expertly weave his way through the crowd without touching anyone. When he got to the platform sign that had nine and ten on it he walked towards the third pillar between the two which he could sense had a lot of magic coming from it.

Stepping through the barrier casually he saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him while he moved out of the way and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, he had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. 

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry carried his trunk off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He let Hedwig inside first before he lifted his trunk up and into the compartment. With his trunk settled Harry sat down and turned to Hedwig.

"Do you wish to fly ahead, girl?" he asked her softly as he stroked her soft plumage. She hooted softly so Harry lifted her up with one last stroke let her go. He watched her fly of over the heads of those on the platform, do a single circle before flying off to the north.

Once Hedwig was out of sight Harry pulled his school robes from his trunk and put them on over his cloths, making sure he could still easily access his weapons. The robes completely hid all of his weapons so even without the notice-me-not no one would have been able to find them; and since he had adjusted them slightly over the last month he was able to get to his weapons easily. He knew that he was being extremely paranoid but at the moment he did not really care.

With a sigh Harry sat down and pulled out one of the books on potions which he had brought (it was very advanced but he had brought black covers for his books so no one would notice). He had started reading it the day before, only making it to the end of the introduction.

He sat in silence, ignoring the hustle and bushel going on outside, as he absorbed himself in the process of making Polyjuice Potion and all the ways it can go wrong. It was just as he felt the train begin moving that the door opened. Harry looked up from his book too find that there was a red head boy with freckles, and what appeared to be hand-me-down robes that were kept in a very good condition, stood awkwardly in the doorway. He looked like he had recently been through a growth spurt that has left him lanky.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is fall." He muttered as he walked into the compartment and placed his trunk on the rack.

"Yeah sure," Harry said with a shrug as he turned back to his book, not really bothered about having company in his cart.

The boy sat down and stared awkwardly out of the window for several long moments. However, the silence evidently got to him because he burst out with:

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron. Who are you?"

With a sigh Harry papered to introduce him-self and the reaction he would no doubt get. "Harrison Potter, but I prefer Harry."

"Are you really? Do you have the scar?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would I lie about who I am. It is also very rude and tactless to ask someone about a scar that you know they received when their parents died. I would advise thinking before you speak in the future." Harry abolished him like a parent would a child.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "It's just that my siblings and I have been hearing about the great Harry Potter since we were kids. They've even written books about your adventures."

"I have never been on an adventure, nor have I spoken with anyone in the wizarding world that I can remember. All those books are wrong and I have read the ones about the night my parents died. They were simple theories and cannot be proven since I was too young to remember and Voldemort has disappeared." Harry said simple.

Ron gapped at him, "You said his name."

"I don't fear him. He is gone and I don't see the point in fearing a name. By fearing the name you increase the fear of thing which gives them more power. I won't give him that satisfaction." Harry said in a voice that said 'this is logical and you really should not argue with logic because then you will lose.'

"Only Dumbledore says his name though, everyone else is so sacred of him." Ron admitted, looking down at his hands.

"I can understand why people who were alive and could remember during the war are scared of him but I do not understand why those who were very young children or younger than our generation could be scared of him and his name – we can't remember the fear and oppression caused by his reign" Harry said with a shrug.

They fell into silence once more; Harry reading from his book while Ron looked out the window. Harry sighed when Ron's shifting got more distracting after an hour. He marked his page, closed the book and placed it back into his bag.

"So Ron," Harry's soft voice broke the silence making the boy jump, "You got any siblings?"

"Yeah, I've got six," for some reason his voice became slightly gloomy. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, according to his parent's journals the Weasley family were very close nit, very rare was it that one would break out from the family and value them very lowly. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill, who's the oldest at 29, was head boy at Hogwarts and he now works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie, the second oldest at 25, was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he now works with Dragons on a reserve in Romania. Next is Percy who's 15 and a prefect. Fred and George, they're twins, 13 nearly 14 and they mess around a lot, play pranks and stuff, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny.

Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand which he got from my granddad, and Percy's old rat. Ginny, who's 9 nearly 10, is the only girl in three hundred years to be born into the Weasley family and mum's always wanted a girl so she gets a lot of attention and her things are also second hand and not fourth or fifth hand. My family isn't exactly rich so after my parents brought Percy his new owl for being a prefect they couldn't afford anything else new." Ron ears had turned red in embarrassment near to the end of his statement – it seemed he had been wanting to rant to someone for a while now.

"There is nothing wrong with not being able to afford something." Harry said gentle. "Money and brand new things is not everything; your family is rich Ron." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry carried on talking: "You're rich with love, affection and preservation. Despite having a lack of money you still own something that you can call your own, even if it was not yours to start off with. Your family sounds large, something that can only have happened through love. You resent the fact that you are the sixth son but that means nothing because you still love each of your siblings and their skills. All you need to do Ron is find something that you are good at, something that you want to do and then preserve. Hold onto that thing and try you're hardest to achieve all goals you set for yourself and you will find that your parents, your siblings, will be proud of you because that is what a loving family will do. There was a famous non-magical called Faulkner who once said, 'Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or predecessors. Try to be better than yourself.'"

"I never thought of it that way." Ron muttered, blushing bright red once more.

Before Ron could say anything else however the compartment door opened and what appeared to be a first year boy stepped into the compartment slightly. The boy appeared to still have his baby fat, he had kind brown eyes, rounded face and calloused hands. The small amount of skin they could see was tanned indicating that the boy spent a lot of time outside. He had tears in his eyes but he was trying valiantly not to let them fall.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" he asked in a slightly quaking voice.

"Na," Ron answered with a shake of his head.

"No, sorry," Harry answered as he tried to figure out why he knew the face in front of him.

"That's alright," he muttered before turning and leaving the compartment once more.

"Why'd he bring a toad?" Ron asked with a frown, "If not kept in a cage or in a pond, toads have a bad habit of escaping. Fred found one four years ago and it kept running away from him till Charlie placed it in the pond in the garden." Ron expanded when Harry gave him a curious look.

"It was probably a gift and no-one explained that to him." Harry said as he got up and grabbed Hedwig's cage from his trunk. She never used it and he had only had it because the shop keeper would not let him out of the shop with Hedwig unless she was in a cage; he even went so far as to give him the cage for free. Harry placed the cage on the seat next to him and planned to give it to the boy when he saw him next.

"Do you have a favourite Quidditch team?" Ron asked after a moment when it became obvious that Harry wasn't going to explain why he had got down the cage.

"I've never watched a game and it wasn't exactly something that caught my interest when I was buying my school books." Harry admitted.

"What, but Quidditch is like one of the greatest games..." Ron dived into a monologue about the rules, the plays, most common fouls, famous players, and his favourite team: the Chudley Cannons.

It was just as he was going into detail about the last Chudley games when the compartment door opened once more and this time the boy who lost his toad was not on his own; he was with a first year witch who had tanned skin, bushy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a smile that reveal her slightly bucked front teeth.

"Sorry to interrupt you but have either of you seen Neville's toad?" she asked in a slightly bossy voice.

"No, but have you asked one of the older students to summon it?" Harry asked, he had thought about it just after Neville left the first time but it was too late by then.

"No, why didn't we think of that." The girl exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Neville was it?" Harry asked the boy as he stood up.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"When you find your toad why don't you put it in this cage? Toads will run away if not caged or near a pond." Harry said as he handed Neville the cage.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Neville took the cage but it looked like he wanted to just hand it back.

"I don't use it because Hedwig hates cages and you need it." Harry persisted.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"I'm Hermione by the way." The girl said before she left taking Neville with her, supposedly to find an older student to summon the toad.

The rest of the ride was spent without very many interruptions. The cart lady came but neither of them brought anything since Ron had gotten sandwiches from his mother and Harry new he would not eat dinner if he ate lunch. They were also interrupted by Percy who came to check on his brother and they also swopped their sandwiches because they ended up with each other's favourites. Ron filled the time by telling Harry more about Quidditch, his family and chess. The three things that he was currently very interested in.


	10. 10: It Had Better Be

**Chapter Ten: It had better be...**

Night had set and Ron had pulled on his slightly too small but in good condition Hogwarts uniform (you could see his trainers). It was as the train was beginning to slow down that a voice echoed through the compartments:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage and pets on the train: it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles which stood out in his now pale face. As the train came to a stop they joined the crowd thronging in the corridor; Harry expertly avoided being touched by anyone as he weaved through the people and to the door. Once they were off the train a lot of people shivered at the cold for they had emerged on a tiny, dark and open platform.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a deep voices: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads as he motioned for them to follow him. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Most of the first years followed slipping and stumbling as they went down a steep, narrowed path. It was so dark that you could not see either side were Harry new thick trees stood. Harry was the best of since he was used to covering uneven or icy ground without sight so he did not slip. Ron noticed this so when Harry reached out to steady him for the fourth time he allowed Harry to lead him. Hermione and Neville, who they had ended up walking next to, also allowed Harry to guide them down the path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooohh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron got into a boat with Neville and Hermione. 

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Harry dipped his fingers in the lake and allowed them to glide along the surface. After a moment a thin tentacle reached out and circled Harry's hand in mockery of a hand shake. Harry smiled but had to pull his hand back when they got too close to the cliff for the Giant Squid to follow.

"Heads down!" yelled their guide as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Harry helped Hermione and Neville of the boat since they both looked very unstable as it wobbled beneath them. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" the giant man asked counting how many first years had followed him. "Good."

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. At once the door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," their guide said gesturing behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about unsurely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour.

I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry turned to Neville and helped him to unfasten his cloak.

"Thanks," he muttered blushing slightly.

Ron was going slightly green with nerves and everyone was shuffling about, looking around unsurely. Hermione was the only one making noise, muttering spells she had read about and wondering which one she would need.

"You're not going to need any, Hermione," Harry muttered softly but in the silent room it carried. "We have come to Hogwarts to learn about magic they won't expect us to be able to cast anything. The houses are sorted on personality so they will probably have some way of finding which house fits our personality best."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head in understanding. The others also seemed to let out a relieved sigh when faced with such logic. However before people could calm completely there was a scream from the back of the room.

Harry turned automatically drawing one of his weapons (luckily it was his wand). However he relaxed and put it away when he saw that there were just ghosts – around twenty of them. In the front of the line were four ghosts: one of them was wearing a ruff and tights, his hair was wild and Harry noticed that his head wobbled slightly; then there was a ghost wearing the traditional monk robs of the fifteenth century, his hair was cut into a bob and he appeared to have a slit across his throat; the last male was very gloomy, a frown on what could have been a handsome face and his robes which had the emblem of a vessel of house Slytherin had a blood stain on it, just above his heart; the last was a beautiful women with kind eyes, long flowing hair and a beautiful dress that clung to her curves, she also had a patch of blood but this time it was on her stomach. Harry recognised them from his parent's description as the four house ghosts: Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor, the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff, the Bloody Baron of Slytherin and the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw.

As they glided across the room they appeared to take no notice of the first years but Harry new this not to be true – they did this every year according to the accounts in the Potter Family book and his parent's journals. They seemed to be arguing. The Fat Friar was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" Nearly Headless Nick cut across himself as he appeared to notice the first years.

Nobody answered. Harry looked at the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron who had floated back slightly so as to allow the other two to take the lead. They were in turn observing him since he was the only one not staring openly at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house ghosts.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Harry bowed his head to the Grey Lady and Bloody Baron who were the last to leave the room.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into the line behind Hermione, who was behind Neville. Ron was at Harry's back with a boy with sandy hair behind him at the back of the line. They walked silently across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place even though he had read the descriptions from his parents. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver (five to a table).

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. 

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled at him, Hermione and Neville encouragingly since they were no longer stood in a line. He was the shortest out of them all but he was still used to reassuring others before he dealt with his own feelings. One thing Harry wished the headmaster would change about the sorting was the fact that over one thousand people were staring at them and they had no choice but to look back – they should be allowed to be sorted in privet and then introduced to the school in house groups so as to allow them to feel less exposed.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A pause then — 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. 

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. 

"Bones, Susan!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. 

"Boot, Terry!" 

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. 

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see, whom he assumed, were Ron's twin brothers catcalling and then being hit on the back of the head by the girls that were sat on ever side of them. 

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Davis, Tracy" joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but with others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Flint, Alice," was a nerves looking girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

"Granger, Hermione!" 

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Harry smiled and clapped slightly louder for Hermione then he had done for everyone else (he got a lot of weird looks every time he clapped in congratulations with no prejudices of which house).

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville nearly ran of wearing it but Harry motioned for him to take it off since he had looked back at Harry before he ran to the Gryffindor table in relief.

"MacDougal, Morag." was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco," swaggered forward when his name was called and got placed in Slytherin before the hat could fully touch his head. He went off and joined "Crabbe Vincent," "Goyle, Gregory," and "Greengrass, Daphne,"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon, Lucy"…, "Nott, Theodore,"…, "Parkinson, Pansy,"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil, Padmore" and "Patil, Parvati"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last 

"Potter, Harry!" 

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. 

"Potter, did she say?" 

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.

"Is everything you hear inside my head confidential?" Harry demanded the moment the hat was on probably.

"I can reveal nothing that I see inside your mind, Mr Potter, the Lady Rowena made sure of this."

"Very well; do you need me to lower my shields or are you capable of by passing them?" Harry inquired.

"You are going to have to let me into your mind Mr Potter; I do not have the skill to break shields as strong as your own."

"Very well," Harry closed his eyes and felt for the old and wise presence of the hat. As he gently surround it with his magic Harry noticed that it also felt like the magic of Hogwarts, or at the very least had a very strong connection to her. Once he was sure that the hat's presence was surrounded completely Harry pulled him into his mindscape.

Harry's mindscape was quite simple on the surface; it was a beautiful ocean and beach. The beach bled into a large forest or a house. Harry's mental Avatar took a seat on one of the deck chairs that was on the beach and the hat appeared on the other.

"Most impressive Mr Potter, although I seem unable to access all your thoughts?" he added the last part as a question.

"You have access to all my base thoughts and instincts as well as some of my memories. However there are some secrets in my mind that are not just mine and so there are memories that I have hided from you."

"I understand Mr Potter, both Salazar and Rowena did the same thing when they first tried me on. They, much like yourself, were very good with the mind arts." The hat fell silent for a moment. "You are brave, very brave indeed to have survived everything that you have lived through and still carry on. You're also very intelligent, a mind to rival the Lady Rowena's and your search for knowledge is so that you may improve and help; you do not hoard the knowledge but you don't shove it in people's faces either. Your ambitious, cunning and as sly as Salazar himself if not more so then he was at your age. And you are loyal, kind, companionate and hard working. My you have all the traits that the founders values most and you hold no prejudices. This is most unusual Mr Potter."

"Which house would work best for the plans I have laid out?" Harry asked the hats opinion.

"Despite the fact that you have not shown me all off your plan I believe that Gryffindor would be the best house."

"Well then sort me there." Harry said as he gentle pulled the hat out of his mindscape.

"Most smart of you Mr Potter," the hat said in his mind before shouting out to the rest of the hall: "GRYFFINDOR."

Harry took the hat of, placed it gently on the stool and moved over to the Gryffindor table ignoring the fact that he was getting the loudest cheer. He shook hands with Percy the Prefect and then took a seat opposite Hermione and Neville who smiled at him. The twins, Fred and George Ron explained, were jumping up and down chanting:

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The girls on either side of them rolled their eyes before once more hitting them up the back of their head to get them to sit down and listen to the rest of the sorting.

Harry had sat down next to the Gryffindor house ghost. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. It took him a few seconds to throw off the memories that were attempting to creep up on, and overwhelm, him.

Once in control of his memories once more Harry looked up at the high table which he could now see probably. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, the one who had led them into the hall. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the history books he had read and the pictures his parents had left him. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

And now there were only few people left to be sorted. "Spinnet, Elizabeth" and "Scott, Anthony" joined Hufflepuff while "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair on the other side of him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. For a man his age it was expected for him to have gone slightly senile but he was also radiating power – but it was in such a way as to put the people around him at ease. Harry new that the old man was playing some form of role and yet some of his true personality was also seeping through – very few people could, or would, do that.

When the headmaster sat back down food appeared on the table and Harry's eyes widened. The dishes were piled with food. He had never seen so much food on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs that Harry noticed the headmaster was pilling on his plate in a large amount. Harry heisted for a moment, he knew that he needed to avoid any food that he did not eat often; greasy, salty and fatty foods especially. This limited his selection greatly – he would have to follow the map his parents gave him and find the kitchens the next day.

Harry decided to stick with some pasta salad since it was the healthiest thing near him with no salt or grease on it. Ron, who had piled his plate full of meat, looked at him incredulously but did not say anything. Hermione had decided on moderation as well and only had some white fish in mushroom source with rise. Neville had gone slightly fattier with pork stew, sausage and creamy potato. Ron just shook his head at their choices and continued eating his mostly meat based dinner – Harry had put some potato and beans on Ron plate as well.

"That does looked good," Nearly Headless Nick said watching Hermione eat some of her sauce covered fish.

"Can't you -?" Ran started to ask in disbelief, forgetting to swallow his food before speaking.

"Don't talk with your mouth fall, it's rude and disgusting. It can put people of their appetite very easily." Harry abolished him before Nick answered Ron's question. ****

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years; I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service; I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." He finished with a deep bow that brought his body through the table. His head wobbled dangerously as he straightened up. 

"I know who you are!" said Ron after swallowing his last mouthful of food after catching Harry's look. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"****

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —"he began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. 

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" he was curious since he was mostly non-magical raised and not used to the wizarding world yet. 

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. However Harry could see the sparkly of amusement in his eye and he knew that the ghost had pulled the same trick every year on the first years – according to his parents anyway.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

Harry noticed that there was a slight indent in his neck from every time Nick's executioner was unable to finish the job. There were twenty five hits before the dents reached the artery that would have killed Nick in a minute when cut. And after that there was a further nineteen hits that appeared to be shallower showing that the executioner was tired and then finally gave up. Nick was probably still alive when he was hit with the twenty fifth cut but died soon after from either the blood loss or the severing of the connection between his brain and heart. Harry was the only one that did not looked stunned at the sight, even Ron looked shocked and he obviously knew that Nick had been beheaded.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Nick's statement. The Ravenclaws had held the cup for twelve years once and the Hufflepuffs held it for sixteen years back in 1704 – beginning in the only year in which a Hogwart's house had a completely female Quidditch team. It was in the Hogwarts history book his parents gave him and the Potter Lord book. The other first years around Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see the grim faced ghost who Harry new the be sat next to Draco Malfoy who was not exactly pleased with the seating arrangements but was putting up with it only showing his displeasure with the stiffness of his posture.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Dean with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nick Delicately.

"I'd imagine from the place of the blood that the cause of his death was very personal and not something he felt like spreading round. He looks like a very privet person to me." Harry commented making the others look down slightly in shame as they realised how sensitive it may be to ask someone how they died especially when they have blood over their heart.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jelly, rice pudding…

Harry knowing that his stomach would not be able to handle something sweet after eating such a tea (he only ate something sweet as a celebration of Daisy's birthday and even that was more natural sugar from fruit then artificial sugar) decided to just have a cup of tea. Most of the conversation was stilted during the main cause because everyone was hungry but now that it was dessert on the table most people were striking up longer and more engaging conversations.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "My dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." 

The others laughed. Harry frowned but held his tongue and made a note to speak with the boy later. That could have gone awfully wrong if his father hated magic. It should not be spread around so lightly encase someone who was not as lucky hears him and becomes bitter.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville quietly as he jabbed at his chocolate cake, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Harry felt his frown deepen at the action this family was showing towards Neville. No wander he was so shy and feels like he is useless at magic. Harry new this not to be true since he could feel the powerful magic from the boy and he knew that Neville had done accidently magic when they were in their first year of life because his parents recorded it and had taken pictures (which is why he felt so familiar to Harry on the train). However Harry wasn't going to say anything while he was surrounded by so many people.

Opposite him Hermione was talking with Percy Weasley about lessons: "I do hope that we start straight away, I've been reading all the material and things that Flourish and Bolts recommended for a first year. I'm particularly interested in the Art of Transfiguration: you know, turning something into something else. Of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing..." Percy reassured Hermione before they changed their subject choice to who teaches what subject.

Harry turned to look at the head table once more. He looked over it, recognising Hagrid their guide drinking deeply from his goblet that Harry suspected had something stronger then pumpkin juice in. On his right was a hawked eyed women, who Harry new to be Madam Hooch, the flying instructor. The next person he recognised was professor Flitwick, the half goblin, charms master, head of Ravenclaw house and five times world duelling champion; he was also his mother's favourite professor. On Professor Flitwick's right was Professor McGonagall who was talking to Dumbledore about something. Her lips were thinned in obvious anger but the headmaster seemed to ignore her. Further down the table was a pale man in a purple turban, that made his head appear really big. This turbaned man was talking to a tall, blacked hair professor who was very pale with a slightly hooked nose from where it had been broken and not set probably.

It happened suddenly. The blacked haired processer looked past the outlandish turban straight into Harry's eyes – and he felt the sharp jolt as three different people tried to assault his mind at once. The one that appeared to come from the black hair professor was only a mild scan – only touching about the top most thought. The only question that seemed to come with the probe was if his home life was happy. It was obvious that he scanned all students home lives for abuse. The other two were not nearly as well meaning. They were both looking for everything about his life – all his secrets.

Harry turned back to the table and pretended to allow a natural defence to come and push them all out before they could touch upon any thoughts. The black hair professor was pushed out gently while the other two were forcefully thrown out. Harry noticed Professor Turban man and Dumbledore both wince slightly.

At last, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent almost at once. It seemed the title of Albus Dumbledore earned a lot of respect in the wizarding world. 

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." Harry raised an eyebrow, what were they plants?

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins who pretended to look completely innocent but their eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry fought the urge to bang his head on the table and with a quick scan of the room he could see the Slytherins and the teachers fighting not to do the same. However a few students, mostly Gryffindor, laughed.

"He's not serious?" Hermione muttered to Percy incredulously. 

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. 

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" 

And the majority of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff bellowed with a handful of Ravenclaw students:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

****Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry was still wide awake since he was used to extremely long days with a lot of work. Most of the students around him were too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They continued climbing the stairs, splitting from the Ravenclaws on the second floor. Most of his year mates were yawning and twice Harry caught Ron and Neville who were practically asleep on their feet. Apparently they were not used to staying awake until eleven – then again what normal eleven your old would be?

At the very end of a corridor on the seventh floor there hung a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked when they got closer.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, the other boys pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Harry showered and pulled on his pyjamas (hiding his weapons in a bag, although he kept his Holly and phoenix wand on the desk and a dagger under his pillow). Grabbing his phone Harry climbed onto his bed then praying that his Little Tiger was awake, despite the fact that she was normally asleep two hours before, hit speed dial 1.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered with an anxious quality to it. It seemed Daisy had been staying up and waiting for his call.

"Hello, little one," Harry replied with a chuckled.

"Dad, are you alright? What's Hogwarts like?" Daisy asked wide awake instantly.

"I'm fine. The castle is huge and full of magic. It's going to take me a little while to learn my way around. Now tell me about your day." Harry instructed.

"It was great; I met a new friend..." Daisy was of explaining all about her new friend, Will, who likes art like her and about all the teachers and how she was having so much fun.

As the clock turned midnight Harry ordered his daughter to bed and told her he would try and call earlier from then on. She happily agreed through a yawn. She had had a long exciting day and was looking forward to classes the next day when they would start learning. The first day was just an introduction.


	11. 11: Hogwarts, A Whole New Ball Game

**Author's note: I was writing chapter 14 when I realized that I had done something stupid. so anyone who has already read this chapter before the 30/03/2015, you will find that a few changes have been made to this chapter and the next two as well (especially chapter 13).**

**Chapter Eleven: Hogwarts, a Whole New Ball Game **

Harry woke at his normal time the next morning – four o'clock. He could not go for his run because he did not know the way to and from the common room so he spent two hours in his potions room. He decided to make some burn past since he had the time and ingredients for it.

At six o'clock Harry left the potions to cool and left his trunk. He went into the bathroom and showered before changing into his school robe. He woke his dorm mates and then packed everything he might need into his school bag (potions equip, all his books, parchment, ink, quills…). Just as he finished packing everything his dorm mates sleepily grabbed their things and stuffed random items into them before following him into the common room at quarter to seven in the morning.

Hermione had just walked down the stairs, looking more awake then most of the boys but she was still rubbing some sleep out of her eyes that she had missed when having a shower (her hair was still wet making it more tame when she tied it up).

"Good morning Hermione, are the other girls up?" Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Morning" she chirped with a smile. "The others are still waking up. Parvati said to go without them when I asked if they wanted me to wait for them in the common room."

"Alright then, let's head down to the great hall." The others murmured their agreement.

The walk to the hall was an interesting one, but between Harry and Hermione they had remembered the rout that was taken the night before. The portraits also confirmed that the rout they were taking was right when asked.

The few other people wondering the corridors that early in the morning, mostly Ravenclaws, stared and whispered as they passed. Apparently there was a lot of hype about Harry coming to Hogwarts. With the easy of dealing with the Dursley's Harry ignored them all and continued on. He hated attention but he was more than able to avoid or ignore it if avoiding is impossible.

For breakfast that morning Harry had an amalgamation of chopped fruits, seeds and oats. He wanted something light and yet filling to get him through to dinner without eating lunch. Hermione just had simple porridge with reduced strawberries on top. Neville went with chopped banana on toast with a sausage wrapped in bacon. Ron looked at them all in shock before pilling sausages, bacon, toast and egg onto his plate. Harry placed an apple next to his plate and removed some sausage and bacon from his plate. He may be a growing boy but if he continued eating like that he was going to end up the size of an elephant before he's even thirty. Ron pouted but ate the fruit.

Twenty minutes into breakfast and all the tables were slowly beginning to fill with people when Professor McGonagall came down from the teacher's table. She handed everyone present their time tables and if they were not present she handed it to their friends. Luckily Lavender and Parvati had already made it down to the hall.

Since it was a Wednesday they started the day with Double Transfiguration, lunch, Potions and then Charms. At midnight they had Astronomy. Despite being up until at least one in the morning the night before they have to be up in time for History the next day at eight thirty. Who ever made these time tables obviously did not put any thought in to the amount of sleep normal children need each night – insomniacs being the only exceptions.

"We should head out now," Hermione suggested, "Gives us half hour to find the classroom."

"It doesn't have a room number, it only says Transfiguration classroom. How are we meant to know where that is?" Harry asked staring at the time table. Who the hell decided not to give the classrooms numbers? There were over ten thousands rooms in the school and at one time there was probably enough students here to need more than one transfiguration classroom.

"I guess we have to look round for Professor McGonagall, she's left," Neville said motioning to the staff table where only the headmaster, the flying instructor and Hagrid the half giant were left.

"I'm sure the portrait would help if we asked nicely enough." Harry added thoughtfully as they all grabbed their packed bags and began the trek around the school.

Ron grumbled about not having enough to eat but they ignored him since he had had two full plates of breakfast before they dragged him away. The portraits were very helpful in telling them where they needed to be so that it only took them ten minutes to reach the fourth floor, left hand side, fourth classroom down. Harry marked the way in his mind, like he had down for the common room. The quicker he learnt his way to and from his classrooms the quicker he can go about exploring the rest of the castle.

The Gryffindor students were first to arrive in the classroom so they all took a seat along the back two rows. Since the seats were laid out so that each row was going up a step so they were able to see the teacher's desk perfectly. Behind the teacher's desk was an open space, a door and bookcases. Sat on top of the desk was a cat, her tail lazily swinging behind her.

"Do you think that's Professor McGonagall's familiar?" Ron asked, nodding to the tabby.

"I don't know, could be." Lavender answered.

Before they could continue their conversation most of the Hufflepuff first years came into the classroom and took the seats at the front. From what Harry could see there were two people missing: Anthony Scott and Tracy Davis. A few moments before the bell was scheduled to go Tracy walked in.

"Is this where Transfiguration is meant to be?" she asked looking round the classroom.

"Yeah, you should take a seat the bells about to go." Hermione smiled kindly at the girl.

"Thanks I got separated from the group on my way here." She said before taking a seat at the front.

The class sat in silence waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive but the bell went and she was still not in the classroom.

"Harry, why are you staring at the cat?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but ..." Harry trailed of in thought. The magic surrounding the cat was coming across as more human than cat. But that's impossible, unless...

The classroom door banged open and Anthony Scott stumbled in out of breath. "Oh, thank God the Professor's not here." He said.

However just before he could collapse on a seat at the front of the classroom the tabby cat jumped of the desk. When the cat hit the floor it was no longer a cat – it was professor McGonagall.

"That was awesome." Ron exclaimed after the class stared at their professor in shock for a few moments.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. Mr Scott, would you care to explain why you are late to my lesson?" Professor McGonagall turned her narrowed eyes on Anthony.

"I was walking with the other Hufflepuffs when I got distracted by the painting of Sir Detornatry the Third. By the time I looked away the others had gone. I ran to catch up and took a wrong turn. One of the Prefects told me how to get here when he found me by the library." Anthony muttered, bowing his head.

"Which prefect?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, she looked to be about five or sixth year and was a Ravenclaw."

"Miss Natalie Robins or Miss Mary Peakes, sixth and fifth year Ravenclaw prefects; I will be speaking with them later today, if you have lied I will take ten points from Hufflepuff." Professor McGonagall said before turning and facing the class as a whole.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Professor McGonagall's voice did not once change from the no-nonsense tone she had been using when talking to Anthony or them the night before.

After a demonstration of the six stages of transfiguration they will be learning at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall launched into a lecture about the dangers of transfiguration. This took about half an hour and then she started explaining uses and then the theory behind transfiguration. By the time the lesson was other the students had over five feet of notes. Luckily Professor McGonagall did not feel the need to give them homework since it was only their first lesson of the school year.

From the transfiguration classroom they walked back down to the great Hall however Harry broke off from the group and walked outside. He hated being cooped up inside a classroom for so long. Especially with so many people sitting close to him.

The lunch break was only forty five minutes but he used it to walk the length of the Black Lake. The Black Lack was too big to walk around in such a small amount of time but the time spent walking one of its sides was very relaxing for Harry and prepared him for his next lesson of potions.

Harry met his friends in the Entrance Hall.

"Were have you been? We didn't notice you had left until we all sat down." Hermione asked as they started walking towards the dungeons.

"I was outside. I don't generally eat lunch and I needed to stretch my legs." Harry answered easily.

"Well tell us next time. We thought you might have gotten lost or something." Ron said shoving Harry's shoulder good-naturally.

They had the potion lessons down in the dungeon because it was colder down there. Heat could make the volatile potions explode and so it was safer to do it in a chilled environment. Along the walls of the dungeons were jars filled with pickled animals and plant pieces. Most of the things along the walls were not very expensive nor could they react with a potion negatively which was probably why the professor had those ones on display.

Harry noticed that the smell of past potions lingered in the room because the ventilation had not been updated and fixed in a while. Meaning that the professor was obviously using banishing charms in an attempt to get rid of the fumes before they become harmful. However banishing charms do not work very well on gasses and so some of the fumes remain behind. It seemed the people in charge of the school budget had no concept of how dangerous potions fumes could be.

Once all the class was sat in their sets – Harry between Ron and Neville with Hermione in front of them next to Parvati who had Lavender on her right – Professor Snape started to take roll call. He spoke softly, barely more than a whisper but he had learnt the art of making his voice travel and because he had a very maleficent present the whole class was silent.

When he finished calling role he looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they appeared to be cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels - endless and unfathomable. But in the very depths of them there were sparks of emotion that he appeared to be surpassing.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. His eyes scanned the class, and Harry felt the touch upon his mind again and he once again allowed a 'natural' shield to gently push him out. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death — that is if you aren't as foolish as the class I usually have to teach."

"Patil," Professor Snape said suddenly making a few members of the class jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Parvati looked pale and glanced briefly at Lavender before looking back at their professor. "I don't know, sir."

"Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked since he noticed she was barely keeping her hand down to answer the question.

"Powdered root of asphodel added with an infusion of wormwood are two of the main ingredients in the potion known as the Draught of Living Death. The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion." Hermione answered her voice sounding like she was quoting from a book.

"Mr Goyle, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape said after nodding once to Hermione to let her know she was right.

"Er, a stomach of a goat?" Goyle muttered.

"Are you answering my question or asking me one Mr Goyle?" Professor Snape answered.

"Answering, sir." Goyle muttered when he saw Malfoy's nod of approval to let him know that he had gotten the answer right.

"Mr Longbottom what are the uses of a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked next.

Harry felt Neville shaking next to him and so reach over and gently touched his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"It-It stops most poisons sir." Neville stuttered out refusing to look him in the eye.

"Mr Potter, what is the different between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"They are different parts of the same plant, scientist call it aconite. Monkshood is the stem of the plant which is used to stabilise a lot of potions because it does not react with most things unless grinded down to a powder. While the wolfbane is from the leaves, picked on the night of the full moon it has very powerful healing properties." Harry answered.

"Correct." Professor Snape then returned to the front of the classroom where he split everyone into pairs so that they could make a potion to cure boils. Because the tables were in three Hermione ended up working with Parvati while Lavender turned round to work with Neville. Harry working with Ron while Dean and Seamus worked with eat other behind them. The Slytherin side of the classroom splitting into similar groups although Harry noticed how the Slytherins automatically split Goyle and Crabbe up.

Harry was just about to add the porcupine quill to his potion when he heard Neville and Lavenders potion bubbling behind him. "Neville, Lavender move." Harry ordered as he pulled Ron away from the potion. Neville and Lavender scrambled back while everyone turned to face the commotion.

Professor Snape alerted by Harry's order turned from Goyle's cauldron that he had just corrected and cast a shield charm on Neville's. Luckily he did it just in time because it exploded and started to eat away at the bottom of the cauldron. With a second wave of his wand Professor Snape banished the potion and cauldron.

"Thank you for ordering them away from the cauldron because otherwise that would have been a very painful way for Mr Longbottom and Miss Brown to find out what happens when you do not follow the instruction clearly marked out both in your books and on the board. You two may clean away your work station and leave. The homework for next lesson is to write the process of how to cure boils down and explaining why each step is needed." Professor Snape said before ordering everyone back to work.

The lesson finished fifteen minutes later and everyone tidy up, pack away their things, took a note of the homework and then left the classroom. Everyone was silent until they left the dungeons.

"Does anyone know the way to charms?" Hermione asked.

"No but I'm sure we can just ask the portraits like we did the last time." Harry answered. It turned out that the charms classroom was on the third floor, directly below the transfiguration corridor but it was six classrooms down as opposed to four. Neville and Lavender were already waiting outside for them.

"Hi," Harry greeted them. It appeared they had spent the last twenty minutes standing in silence since they did not know what to say to each other.

"Hi, Professor Flitwick said to wait outside for the rest of the class." Neville answered, blushing at having the whole of Gryffindor First year's attention focused on him.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny man who stood on a pile of books just so that he could see over his desk. Harry didn't understand why he did not just have steps leading to his seat or make everyone seat in a Chinese style because it would be easier and more comfortable for him. He started of the lesson by taking roll before launching into a lengthy explanation into what charms is and why curtain spells are classed as charms and not hexs, jinxs or causes.

From charms, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron all went to the library although Ron joined them reluctantly. The library was on the fifth floor to the right of the castle and some of the windows overlooks the Black Lake while the other windows look down on the forest. Harry went to a table in the back corner, out of Madam Prince (the librarians) eye line and away from the door. The table was also positioned in such a way that no one could spy on then because the seats are all facing the bookcases in one way or another.

Harry sat with his back to the wall and pulled out his potion's homework. Neville sat next to him with Hermione opposite. Ron reluctantly sat down next to Hermione.

"I don't understand why we have to get our homework done now. We have until Monday to hand it in." Ron moaned.

"Get the homework done and out of the way as soon as you get it and you will find that you have more time to do things you enjoy. Also the knowledge will stick in your brain because you are not always rushing to get it done. Because it is already in your brain it also means that you have slightly more time to go over notes closer to the exams." Harry explained calmly.

Ron pouted but made no other comment as they all got round to writing the essay. They all asked questions at some point to do with the work but it was finished within forty minutes and they had another two hours until dinner.

They spent that time exploring the castle, trying to find their way to key points like the Gryffindor common room, the astronomy tower, the entrance hall and their classroom. They were somewhat successful but it would take a while before they all memorised their routes around the castle.

Dinner that night was slightly better than the night before. There was less junk food because it was not a start of term banquet but Harry also noticed that there was very little truly health, or vegetarian options, on the table. He settled with a bed of rice and cod. It seemed that the person who decided the meals was doing so to accommodate the general likes of the school population as opposed to what was most healthy.

The Gryffindors returned to their common room to await eleven thirty when they would then make their way to the astronomy tower for Astrology. Harry spoke with Daisy for a little while before he went down to the common room and started writing in his Diary. As the heir to three of the four founding house – taking into account the fact that House Hufflepuff did not have an heir after the death of Hepzibah Smith and that any remaining blood relations were far too distant to take the title – he had the right to take control and make changes.

In his diary he was writing menu changes he would like to make, and after a couple of weeks he would start writing other changes he would like to make to the way Hogwarts was run. With the board controlling the budget and lessons taught at Hogwarts the standards have dropped in the last one to one and fifty years. From one of the best magical school in Europe they were now one of the worst and he was planning on changing that as soon as he had a better understand of what the school was like internally.

Astrology that night was fun. Every house was together, which only happens in their flying lessons and history. Harry noticed how all the houses went to seat in hour distinct groups but he made his little party of four sit next to Hanna Abbott and Susan Bone of Hufflepuff just to be different. The astrology professor was a nice women who caught the classes attention as she explained about what they would be studying the rest of the year. Most of the class were having trouble paying attention by the time she had finished her introduction because it was unusual for them to be awake that late at night.

The next day Harry got up and went for his morning run, but instead of going outside he decided to run around the castle so that he could use the opportunity to learn his way around. Since he was only a first year, he decided to cast some silence and disillusionment charms on himself encase one of the teachers were still wondering the corridors.

He once again woke the boys in his dormitory and met Hermione in their common room before heading down to breakfast. He had the same he had the day before but this time Hermione went with toast as opposed to porridge. Ron went to have a complete English breakfast once again, with extra meat, but Harry added fruit to his plate before he could add any more than two pieces of bacon and a sausage.

History was extremely boring, the ghost that teaches the class spending it droning on about goblins but Harry just pulled out his history book and started reading that. Taking notes so that he could check it against other history books in the library – he did not like writing only one view because it was someone's interpretation of history and so it held a certain bias to it.

After lunch that day they had their first Herbology lesson. Herbology took place in the greenhouses that were around the back of the school, just before the Quidditch pitch. They were only allowed in greenhouse one because they were first years. Professor Sprout was a plumb witch who was already covered in soul. She had a bright smile on her face and a very kind attitude. The lesson consisted of an introduction to magical plants and how to handle some of the more basic ones. They would be learning identification of basics and most common plants, soils and what the uses of curtain plants are throughout their first year. There was very little practical outside of replanting a few of the common herbs – some of them not even magical.


	12. 12: Reading is Escape, Flying is Freedom

**Declaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize in this story. I am writing for the pure amusement of seeing where my thought process goes.**

**Author's note: I won't be writing anything for my Connections story until I have written up to the end of first year for this story. When that happens I will focus on my Connections story until the end of third year. Then bounce back to this story. This is the pattern of my writing.**

**Chapter Twelve: Reading is an Escape, Flying is Freedom **

As the days went by Harry noticed that Neville started participating in their conversations more. At first he had just kind of stood in the background and only spoken when Harry directly addressed him – forcing him to respond to him. The only time that had not been the case was when they were discussing Herbology - where Neville was in his element. He knew far more then Harry, who had spent most of his life in his garden (he refused to call it Petunia's since he was the one to take care of it).

Harry also learnt that Hermione was a workaholic. The only way that he could get her away from the library and doing any form of exercise (it was not very good to spend all your time in one room) was to say that wondering the school was a form of learning. They learnt short cuts to classrooms, common rooms and (most importantly to Hermione) the library. She eventually conceded his point when he picked her up and forcefully took her from the library and down to the entrance hall using a short cut that only took five minutes as opposed to the normal route she took, lasting ten minutes (the others were impressed he could pick her up since he was the smallest out of all of them, even Hermione).

Ron was very jealous of his brothers. His parents had tried to raise them as equals but Ron was the youngest boy and he always felt like a left over. His mother had difficulty remembering whose favourite was whose and he always got his cloths third or second hand. Even his wand was third hand – having belonged to his brother Charlie before he went to the Dragon Preserve in Romania and could afford his own however the wand belonged to Arthur's father first. In an attempt for Ron to see his self-worth Harry encourage him in things he was very good at and things that he enjoyed. He was very good a chess and Harry dragged him along to the chess club where he played against all four houses, most of them older students. Harry played as well but he hardly ever won. From his games of chest Harry learnt, that Ron was a brilliant strategist and so he encouraged him to read history and Quidditch books were he could improve his way of thinking. With a great bit of effort Harry also got him reading political books, no matter how boring he thought they were.

Harry continued to talk with Daisy every night, she was doing very well at school. Learning something new every day and getting on well with her friends. The PE teacher, who she went on runs with every morning was shocked and proud of her conviction and ability to go at a steady pace for an hour, no matter the weather. She had a problem with one of the older boys in her art class since she was both the youngest and smallest in the class but she simple told her teacher who separated him from the class and told him of – he did not dare cross her again.

Their study group in the library grew to include Hanna, Elizabeth, Anthony and Susan of Hufflepuff, Tracy, Padma and Terry of Ravenclaw and the last of the Gryffindor's: Lavender, Parvati, Sally-Anne, Dean and Seamus. Because there was more of them now Harry used a silencing bubble so that they could talk at normal levels and not disturb other members of the library. They met every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday at five o'clock and completed what homework they had been given and recapped on their lessons so as to make sure that everyone understand what happened. At other times during the week random members of the group would meet at the table and generally complete whatever work they were doing.

In Harry's diary he had completed a whole new menu for the students. He took into account the fact that they were kids, some people may have allergies and that they needed high energy food. However he did not make the foods unhealthy – Hogwarts is responsible for the health of all the students in her halls and regularly allowing them to eat junk food was not a good idea.

He also revised classroom lay outs, history lesson contents and supplies used in classrooms. To help him with this he looked into the history of Hogwarts (there was a section in the library where every Hogwarts of history ever written, the charter of Hogwarts as well as all the old class books and lessons plans were kept). He did not have enough information on the running of the school to complete these plans but he had the basis of most of them set out. He also started to look into the funds of Hogwarts and ways of making her more sustainable but he could not look into that information, like the current lesson curriculum, without talking directly with the headmaster/headmistress.

One the third week of school Harry went down to the kitchens (he had memorised the marauders' map that his father had left him). Tickling the pair he entered the organised chaos that was the House-Elves domain. They were running about cleaning up the mess students had made at dinner.

"Hello," Harry called softly to the House Elf that was passing in front of the door.

"Oh, hello sizs. What can we be doings for you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Please may I talk with those in charge of the cooking and menu please?" Harry asked softly. He had learnt how to understand and communicate with the House-Elves without upsetting them because of the House-Elves that were now in his service.

"Of course, sirz." The she-elf bowed before turning and disappearing into the mess of House Elves. A moment later three older house elves appeared.

"What can we do for you, young master?" the Head elf asked (he had accompanied the head cook and the chief organizer).

"Why don't we all go take a seat? I think this might take a while." Harry said softly.

Once they were all sat around the table, Harry got out the menu he had written and a list of all the things that could be implement or improved upon. The menu was a list of 6 different categories of dishes and in each category was 35 different dishes. And this was just for one dinner time meals. The breakfast dishes had a different category split: 12 categories with 29 dishes in each one. For the lunches there were only 4 categories and each one had 12 dishes. Every meal time one plate from each category (from the appropriate time) would be placed on the tables. This menu was much healthier and allowed for cultural, religious and dietary differences. Also the drinks would change. Normally only pumpkin juice was served unless the person specifically requests something different but the children didn't know how. And so tea, coffee, orange juice, berry juice, pumpkin juice, milk and water would be available at every meal.

The only time in which the menu would change was the leaving feast, start of term feast, Yule Tide/Christmas, Summer Solstice, Winter Solstice, Samhain and other traditionally celebrated days. In which case the normal menu applies but there would also be a selection of dishes to accommodate the tradition: or in the case of the leaving and start of term feasts the food was just slightly grander.

The other amendments he wanted to make was what happened to the waste food. In some cases it could be used for the menu the next day but mostly he arranged for the house elves to take the food to non-magical shelters and care homes as well as Werewolf camps. The camps were something he highly disproved of but it was the only place they could work and live as a community because of the laws put in place by the ministry. And so he could at the very least help them by sending them food, so they can use their money on things like shelter, medicine and warmth.

The Head House Elf was ecstatic about the changes to the waste food because it meant that they would be helping more people and they did not like seeing that much food go to waste. Harry asked that that the amendments be taken to the headmaster. He was to be kept up to date with the changes within his school even if he did not know who was making the changes.

Before leaving Harry got the House Elves to find out the total cost of money on food each month for the last one hundred and fifty years and asked them to keep track of the money they would now be spending. He wanted to see which was more cost effective and then make his way more cost effective. However he had to start with baby steps.

Two days later was the first flying lesson. That had arranged it so that the first years started flying after the team try outs and a couple of weeks in so that they had time to settle into the new routine. Flying lessons only lasted for one hour once a week on a Wednesday after Charms. There were to be a total of nine mandatory flying lessons and if anyone wished to continue learning how to fly they could sign up for an additional twelve lessons.

The four house met out on the Quidditch pitch. Thanks to Harry's interference there was not an immediate house split, instead there was multiple groups. The eight Slytherins stood by themselves, split into two groups based on gender. Then there was Susan, Hanna, Neville, Elizabeth and Terry who stood talking about something to do with their families and a similarity held by them (despite Elizabeth being mundane born and Terry being a half-blood). Hermione was talking with Padma, Anthony, Seamus and Tracy. The other six members of the study group stood group together. This left the remaining six first years (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) stood together. All of them were pureblood, or at the very least half-bloods raised in a wizarding home, and so new each other from before Hogwarts. Because of this they had the general feeling to gravitate towards each other and establish a strong friendship group instead of reaching out to people they didn't know.

Harry moved over to the Slytherin group. The whole of first year Slytherin's turned to face him but Harry didn't say anything. He just calmly stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing. Just noticed that you were all just kind of stood here silently and I wasn't really in a talky mood and so I came to stand with you lot." Harry answered softly.

"You're not a Slytherin, you're not one of us and so therefore you are not welcome here." Theodore Nott sneered.

"And yet the other three houses have been able to talk with each other, well at least in our year." Harry said motioning to the rest of their class who were completely oblivious to what was happening in the Slytherin group.

"Slytherin are the outsiders. We aren't accepted by the other houses." Blaze answered calmly.

"Yet, I'm stood here, am I not." Harry countered.

Before the Slytherins could reply Madam Hooch appeared. She made everyone line up and Harry slipped to the end of the Slytherin line while the rest of the class lined up on the other two lines. Purposefully avoiding going to the Slytherin line despite the fact that each line had twelve brooms and there was only thirty first years. It was only once everyone was lined up that Harry's friends noticed he had placed himself at the end of the Slytherin line and yet still managed to be facing Hermione and Neville who had both been frightened about flying. Hermione because of her fear of fights and Neville because of his lack of confidence and the fact that he was someone who loved the ground and nature and so would therefore have an aversions to flying.

"Right then. I want everyone to place their right hand over the broom and call 'UP'." Madam Hooch ordered.

Harry raised his hand and he demanded firmly, without shouting, for the broom to come to his hand. It instantly rose to his command. No one was able to do so on their first go – even those who had been flying for years took two to three tries to get it right. He noticed that those who just shouted up could not get the broom to rise nor could those who made the command sound like a question.

"Hermione, Neville." Harry called to his friends. They both looked up to him but no one else paid them any attention unless they had already got their broom to rise (meaning most of the Slytherins). "You need to be assertive. Saying the up does not mean the broom will rise. You need to say it like you mean it – like you really want that broom in your hand."

"But I don't want the broom in my hand." Hermione replied.

"Then don't think of it like a broom that can fly. Hermione close your eyes." Harry told her. Hermione looked at him weirdly but did as he said. "Now imagine that lying on the ground, just below your hand is a book. One that you have wanted all your life and it's just out of your reach. Order it to your hand. Go on." Harry encouraged.

"Up." Hermione said firmly and the broom slowly rose to her hand. When it touched her hand she instinctively curled her fingers around it. Opening her eyes Hermione stared at the broom in shock. "I did it."

"Well done. Now you to Neville. Close your eyes." He did as Harry asked, encourage by the fact that Hermione could do it. By this point the whole class was paying attention but Neville and Hermione hadn't noticed. "Imagine it's a pack of very rare seeds. Seeds that you could never, ever get again. But there out of your reach. Now order it to come to you. Assert your control and want over those seeds."

"Up." Neville said firmly, like he had never done before. The broom instantly jumped to his hand.

"Nicely done Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger. Very well instructed Mr Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Madam Hooch said. Neville and Hermione blushed in embarrassment while Harry just nodded his head. Those who had not already got the broom to come to them took a leaf out of Harry's book and closed their eyes, imagining something that they really want.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to correctly sit on the broom. Draco looked very confident and comfortable on the broom and helped Blaise – who did not particularly like flying – to sit correctly. Harry adjusted his position so that it matches Draco's. Once he was in the correct position he went back to standing and slowly got back on the broom, showing Hermione and Neville, stage by stage, how it was done.

"Now, on three I want you to push off from the ground and hover a few inches. If you go to high, push down on the handle and you will come back down to the ground. Do you all understand?" Madam Hooch looked round to see that everyone was nodding, although some of them looked quite pale. "One…Two…THREE"

The whole class pushed off the ground. Harry pushed lightly and hovered so that his toes just brushed the ground. Some people rose a little bit higher but no one went to high. Except for Neville. He had been afraid of being left on the ground and so pushed a little too hard. He rose high and when he tried correcting his mistake by pushing down it did not work. His broom kept on rising.

"Boy, come down!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Harry looked his eyes on Neville's broom and saw that he was pushing down on it - he had no control. The broom kept rising and within minutes it was in line with the astronomy tower. Madam Hooch drew her wand in preparation to catch Neville when he falls. Without thinking Harry pointed his broom up and shot to Neville's side.

"MR POTTER!" Madam Hooch shouted in outrage.

Harry ignored her and levelled out at Neville's side. Mimicking what his father had done when he stole Sirius's broom Harry reached over and grabbed the front of the broom. Doing so levelled Neville out and he stopped rising.

"Harry." Neville whispered terrified. He was looking down at the ground, at the class who looked like ants from where they stood. He had seen Harry rising to meet him.

"Neville I need you to look at me." Harry said calmly and firmly, not letting go of Neville's broom. "I'm not going to let go of your broom. I promise."

Neville slowly looked up at Harry, his face leeched of all blood. Harry smiled softly at him.

"Okay, I need you to listen very carefully. Can you do that?" Neville nodded. "At the moment I am in control of your broom. I can lower us both to the ground, slowly but you need to help me, Okay?"

"I can't. When I was pushing the broom down it just kept rising." Neville whimpered.

"I know. But you're not rising anymore."

"Okay." Neville said after a moment of just looking at Harry. Harry wasn't sure what he saw but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Okay I want you to slowly move your hands forward, so that their parallel to my right hand." Harry told him. Harry was directly alongside Neville grabbing his broom with his left hand.

Slowly Neville shimmied his hands down the broom, his body automatically leaning forward as he did so.

"Okay, now I want you to slowly, put your pressure on the front of the broom. I'll stop it from going too fast, but I need you to push it down."

Neville did as he asked he pushed slightly too hard but Harry was able to slow it down by pulling his broom up a bit. Slowly, side by side, Harry guided Neville's broom to the ground. Harry spoke encouragement all the way down, so as to stop Neville from panicking about the fact that they were heading towards the ground. "Okay, stop putting pressure on the broom." Harry ordered when he was inches from the ground.

Neville did as he asked and Harry levelled them out, they were close enough to the ground that when they jumped of the brooms it left them floating at waist height. Because of the angle that they had descended at they ended up near the front steps of the school. The class running to meet them.

"Mr Potter, who taught you how to fly?" Madam Hooch asked once they had reached them.

"No one. That was the first time I have ever been on a broom." Harry said (well that he should have remembered anyway).

"Then how did you guide Mr Longbottom's broom to the ground?" she asked.

"Instinct." Harry answered. "The broom is just an extension of ourselves. Understand how your body moves and you can control the broom."

"A natural flyer." Madam Hooch shook her head. "I think that is enough for one lesson." She said getting a hold of herself and facing the class. "I will see you next week."

And with that the class broke up. All of them trying to ask Harry how he did it. Harry just shrugged and led Neville, who was still shaking, back into the castle. He needed something to calm down with.

The next day Professor McGonagall approach Harry with Oliver Wood at her said. She informed him that he was to be the Gryffindor's new seeker if he could complete Oliver's try out. It seemed that no one had been able to meet Oliver's standers during the team standard. Harry raised an eyebrow but did not disagree. That night he tried out and passed Oliver's test (catch all the golf balls that were thrown at him).

Harry despite not having to attend the lesson, chose to continue them so that he could help his friends. It also meant that he had more time in the air. When he was younger he used to read because it was a way of learning new things but more than that it was away for him to escape from the world for a little while.

Now he did not have to escape.

When he was flying, he had no restraints.

….. He was free.


	13. 13: Sirius and Friends

**Authors note: sorry that it took so long to update, but I started writing this chapter, changed my mind and then ended up rewriting it.**

**Chapter thirteen: Sirius Black and friends**

A non-descript man walked through the large open area that heralded the entrance to the Ministry for Magic. From large fireplaces people came and went from work and on the other side people were Apparating in. People running to and throw going about their business in orderly chaos.

The man paused at the fountain of brethren that stood prominently in the middle of the atrium. It was supposed to show unity between witches, wizards, centaurs, goblins and house-elves. When instead it shows the centaurs, goblins and house elves looking at the wand-wilders in adoration. The witch also looks to the wizard in awe. It showed how prejudice and subjective the wizarding world actually was.

The man shook his head and carried on walking. He didn't pause at the security desk because he had clearance to pass unlike the other people who needed to visit certain areas of the Ministry. The man slipped into one of the elevators before it could close. There were multiple people already there and all of them were in Auror uniforms. Because of this the man did not state which floor he was going to because he wished to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was the only department at the ministry that took up a whole floor – not including the court chambers and holding cells.

When the elevator stopped on floor seven they all stepped off. The Auror went one way while he turned the other way and carried on walking until he reached a row of cubicles. They were all sectioned off and some of the doors were opened allowing him to see that all the desks had paper work on them although some where neater then others. He walked to the end of the corridor where he found a young women sat at her desk, working on some paper work. There was a name plate that read: _secretory to Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"Excuse me, miss." The man spoke in a soft, but deep baritone.

The young lady looked up and smiled at him in a welcoming manor. "How can I help you, sir?" she asked politely.

"I have an appointed to see Madam Bones at nine o'clock." He answered easily.

"Of course, I'll just go see if she is ready to meet with you." The young lady answered, getting up and knocking on the door. She then opened it and spoke softly with the person inside before turning back to the man. "Go right in." she motioned.

Madam Bones was a very strict women. She sat behind a wooden desk in a simple office that was lined with many book shelves. Every book had a cracked spine indicating that they had all been read and they were not there simply for display. Madam Bones sat straight back looking at him through her monocle. Her brown hair with greying streaks was tied back in a bun that would have done Professor McGonagall proud.

"What can I do for you, Mr Grenfell?" she asked bluntly once he had taken a seat in front of her.

"I have been hired by a client to discuss one of the prisoners currently being held in Azkaban."

"Yes, I had gathered as much from your letters. My I know your clients name, you never mentioned it?" Madam Bones said, leaning back in her chair.

"My client wishes his name to be unknown for now. However the prisoner I am here to discuss is one Sirius Black."

"Why would you wish to discuss him? He was given a trial and proven guilty of all his crimes." Madam Bones said frowning.

"Ah, and that is exactly what I wish to discuss." Mr Grenfell leaned forward. "There are no trial records for one Sirius Black. There is only the arrest report written by Alastair Moody. And the reports of the Obliterators who removed the memory of the incident from the muggles. However they did so before officials statements could be made. The eye witness reports of what happened on that street are nothing but what the Obliterators heard before whipping their memories."

"It is illegal for the Obliterators to do that; any who whip the memories of a muggle who witness a crime are liable for suspension. And surely there is more trial records then that." Madam Bones disagreed.

"Look through your records. When you have confirmed what I have said. Contact me and we can discuss more about the illegal incarceration of my client." With that Mr Grenfell got up and left the stunned Madam Bones behind.

Hermione had stayed up late one night, sat in the Gryffindor common room with her journal. This was the longest she had been away from her parents and she missed them. However magic was brilliant and she had made loads of friends. Before coming here she had had no one. She was the outcast at her school simple because she was smart. Her parents and teachers encouraged and supported her but that was not enough.

But know she had three best friends, Harry, Ronald and Neville. She also led a study group and had other people she could call friends. Her parents were very glad when they realised that she was not only keeping up with her studies but also making friends through said studies.

She had also realised that staying cooped in the library was bad for her. Harry had been right, she felt much lighter and happier now that she was going for regular walks around the castle. She wasn't winded anymore by the time the end of the day was over. At the beginning of the year walking the steps would have left her gasping for breath but now she was only slightly out of breath. She hoped that one day she could walk the whole of Hogwarts and be perfectly fine – like Harry.

Neville new he was very good at Herbology. Like his mother before him he had a very green thumb and he enjoyed spending his time around plants. The green house was where he went to take solitude from his Grandmother's disappointment. He had been told all his life that he was to grow up to be a great wizard like his father, and that if he didn't do certain things he would be a disappointment to his parents. Before coming to Hogwarts he was entirely convinced that he was basically a squib, that he did not deserve to be at Hogwarts and that he would never live up to his Grandmother's expectations of him. That he would be a living disappointment to his brain dead parents.

Then Harry walked into his life. He brought him out of his shell, became his friend and made him realise that he did not have to be like his father to make his parents proud. He just had to be like himself. Harry also took the time to explain the work to him when he didn't understand and teach him how to cast spells. Going so far as to send a curt letter to his grandmother asking that he be taken out of Hogwarts for a short amount of time to get a wand suited for him. Harry explained that the reason he was struggling so much with spells was that the wand did not suit him and although it was very honourable to want to use his father wand, it could have resulted in him burning out the wand and possible damaging his own magical core in the end.

Neville had never had a friend like Harry before and he knew one thing: he would not be letting the other boy down anytime soon. He owed him for too much already and they had only known each other for a month.

Hanna was a pureblood who was proud to be from a long line of Hufflepuffs. Before coming to Hogwarts her only friend had been Susan. But now she was close friends with other people and they weren't all from Hufflepuff. When she had told her parents this they had laughed. They used to joke that she would cause a storm at Hogwarts from her attitude and it would appear that is exactly what she had done.

But Hanna new that she was not the one who was causing the storm at Hogwarts. It was Harry Potter. The smallest boy in their year who acted like a twenty one year old parent. Always scolding the boys in their group for crude behaviour or their language. The first time he had done it they had stared at him shock causing the girls to laugh.

Elizabeth was the oldest sibling of four children. She belonged to a muggle born family and was used to looking after her siblings. Her parents both worked so that they could keep their house and she was attending Hogwarts on a scholarship. If she could not get good grades then she would be thrown out.

She was the responsible one in her family, the one that looked after her siblings when her parents were at work. She knew that her parents would be struggling with her gone but her uncle had moved into the neighbourhood and could give them a hand. When she had come to Hogwarts she had expected to just keep her head down and study hard, making maybe one or two friends. But she now had tones of friends and they were more than willing to help her study. They did not care that she belonged to a pour muggle family or that she preferred to sit in the corner reading then go outside and run around.

It was nice; to feel normal and have friends who like her for who she was. And she owed it all to that small boy who sat down next to her history and asked her to join his study club in the library.

Anthony was half-blood, he was the middle child of three and one of two to have inherited magic from their father. His older brother did not have magic but he had been bitten by a werewolf. It was hard on the family when they realised what happened but none of them cared. Father turned the basement into a safe place for him to transform and he also cast as many protective wards as he knew around the place. Luckily John was alright with his illness and was still capable of getting a job and working in the muggle world: even if he struggled around the days of a full moon.

Anthony thought he would miss his little brother – who was two years his junior – but other than a slight pang every now and then he was fine. He was having fun and studying hard with his friends. And when he had accidently let slip to Harry, on the first full moon he had spent away from his family, what his brother was – he wasn't judged. Harry truly did not care that Anthony had a werewolf in his family. He even mentioned a potion that had been evented that could help his brother. That he should contact either Carlos Evens or their potion master, Severus Snape, to brew it for them.

Susan grew up with her aunt and attended many social functions that she was forced to go to because her aunt was the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. She met many children her age and older but her best friend was Hanna. She was glad to be sorted into Hufflepuff, like her aunt because she knew that was where her friend was going to be sorted. She had not expected to make as many friends as she did, especially friends who did not care who her aunt was nor were any of them pitying over the fact that she had lost her parents to the last war. But only two members of her friendship group could truly understand what it was like for her and she was glad to have that sense of comrade with someone.

Tracy was a very excitable, energetic half-blood. Before Hogwarts she used to visit her friend Daphne regularly. However maintaining that friendship at Hogwarts was harder especially since Daphne was sorted into Slytherin and her into Ravenclaw. They still met and spoke with each other but not as much as before. Tracy was trying to convince her friend to join the study group in the library. Especially after Daphne told her what Harry said to them on the Quidditch pitch just before the beginning of their first flying lesson; if Harry, their unofficial leader, says that he does not care they are in Slytherin, then the others could not protest her presence.

Padma was always the smart one between her and Parvati. She was the one that spent her time reading books and studying while Parvati would read gossip magazines. However this always worked for them – they would share knowledge explaining what they knew to each other in such a way that they both understood. Padma new maths, English, science, transfiguration, Herbology and other academic based subjects well while Parvati knew art, charms, history and family magic's better. When they were sorted into different houses Padma and Parvati were devastated until Harry came to her with a solution. And they both joined his study group.

Terry was a laid back guy. He cared about his grades, and he loved reading adventure and thriller novels but he was not the sort of guy who easily socialised with others. He just didn't know how. But he realised that he had something in common with the other members of his house – a love of books. It was this link that led him to joining Potter's study group where he realised he had even more things in common with these people. And for the first time he felt comfortable in a large group of people outside of his family.

Lavender was called an air-head by some. She liked fashion and looking in magazines. However she was more than that. She was a very observant girl who wanted to be a journalist when she left school. The way she acted scared of most boys but Harry came up to her one day near the beginning of term and had given her a book on freedom of speech. It was a muggle book – she was a half-blood but she spent a lot of time in the wizarding world and so had not looked into the muggle world that much. It was very interesting and he helped her find other books like it. And in an attempt to keep up her studies as well as research what she wanted she joined the study group along with her friend, Parvati.

Daphne and Blaise stood in the shadows of the library. They were looking at a group of first years all of them reading books and writing essays. They were quite, occasionally muttering questions to another member of the group. It was obvious they had duped certain members of the group as specialised in certain fields. They were very relaxed, not at all stressed by the volume of homework that the teachers were suddenly giving them.

Then a small black hair boy from the corner of the group looked up. His sparkling emeralds eyes locked on them and a soft smile graced his pale lips. "Miss Greengrass, Mr Zabini come join us."

"Daphne, you came," Tracy squealed, got up and ran to her friend.

And that was how the group grew to include the two Slytherin first years. Harry hoped that maybe, by the time he finished in seven year his whole year group would be able to sit together. And that the years that would follow them also sat together. Without the house separation.

Albus Dumbledore was well known for his ability to know things that did not have anything to do with him. Or to have knowledge on a topic before he should do. This was especially true when his was in Hogwarts because of his strong connection to the wards and the use of the portraits as an early alert system. But not long after the first term started he was left stumped.

A house-elf had come to him and handed over a folder. The folder contained a very detailed explanation as to the change in the schools menu. Next to each meal was the reason why the change was being made and the benefits to the students and staff in the school. Included in the folder was an explanation as to what happens to the waste food. It was mentioned that it will be sent to werewolf camps and muggle (non-magical is the term used in the folder much to Albus' intrigue) shelters because it was better to help feed those they could then to just let the food go to waste.

A final note was about the possibility of growing fruit and vegetables on the grounds. It mentioned how Hagrid grew pumpkins for Halloween but they did not grow anything else. There was a large amount of Hogwarts land – most of it not used – and they could use it to grow this food products instead of spending money on it. However it also mentioned that 'he' would be looking into the money spent on food, how much money it would cost to make such a change and other necessary information. And once the information was collected 'he' would collaborate with the Albus in deciding what the best cause of action would be.

The house-elves refused to tell him who wrote the folder and how they had the authority to change things without his say-so. He, of course, had his theories but he would like to know who had the power to change things inside the school without his permission. The only thing steadying the worry in his mind was that the person not only ensured he was informed about the changes – including a note that anything he disagreed with would be taken into consideration if he wrote it down and asked a house-elf to pass it along – and that they clearly had good intentions and ideas for the running of the school and the health of the students that resided inside her.


	14. 14: Of Trolls and Halloween

Authors note: to any of my faithful readers who have been with me from before the posting of this chapter: **please go back and read chapters twelve and thirteen because I have edited and added information (especially in chapter 13).**

I am having serious problems finding the time to write the next chapter of this story for a multitude of different reason. I have my final exams and am revising for them. I am in and out of the hospital like a frikin yoyo and there is the possibility of surgery in my future. Hopefully my life will calm down soon but be warned the next update may not be until around August/September time.

**Chapter fourteen: Of Trolls and Halloween **

Harry always hated Halloween.

In times long gone, Halloween was the idea of the transition between life and death: of summer to winter. It was when the livestock were brought down from the summer pastures and were slaughter for the winter. It was believed to be a time when the gap between the living and the dead was at its thinnest. They would burn fires, sacrifice food and herbs and pray to ward of spirits of the dead. But in other cases they would celebrate and attempt to communicate with the dead.

This Traditional view of Halloween has been overcome by the Americanised Holliday where people eat sweets and dress up as monsters in an attempt at scaring someone. It is not the sacred day it once was.

Halloween was the day that he lost his parents. He always took this time to morn his parents and think about the few happy memories he had of them; it was the only time when he would alow himself to think about the 'should have beend' and 'could have beens'. When he took charge of Daisy he would also spend the whole day with her – as a family - avoiding the Dursley's to the best of his ability. This would be first Halloween since he was five that he would be without his family. And no matter how close he was to his new friends, he did not think he could spend the whole day with them, especially since they did not understand what the day meant for him.

Harry started Halloween just like we would every other day; he got up at four and dressed in his normal working-out cloths before jogging out of the school and around the lake. Once he had completed a single lap of the lake (which was about 2.3 miles) he removed his shirt (ensuring that his glamour was in place) before jumping in to the icy depths. The cold did not bother him too much since his body was letting of a lot of warmth from his run. With strong and steady strokes he completed several laps of the lake – the squid swimming along beside him for a couple of laps and attempting to 'tag' him for the last few when Harry suddenly put on a burst of speed and tickled the squid on his way past.

After his morning exercise he returned to the dormitory and showered – taking longer than he would normally have done in an attempt at preparing himself for the rest of the day. He knew that there will be people celebrating the down full of Voldemort as well as Halloween it's self.

Suitable clean he dressed and woke the rest of the boys in his dorm before heading to the common room where he sat writing in his journal until the rest of the Gryffindor first years arrived so that they could head down to breakfast together (something that the other houses first years had taken to doing. Harry had noticed that the Slytherins always arrived in year groups - showing unity - and when the other houses first years started doing it as well the older students could no longer use it as an insult because they were all doing it).

From breakfast they made their way to double Transfiguration - meeting up with the other first years on their way out of the hall. They had just started the practical work in Charms and Transfiguration now that their teachers felt that they had a passable understanding on the basic theory behind all spell casting. They would continue learning individual theory and a little history behind most of their spells but they would no longer spend so much time on just theory work. Professor McGonagall, as she promised, spent the entire lesson allowing the students to turn a matchstick into a needle.

Much to McGonagall's delight and shock the entire class was able to complete the transfiguration by the end of the class. At the beginning of the lessons she had informed them that normally only one or two students are able to turn the matchstick in their first lesson. However she underestimated the power and efficiency of The Study Group (Hanna had jokingly decided that they should get a name and Blaise has replied with a sarcastic 'I thought it was called The Study Group' and it had stuck).

Harry was the first to complete the spell followed swiftly by Hermione and Neville. Then the three of them had helped the rest of the class complete the transformation just as they had helped the study group learn useful spells (they didn't just study the curriculum. They looked at basic house hold charms, hygiene charms, decorations charms, diagnostic charms, spells to tell the time, light charms and various other useful spells that they could use in their day to day lives (ths children from magical house holds commenting on the spells that their parents use the most)).

After transfiguration it was lunch time in which Harry studiously avoided everybody by simply going outside (the sky was overcast and the wind had picked up, letting Harry know that ran was in it's way). The student had been too tired to do much talking that morning but as he walked through the corridors he caught parts of the student's conversations:

"-I heard that the headmaster has gotten skeletons to dance for the feast tonight-"

"-It was this night ten years ago that Potter defeated the Dark Lord-"

"-have you talked with Potter? He's so sweet-"

These were just a few of the conversations he caught between Transfiguration and the caught yard and then the caught yard to potions and potions to charms. The only one of his friends who seemed to notice and understand Harry's mood was Neville. The others just assumed that everything was fine since he was normally quiet but Neville noticed that he walked just that bit quicker and that his shoulders were tense.

Nothing special happened in potions they were once again making a simple burn past since most of the students had made fatal mistakes the last time they made it (the most common being that they did not turn the flame down before adding the crushed ginger which meant the burn past becam acidic). They had been tasked with writing an essay on how to make the potions and then Professor Snape set them to work in making it again even if they (Harry and Draco) had not made a mistake the first time.

In charms they were practising the levitation spell. Harry was the first to get it right (he had been able to cast the spell since he was seven) followed swiftly by Hermione, Neville, Parvati and Sally-Anne. Together they split of to help their fellow year-mates under the bemused eyes of professor Flitwick. Hermione helped Ron, Neville helped Seamus and Dead, Parvati helped Lavender and Sally-Anne move to help Blaise and Daphne. The biggest shock to Professor Flitwick's system was that Harry moved to help Draco, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory.

The four Slytherins did not 'like' Harry per say but they had seen the improvement in Daphne and Blaise's grades since they had joined The Study Group after even a week. Draco had the highest grade in Slytherin but he could not focus completely on his work when Gregory, Vincent and Pansy was continuously asking him for help. So if the only way he could continue to do his work and learn was to accept help from Potter, then he would. Pansy hated the idea of accepting help from a lowly 'Half-blood Gryffindor' but she had to put up with it since Draco was being civil to Harry. Gregory and Vincent honestly did not care simply because Harry treated them like human beings who could think for themselves instead of pieces of muscle the other students, sometimes even Draco, treats them like.

It was on the way from Charms to the Great Hall that things started to go downhill. Most of the first years were excited since they did not have Astrology that night due to the Halloween feast but through their excited babble two high pitched voices caught his attention.

"Look at her hair."

"What does she think she's trying to prove with a hair style like that? That she's a fan of the sixties."

"Embarrassment alert much." Their voices raised in mean laughter.

It was two Ravenclaw third years who Harry had seen gossiping about many of the students over the past month. But never had he heard them say such means things. From the corner of his eyes he could see Hermione steadily paling and tears building up in her eyes. It seemed he wasn't the only one who could hear them. Harry reached over and gently placed his hand on Hermione's arm in an attempt at conveying his support. He did not want to speak allowed and draw the attention of the rest of their group.

"And her teeth."

"My God what were her parent's thinking allowing her to walking around looking like a beaver?"

"I'm surprised anyone would want to be her friend. Especially considering her stuck up, know-it-all mentality…"

Hermione suddenly pulled away from him and broke off in a run towards the second floor and, Harry presumed, the girls toilets that were located there. However she had not turned her head away from him quick enough and he had seen tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked, watching the crowds where Hermione had just disappeared.

"Bullies." Harry answered shooting a cold glare at the two third years that sent them running. "You two go on to the feast, I'll go find her." Harry said turning to Neville and Ron who had both stopped.

"Are you sure? We could come with you." Neville asked frowning.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides, have either of you ever tried comforting a crying girl?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

They both froze and Harry saw them both pale. "Good point." Ron said nodding his head empathically. "We'll see you at the feast." And with that they both hurried of, obviously not wanting Harry change his mind and rope them both into to comforting Hermione.

Harry jogged up to the second floor and to the girl's toilet that was about half way down the corridor. Listening carefully he heard the sound of Hermione crying but there was no other sounds of life from inside the toilet. With that determined he stepped inside, his eyes sweeping the area for Hermione. Unfortunately it seemed she had taken refuge on the floor of the end stool. Harry walked to the end stool and sat on the floor, leaning back against the door so he was effectively back to back with his friend.

"Hermione." Harry said softly, letting the girl know he was there.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing here? I don't want to talk." She added the last part as an afterthought as he heard her sniffle.

"I'm here because this is where my upset friend went to cry," Harry answered calmly. "And you don't have to talk, just listen for a second okay?"

There was silence from Hermione and Harry was glad to hear that her crying had mostly stopped – the shock of him being in a girls bathroom probably enough to cheer her up slightly.

"Okay." She finally mumbled.

"Those girls are small minded. They can't see past their media represented view of what is beautiful and to who you are. They think that straight hair and perfectly lined, white teeth is what everyone should have to achieve beautiful. But they are wrong. You Hermione are beautiful. You're like the Disney princess from Brave: everyone underestimated her – both physically and mentally – and she turned into the most beautiful, kind and strong women in that village. Hermione you are strong and kind, and in my eyes you are beautiful." Harry fell silent then as he allowed Hermione to take in his words.

"You will always be beautiful as long as you believe that you are beautiful. It does not matter what others have to say on the matter." She finally said softly, repeating words she had obviously heard before and Harry heard her getting up from behind the door.

Swiftly he stood and turned to face the door as Hermione slowly opened it. Her head ducked in an attempt at hiding her face from him.

"Hay, don't hide," Harry ordered gently lifting her chin and giving her a soft smile.

"Thanks, you know, for coming after me." She muttered.

"I'll always follow you, Hermione, when you run away in tears." Harry answered causing Hermione to laugh.

"I do hope that won't be becoming a common occurrence. I don't think the girls of Hogwarts would appreciate you becoming a fixture in their toilets."

"Your right, I don't think they would." Harry smiled at Hermione as she washed her face to remove the evidence of her crying fit. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner, my Fair Lady?" Harry asked offering her his elbow.

"I would be most delighted to, oh Kind Sir," Hermione said looping her hand threw his elbow.

Together they left the bathroom and began to slowly walk towards the Great Hall. However they were about halfway down the corridor when Harry froze, pulling Hermione to a stop.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Troll." Harry answered slowly pulling Hermione back along the corridor his eyes flickering to the left and right, looking for the secret passage that he knew was along this corridor.

"Troll, what…" Hermione was cut off because right at that moment a troll came around the corner and started lumbering towards them.

"Hermione, come on," Harry ordered, pushing her behind him and making her walk backwards as he drew his wand. "Move backwards until you come across the painting of Sir Remould the Wise. And for the love of all things do not run, the Troll will take up the chase and we won't stand a chance."

Harry new that the hide of a troll was spell resistance but he needed to buy them time. If the troll decided to charge them it would bulldoze over them in seconds because – against most written accounts – a troll was very fast when it started running. With this in mind Harry cast the first spell that came to his mind: "Impedimenta!"

The troll slowed for half a second before continuing forwards, its club swinging against the walls and sending stone flying. Hermione froze behind him and Harry new he would not be able to move her unless he physically picked her up which would leave them both defenceless.

With this in mind he returned his attention to the troll and started throwing higher powered spells at it in quick succession: "Impedimenta, Stupefy, Obscure..."

Again and again he cast the spells but the troll was still moving forward, it pace slower than before. However the troll was now close enough that the debris being thrown from the walls was impacting close by; the only thing saving Hermione was that Harry's body was physical shielding her.

"DEPRIMO!" Harry finally shouted in a desperate attempt at stopping the troll. A wind picked up around him and surged forward at the troll, sending it back a few steps and ripping its club from his hand. Harry cut of the spell as he fell down to one knee, breathing slightly heavier than normal. As the troll got back to its feet – roaring in anger – Harry raised his wand and pointed it, not at the troll, but at the club it carried.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he stated firmly. He heard the footsteps of Neville and Ron behind him and they suddenly came to a hold not far behind him and Hermione but he ignored them and focused on his task. The club rose into the air with Harry's wand and then Harry slashed it down harshly causing the club to fly in to the troll's head at a very fast pace.

There was a dull thunk as the troll fell backwards and lay still, the club coming to rest beside it. Taking a deep breath Harry got to his feet and turned to his friends. Hermione was still staring in fear at the troll so he gently grabbed her by the arms, lifted her up and turned her round so that she was facing away from the toll. Ron and Neville were both staring at Harry in open mouthed shock and awe.

"Do the teachers know there is a troll in the school?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Neville nodded.

"Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, screaming about a troll before fainting. Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone back to their common rooms."

"We realised that you guys did not know about the troll and slipped away to warn you." Neville continued.

"Turns out, you did know about the troll." Ron finished weekly.

"Harry," Hermione spoke quietly drawing their attention to her. "You saved my life, thank you." With that she burst into tears again and Harry grabbed her in a tight hug muttering reassuring words to her. He recognised the signs of shock and the best thing he could do was let her know that she was safe.

"Um… is she alright?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"She's in shock, she'll be fine in a bit." Harry answered.

It was just then the Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore came running around the corner, their wands drawn. All of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the troll lying unconscious on the floor and the four first years stood in front of it.

"I thought I ordered all of the students back to their common rooms?" Dumbledore said calmly stepping towards them, his eyes scanning each individual students for damage and coming to rest on Hermione who was still clinging to Harry although her tears now ran silently.

"Hermione and I were not in the Great Hall when Professor Quirrell informed everyone that there was a troll. Ron and Neville, in concern for our safety, came to warn us about the troll's presence. However the troll had already found us." Harry informed them calmly.

"And how did you manage to bring the troll down?" Dumbledore asked.

"I levitated its club and waked it round its head." Harry answered calmly not at all fazed by the fact he was talking with the headmaster while both Ron and Neville were looking down at their feet and had gone rather pale.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded his head. "Is Miss Granger okay," he asked, his eyes returning to her.

"She's in shocked. We were nearly killed after all, headmaster." Harry said bluntly.

"Indeed, that was how I knew the location of the troll. The moment the lives of any student in this school is in mortal danger the castle alerts me. Unfortunately I was in the dungeons when I was informed." The headmaster sighed sadly. "Are any of you injured?"

"No headmaster." Harry answered easily despite the fact he had taken quite a few hits from the falling stone.

"We arrived seconds before Harry knocked out the troll." Neville muttered weekly when the headmaster turned his questioning gaze to them.

"Then I would suggest escorting Miss Granger to the hospital wing for a calming draught before returning to your common room where the feast has been relocated. Professor Snape if you could escort them?"

"Of course, headmaster." Professor Snape nodded his head.

"Oh and I almost forgot, ten points to Mr Longbottom and Weasley for going to help a friend in danger and a further ten points to Mr Potter for using logic in the face of danger." The headmaster said before moving towards the troll, Professor McGonagall at his side.

Hermione was still clinging to Harry and showing no sign of moving so Harry wrapped his arm around her legs and lifted her up. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at this but did not mention it since he saw the white knuckled grip that Hermione had on Harry's collar.

Together they walked to the hospital wing and Harry noticed that the professor was limping slightly, blood pooling at his ankle. When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a calming draught, causing her grip to slacken and her to nearly fall asleep against Harry. The professor then escorted them back to the common room, however instead of leaving them at the portrait he entered the common room causing all the students to fall silent. None of them had ever heard of the head of Slytherin house entering the Gryffindor common room before.

The professor ignored all this and swooped to the girl's staircase, motioning Harry to follow him but shooting a glare at Neville and Ron when they also tried to follow. The professor tapped the staircase in a series of patterns and then proceed up them, Harry following him with a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

He knocked once on the first year's girl's doors and waited a moment. "They are all down stairs." Harry informed him just before the professor reached forward and opened the door, motioning Harry in. Harry entered the room and went to the bed that was obviously Hermione's (there were books piled high on the bedside table).

Once Hermione was securely in bed the professor and Harry left the room and returned to the still silent common room. The professor's eyes swept the room before he left without a single word spoken. Harry sighed and went up to the boy's dorm room, wanting to just check on his little girl and go to bed.


	15. 15: I Won't Let Him Win

**I HAVE UPDATED! Yah. This chapter is a little on the short side but the next chapter is really long (hopefully) so I decided to cut the beginning of and post it as a separate chapter.**

**Why I haven't updated recently. **Life decided that it hated me: what was once a sever leg injured, actually isn't a leg injury - it's a back injury. It took two and a half years, eight doctors (specialized in leg and spinal injuries), an MRI and an x-ray for them to come to this startling conclusion. In the mean time, I'm in agony, my injury has gotten worse, I can't focused because of the pain medication I am on effects the nuro-transmitters in my brain and I'm stressed. Oh, and I just sat twenty one exams...yeah.

Sorry about that, but it needed to be said. So, with my rant over, I would like to say that I will (hopefully) be updating soon. I have been thinking about this story. I have decided to do flash backs and focus a bit more on the effect the Dursley's had on Harry. Also Snape is going to make an appearances; not sure how, but I'm sure it will be filled with sarcasm. Harry's diary will also take an important role at some point. Anyway, that's around three chapters I have planed that I should be able to post at some point (once I actually type them).

I'm also going to take this moment to address some questions that have come up about my story:

Time line - I have brought everything back ten years and adjusted the Weasley Family slightly. If there is a difference in the time line, I have a reason for that (Probably, you might want to question it just in case I made a mistake).

Harry's maturity - okay so I mentioned that Harry adopted Daisy when he was five. What I have done is based Harry's maturity levels of the intelligence of Anthony 'Tony' Stark. He's a genius and when he was five he had the maturity of an eleven year old. As you will see in the flash backs, Harry struggled to raise Daisy, however he was forced by circumstances and his nature to adapt, learn and carry on.

The pairing for this story is still undetermined so a little help with that would be appreciated. It has been suggested that I go with someone older to match Harry's maturity.

**So I hope that you like this chapter and as always I don't own anything you may recognize. **

**Chapter fifteen: I won't let him win **

Harry was used to observing the area around him. Whenever he walked into a room he always looked for who was in there, were could he hide, what weapons were available and where were the exits. These were habits ingrained into his character due to the abuse of the Dursleys. There was nothing he could do to stop this reaction.

But he was also used to observing the area around him for other reasons. He was an artist, constantly looking for the perfect 'image' to sketch. It was because of this that every part of the land around him was viewed abstractly. Taking in everything to see if he could find a meaning behind it deeper then what the landscape/item/person, may be intending to be showing.

Finally, he was a father. He was used to watching the people around him to make sure that they were not out to hurt his daughter – with words or with physical violence. He learnt how to interpret body language and the meanings behind the eyes with his paranoia to keep his daughter safe.

It was because of these hard learnt observation skills that Harry noticed Professor Snape's limp after Halloween. That he noticed the façade that Professor Quirrell was putting up. That he discovered the item Headmaster Dumbledore was attempting to protect was the Philosopher Stone, and that he was trying to keep it out of the hands of Voldemort who was somehow alive and had already made two attempts for the stone; the first at Gringotts and the second on Halloween night.

Harry tried to keep his friends away from the mystery that the third floor corridor presented but the fates were against him. Ron was convinced that Professor Snape attempted make an attempt on the stone on Halloween night since he had seen him heading to the third floor corridor. Hermione and Neville were pulled into this belief when his broom had been cursed during the first Quidditch match. Harry had nearly fallen to his death it Hermione had not taken action and moved to the teachers part of the stands and broken the eye contact of the caster by setting Professor Snape's robes alight.

On the same day, Hagrid reveal that he had a three head dog names fluffy that was guarding the third floor corridor and whatever was being guarded was a secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. With this information Hermione was able to determine that Dumbledore was guarding the Philosopher stone. After Harry told them what happened to him in the forbidden forest (he had gotten a detention because he had been caught after hours helping Hagrid hand a baby dragon over to Charlie Weasley (not that the teachers knew what he was doing)), they were able to figure out that Voldemort was the one after the stone.

So it came as no surprise to Harry that he found himself sat in the Gryffindor Common the night of his last exam contemplating what to do about the stone. They knew that whoever was after it would make an attempt to get it that night since Dumbledore had left the castle. They had attempted to tell Professor McGonagall (the first adult that Harry had decided to trust in a long time) but she refused to hear them out. So now he had to choices:

Let Voldemort get the stone, come back to like and start a second war.

Or he could head down the third floor corridor and attempt to stop him and possibly die in the process.

There was not much of a choice. He could not allow Voldemort to come back. The wizarding would was not ready and he would lose his friends. This was not something that he could stand to know. However, the risk of his dyeing in his attempted to stop the stone being stolen was great. He would leave Daisy without a father. The only consolation was that he did not plan on dyeing and if he did – Daisy would be placed under the custody of Remus Lupin as his will dictates.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked quietly. He was pale and staring worriedly at Harry who was simply staring into the fire, his face completely blank.

"I don't know." Hermione worried her lip. "If McGonagall won't believe us then the other teachers won't either."

"I could send a letter to my Gran. She might be able to get the auras here to help?" Neville suggested timidly.

"No, it would take to long." Harry suddenly spoke up.

"That what should we do?" Ron asked.

"Stop him ourselves." Harry answered, his eyes flickering around the common room to see that most people had gone to bed. There was only a couple of five and seven year students up and study for the last few exams.

"What, we can't…" Hermione said, starring at Harry with wide eyes.

"You don't have to come with me if you do not want to. However I am going down that corridor. I refuse to sit back and let Voldemort come back to power. He is a mass murdering psychopath who will tear this school down. If there is anything that I can do to stop him, I will." Harry stared into each of his friend's eyes, letting them see how determined he was being.

"Okay," Ron nodded his head after a moment.

"I'll help," Hermione nodded.

"My Gran is going to be furious," Neville muttered under his breath before lifting his head and straightening his back. "House Potter has the support of House Longbottom his mission to stop Voldemort." Neville said formally.

"And House Potter is most glade to accept House Longbottom's aid once again." Harry nodded his head. Harry took a death breath and looked around the common room once again. "Once everyone has gone to bed we shall leave. I'll bring my invisibility cloak that you three can hid under while I will cast a disillusionment charm on myself. Since you saw me cast the spell you will be able to follow me." Harry laid out the plan.

"Are you going to get the cloak now?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I also need to yet a couple of other things. Hermione go to your dormitory and get your notes on potions, Herbology and defence. There might be something helpful there." Harry ordered as he stood up and headed up to his dorm room.

He made sure not to wake Dean or Seamus while he grabbed his communication mirror and disappeared into the toilets were he locked the door and cast a silencing charm.

"Little Tiger." Harry called.

After a moment the mirror shimmered and beaming face of his daughter greeted him.

"Dad." She exclaimed happily. Harry did not normally use the mirrors to communicate since he had the phone but he wanted to see his daughter before he went down the corridor. This may the last time they get to speak face to face and he could not even hold her in his arms.

"Hay, how have you been?"

"You ask that every night." Daisy pouted.

"Because so much can happen during the day and I love hearing about your day." Harry replied smiling. "Did Casey get up the courage to ask Mr Levi about redoing his final piece? Did you speak with Susan about the argument you had? Have you got your results for the exams yet? Are you already beginning to locate and pack your things in preparation for the end of term in four days?" Harry asked a couple of questions to get his daughter talking.

He spent about an hour just listening to her talk, retelling some of the stories that he already knew about before he finally ended the call.

"I love you Little Tiger. Take care of yourself."

"Love you to dad." Daisy responded just as the mirror returned to its normal state.

Harry took a deep breath before he left the toilet, put the mirror away, and grabbed the invisibility cloak that used to belong to his father and the flute that Hagrid had carved him for Christmas.

When he returned to the common room it was to find it empty of everyone but his closest friends who were leaning over Hermione's books and notes.

"You ready?" Harry asked them.

"Yes." Hermione said, pulling her notes into a neat pile and standing.

"Yeah." Ron muttered, looking longingly up the stairs to their dormitory for a moment before he tore his eyes away.

"No." Neville responded, standing and holding his hand out for the invisibility cloak so that Harry's hand was free to cast the disillusionment.

"Then let's go." Harry smiled reassuringly at his friends.


	16. 16: Your A Great Wizard, Harry

**I said this chapter would be really long. It is one of my longer chapters for this story but is still not very long. This is because I have split it into two chapters and will be posting both of them at the same time..WOOP... be proud. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I HAVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Reviews make me happy :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter sixteen: You're A Great Wizard, Harry**

The four of them began the familiar trek through the corridors and down to the third floor. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered.

"No, Ron." Harry and Hermione hissed at him.

As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Harry said in a hoarse whisper, stepping forward so that he was in front of the other three who stood still under the Cloak. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "They've already got past Fluffy."

With a flick of his wrist Harry dropped the disillusionment charm and turned to his friends. Neville placed the cloak in his pocket at Harry could see that the three of them where pale and staring fearfully through the door.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said praying that they would. "You can take the cloak, find a teacher."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"Yeah mate, we're with you all the way." Neville said smiling weekly.

Harry stared at them a moment before nodding and turning to the door. He carefully started pushing it open. As the door creaked open a low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though they were stood just out of its sight.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It was an old lullaby that he used to hum to Daisy and from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they moved closer.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right, Nev you coming?" Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. Neville carefully followed after him and together they pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open and they silently lowered it to the ground.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. It was his idea to come after the stone and he would be the first to jump into the unknown dangerous situation (literally) in order to protect his friends.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began tunelessly, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and Neville.

"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlary and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"I'll call up to you in a minute …" And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and —

There was a Flump sound for barely a second before he rolled, absorbing the impact so that he did not break his feet or knees. He crouched were he stopped and felt around, his eyes not yet used to the gloom. It felt as though he was on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled a foot too Harry's left.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Some sort of plant, I guess. Come on, Neville!" Harry called as he his eyes started to adjust allowing him to see the vines that covered the floor – he did not recognise the plant.

Neville screamed on his way down and landed with an Ump.

"Move along slightly so that Hermione doesn't land on you." Harry ordered before calling up to Hermione.

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Ron's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Ron, his legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Harry was in a slightly worse predicament since the vines had bound his legs and hip in a tight grip stopping him from moving his lower half. Harry cursed the Dursley since he had not felt any pain from the vines until someone had pointed it out to him. Neville had his legs pinned and the plant was starting too cruel up his arms.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the three boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Hermione, a fire spell." Neville shouted.

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

Once they were through of the plant they carried on, Harry once again taking the lead.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward slightly and Harry figured that they had already passed the first floor.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me." Harry whispered as he strained his ears and eyes. "There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?

"They're not birds!" Neville said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione muttered.

Ron examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

Harry sized a broom stick and took to the air while the others stayed on the ground. He was the best flier out of all off them and he was also better at spotting small, fast flying objects. It was because of this that it took less than a minutes for him to notice a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"Found it." Harry called down to the others before he shot after it.

The key tried to avoid him, ducking and weather and despite the close space Harry was still able to move fast and take the turns without hitting the walls/ceiling/floor. After another minutes of chasing the key he caught it and landed.

Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other three, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"I think, we've got to play our way across the room." Neville said looking around thim with wide eyes.

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three. "This needs thinking about..." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…"

Harry, Neville and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think how best to get them across the room. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly very much aware of the fact he had only beat Ron once. "Just tell us what to do.'"

"Well, Harry, you take the place of the king, Neville that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, the king and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Neville Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's hands were trembling. What if they lost? He knew that Ron's favourite peace was the knight but that was also the peace he ultimately sacrifices in most of his games – what if he did that in this game? Was it like real wizard chest?

"Neville — move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Neville and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him and Harry's heart sank as his eyes flickered across the board taking in all and any moves he could see.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry, Neville and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Neville!"

"But —" Hermione tried to interrupt.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron, she could kill you; move the castle to distract the queen." Harry implored.

"Look we don't have the time to do that, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" A heavy silence fell between them before Harry pointed his wand at the queen and cast a cushioning charm on her arms in the hopes of lessening the impact. "Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Neville moved in front of the White King. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Neville's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione went through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's —?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, determined not to think about losing someone he had grown to love. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

"And Headmaster Dumbledore's trap, he would have done the last one." Neville added.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs; there was something wrong about this. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Neville looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing considering what was probably behind the next door.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

Harry and Neville exchanged hesitant looks behind Hermione's back but allowed the girl to continue muttering to herself.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You and Neville drink that," said Harry. "No, listen," Harry said cutting of whatever protest they were about to make, "get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlary and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold him off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

Harry stiffened in shock. "Hermione?"

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."

"Not as great as people think I am. You are a much at magic then me." Harry murmured softly.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" he didn't want her hurt as well.

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No — but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck — take care."

"GO!" Harry ordered sharply before she could continue talking.

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

"Neville, you next." Harry ordered.

"Be careful." Neville ordered clasping Harry's forearm. "Hermione's right, you're a great wizard and if it wasn't for you I would have failed this year." With that, Neville took the potion and walked through the purple flames after Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there. Someone Harry had been wary around send the start of term.

Quirrell.

"Professor Quirrell." Harry greeted calmly as he began descending the stairs that led to the centre of the room.

"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter.'"

"Well, when the teachers decided to ignore me I had very little choice." Harry responded, coming to a stop a couple of feet away from the professor.

"The Stuttering was a nice touch. Bit other done. But a nice touch." Harry said taking in the mirror that was stood in front of Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised that Ron had discovered ruing Christmas and dragged Harry to go and see.

"It work didn't it. Because who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"Professor Snape did." Harry answered. "I did."

"It does not matter, for you are going to die tonight and Severus will not survive much longer if he had truly defected from my Master."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and tried to wrap around Harry.

Harry rolled forward and raised his wand. "Confringo,"

Quirrell side stepped the curse. "Crucio."

Harry rolled and began firing curses rapidly. "Diffindor, Expelliarmus."

"Confringo, Engorgio."

"Colloshoo, Flipendo"

"Bombarda, Deffindo."

Harry stumbled when the bombarda curse took out part of the wall behind him and moved so that the cutting curse missed his neck but it still cut through his arm.

"Avis" Harry shouted and in the brief reprieve he was earned while Quirrell dealt with the birds he regained his feet.

"Crucio, Avada Kedavra"

"Bombarda, Expelliarmus."

"Bomdarda Maxima." Harry wasn't fast enough this time and when he dodged the spell the resulting explosion was enough to send him flying forward. He tucked his head in to protect it from the rubble and rolled when he hit the floor. "Crucio."

Harry screamed as the spell hit him. The pain was like nothing he had felt before. His very nerves were on fire and he had no control of his limbs that violently smacked against the floor. He was also pretty sure his head hit the floor repeatedly with great force.

When the curse was lifted Harry lay on the floor breathing heavily. After a few moments he rolled over placed his hands under him. His arms shook and his vision swam but he was able to push himself up onto his knees. Then he carefully got up his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

Quirrell had gone back to studying the mirror and was muttering to himself. Harry didn't pay attention until a voice responded.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy…Use the boy…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes — Potter — come here."

Harry hesitated but when Quirrell raised his wand to curse him Harry moved forward, locking his muscles that were shaking with the aftershocks of the pain curse.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Quirrell moved close behind him. Causing Harry to stiffen even more then he had before. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly — he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage. "I see my family; they are stood around smiling proudly. And I'm older, married."

Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said.

As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? He tightened his grip on his wand. But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies…He lies…"

"Potter!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Harry's vision was swimming and his body was shaking. Blood lose and the Crucio having done a number on his body. However he refused to give in. He straightened his spine and focused his eyes on Quirrell who was unravelling his turban. He turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

Harry's legs felt like led but he took a single step back as he raised his wand. He didn't know any spells that could help him now but he was determined to buy as much time as he could for Dumbledore to get there.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step back.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry shouted. No one insulted his parents and got away with it. Not while he had the power to stop them (even if his revenge would be served cold).

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. For every step Quirrell took Harry stepped back. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry shouted as he shifted his stance so his right side was furthest from Quirrell. He was getting close to the chamber wall and would not be able to step back anymore.

Harry moved quickly towards the door but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his left wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him.

The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, the binding spell he had fired hit the floor, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain as his airway was cut off. He grabbed Quirrell's wrist with his right hand and tried to get him to let go. His wand lay a few centimetres away and he tried to reach for it was his left hand. Through his darkening vision he could see and hear Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his wand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry abandoned his wand and by instinct reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry rolled to his knees and caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could.

Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry!" in worry.

He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp as he fell into blackness, down…down…down…


	17. 17: End of Year One

TO 'GUEST' I am very much aware that I have taken some things from the book. I said, right at the begining I would be following the books guidlines which means I would be including parts of the books in my story. THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO DO THIS. if you don't like it then go and read another story. 

**Chapter seventeen: End of Year One**

Harry sat bolt upright with a gasp. Looking round him with wide eyes it took him a moment to notice that he was in the hospital wing and that Albus Dumbledore was sat at his bed side. Harry blinked in shock. Before he fell back onto the bed, his vision swimming and pain shooting through him.

He felt his glasses being placed on his face and when his vision cleared he could see the headmaster looking at him in concern.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Sir. Ron? Neville? Hermione? Are they okay?" Harry croaked.

"Your friends, are perfectly fine. It is you we are worried about."

Harry relaxed complete at the knowledge his friends were fine. "And Quirrell? Did he get the stone from me?"

"Quirrell does not have the Stone.'

"What happened? Sir, I..."

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry swallowed and allowed his eyes to wander, taking in the blinding white hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, what happened?"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there?" Harry asked remembering the voice he heard just before passing out. "

"No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."

"It was you?" Harry asked, remembering the voice that had been calling his name. He thought he had imagined it.

"I feared I might be too late."

"What happened to the stone?" Harry asked.

"The Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? I had thought you only went down there when you realised that the thing I was protecting was in trouble." He smiled sadly at having misjudged Harry before he continued. "Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Harry frowned in concern. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Sir?" said Harry after he poured himself a drink of water and took a sip. "I've been thinking…sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed pleased that he was not the only who said the man's name. "Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head and neck hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth," Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well…Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day…put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready, you will know."

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Harry asked, deciding not to argue with the headmaster.

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes because at the mention of how much his mother loved him he had tears in his eyes.

When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, confirming Harry's suspicion. "Useful things…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"Sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?" Dumbledore asked in amusement.

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. His hands would still shake at odd moments but since he was not planning on writing anything he was not bothered by this.

"Can I go to the feast?" Harry asked madam Pomfrey just after lunch.

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Who is it?" Harry asked confused. Hermione, Neville and Ron had seen him the day before and that morning when he woke up. They had left to begin packing their things.

Hagrid sidled through the door. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. 'I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.

"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it and I am perfectly fine. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry said with a smile and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn' have any…d'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… First — to Mr Ronald Weasley…" Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver.

Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again. "Second — to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears as he placed a calming hand on her arm. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — but Harry was not sure this was such a good thing. If Dumbledore was giving out points he should have given them before the feast instead of getting the Slytherins hopes up.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up by your friend's side in the face of danger. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Harry clapped for Neville because it was rare he was so openly praised – maybe this will boost his confidence a little bit more.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry at that moment.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. Ron and Neville passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Harry was in the top five of the year, his defence mark being the highest of the year. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past non-magical towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the non-magicals.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll let you know when I can come round."

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the non-magical world.

Some of them called: "Bye, Harry!" despite the fact that he had probably never spoken more than a few words to most of them.

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not something I enjoy and not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together (Neville was taking a portkey with his Gran).

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see —"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley." He said although he had already sent her a thank you note.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?" It was Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day and with stile got to Pick up Daisy." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione looking uncertainly after Vernon shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

It took two hours for Vernon to drive to Surry's Talented Youngsters. He waited in the car with Dudley while Harry got out with Petunia.

"WOLF!" Daisy shouted the moment she spotted Harry. She came barrelling forward and jumped at him. Harry caught her and, so that they didn't fall over, span her round.

"Hello little one." Harry murmured into her hair.

When he had put her down Petunia spoke. "Have you gotten your suitcases?"

"There other here." Daisy dragged harry other too where her two purple suitcases and bags were.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to my friends but they have already left." Daisy pouted slightly.

"Maybe I'll meet them during the summer." Harry said with a smirk.

"Really? I'll get to visit them."

"Yeah." Harry left bending down to grab both the suitcases while Daisy got her bag.

"Daisy, I take it this the big brother you were always talking about?" an accented voice said from behind them.

"Yes, Mr Levi. Harrison this is my art teacher, Mr Levi." Daisy introduced formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir; Daisy loves your class." Harry shook the older man's hand. He recognised him as one of the people to meet him at the gates on August 31st.

"And she is a pleasure to teach. I hope that you have a wonder summer. Don't forget to do your summer work though." He said, mock sternly.

"I won't, sir." Daisy said happily.

"Have a good day." Harry bowed his head slightly and led Daisy over to Petunia who was waiting impatiently for them.

Page | 6


End file.
